I Believe in You
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Seorang gadis biasa bertemu dengan pangeran melalui pertemuan tak terduga dan tinggal bersama dalam satu atap. Akankah benih-benih cinta bersemai di hati mereka ?/ Requested by mico-a/ Note : Typo & OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own any character or picture in this fanfiction. All of characters is belong to Square Enix and this picture is belong to whoever person who create it. I just accidentally found it on google.**

* * *

><p>Seorang gadis berambut merah muda bsngkit dari tempat tidur nya dan memulai aktivitas pagi dengan mandi dan menyiapkan makan pagi serta makan dengan terburu-buru sebelum bergegas meninggalkan rumah.<p>

Jam menunjukkan pukul lima pagi dan gadis itu bergegas menuju agen tempat nya bekerja untuk mengambil susu dan koran untuk diantarkan ke rumah-rumah setiap pagi.

Seperti inilah aktifitas rutin setiap pagi bagi seorang gadis bernama Claire Faron, Ia terbangun mendahului ayam berkokok dan memulai pagi hari dengan bekerja.

"Selamat pagi" , sapa gadis itu pada resepsionis di gedung bertingkat itu.

"Selamat pagi. Ini koran dan susu untuk kau antarkan, Lightning. Alamat dan jumlah barang yang akan diantarkan tertera di kertas ini." , resepsionis itu menyerahkan kertas penuh berisi tulisan.

"Terima kasih."

"Dan jangan lupa untuk kembali setelah mengantar untuk mengambil upah mu hari ini."

"Ya. Terima kasih" , ucap gadis itu dengan singkat dan berjalan menuju ruang penyimpanan mengambil tas bertuliskan nama nya berisi susu dan koran yang harus diantar nya.

Sebetulnya, perusahaan tempat gadis itu bekerja adalah sejenis perusahaan jasa yang menyediakan pekerja untuk mengantar barang ke rumah-rumah bagi produsen barang. Setiap orang bebas mengambil beberapa jenis pengantaran yang akan dilakukan, selama tidak terdapat keluhan pelanggan mengenai pengantaran yang terlambat.

Perusahaan seperti ini cukup laris di kerajaan Lucis, tempat gadis itu tinggal. Keberadaan perusahaan jasa seperti itu cukup menguntungkan, baik bagi produsen maupun pekerja. Produsen tidak perlu mempekerjakan pegawai khusus atau membayar pesangon bila pekerja diberhentikan, serta tidak perlu memberikan bonus apapun selain gaji yang dibayar pada hari pengantaran. Sementara, pekerja pun diuntungkan karena dapat mengambil lebih dari satu jenis pekerjaan dalam waktu yang sama.

Dan, gadis itu memilih dua jenis pengantaran walau sebetulnya ia ingin mengambil lebih.

Kini, gadis itu mengendarai sebuah motor yang dibeli nya hasil menabung selama beberapa tahun. Ia telah mengantar ke hampir seluruh rumah di dalam daftar dan bergegas menuju rumah terakhir.

Gadis itu memacu motor nya sedikit lebih kencang dari biasa nya. Ia cukup bersemangat menatap gerbang sebuah perumahan elite yang terpampang di hadapan nya.

"Kemana tujuan anda ?" , tanya seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan kekar. Ekspresi pria itu terlihat tegas.

Gadis itu menyebutkan alamat dan tujuan kedatangan nya.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk dan tinggalkan kartu identitas anda."

"Ini" , gadis itu membuka dompet dan memberikan kartu identitas nya.

"Silahkan" , penjaga itu membuka gerbang dan membiarkan motor gadis itu berlalu.

….*….

"Blok L nomor dua puluh" , gadis itu bergumam membaca kertas dan menatap sebuah rumah megah dihadapan nya.

Rumah itu sangat luas dengan taman dan model vintage yang terlihat classic, namun elegant. Terlihat sebuah garasi yang tertutup di rumah itu. Gadis itu hanya menatap takjub di balik pintu pagar besi rumah itu.

Pemilik rumah itu belum lama ini berlangganan susu dan koran pada perusahaan gadis itu bekerja dan gadis itu selalu mendapat tugas mengantar ke rumah itu. Namun, tak pernah sekalipun ia bertemu pemilik rumah itu dan hal itu cukup wajar.

"Permisi ! Saya ingin mengantarkan koran dan susu !" , ucap gadis itu sambil menekan bel dan mendekatkan wajah nya ke kamera.

Tak ada sambutan ataupun satpam yang berjalan ke arah pagar dan membuka sedikit untu menerima susu dan koran yang diberikan gadis itu.

Gadis itu hendak menekan bel untuk yang kedua kali nya ketika pintu terbuka dan seorang pria dengan kaus berwarna putih tanpa lengan serta celana pendek hitam dan running shoes berwarna putih berjalan keluar dari pintu.

Pria itu terlihat tampan dengan iris aquamarine dan tubuh tinggi tegap dengan otot kaki serta bisep dan trisep yang terbentuk sempurna.

"Maaf, tuan. Saya ingin mengantarkan koran dan susu" , ucap gadis itu perlahan, sedikit lebih sopan dari sebelum nya.

Pria itu mengulurkan tangan dan mengambil botol susu serta koran yang dipegang gadis itu. Sekilas, tangan mereka bersentuhan dan gadis itu menatap pria itu. Pria itu terlihat mirip dengan pangeran kerajaan Lucis yang kini sedang belajar di Tenebrae, negara besar selain negara Lucis yang berbentuk kerajaan.

"Terima kasih" , ucap pria itu dan berjalan memasuki rumah. Sementara seorang satpam yang sejak tadi menunggu dekat pagar kini menutup pintu pagar.

Gadis itu tak sempat mengatakan apapun dan kini berjalan memacu sepeda motor nya menuju gedung perusahaan tempat nya bekerja. Pertemuan dengan pria tampan di pagi hari membuatnya sedikit lebih bersemangat menjalani hari.

…..*….

Pagi yang cerah kini berganti dengan siang yang cukup terik. Gadis itu kini berada di sebuah café dan mulai bekerja dari pukul sepuluh pagi hingga pukul sepuluh malam.

Café tempat gadis itu bekerja adalah sebuah café yang cukup elite dengan private room yang dapat disewa bagi pengunjung yang ingin bersantai sambil tetap menikmati privasi. Terdapat enam orang pekerja, termasuk gadis itu.

Saat ini, café cukup ramai dengan hampir seluruh meja yang terisi penuh. Gadis itu menekan tombol pembuat kopi dan segelas espresso memenuhi gelas secara otomatis.

"Lightning, bisakah kau mengantarkan pesanan ke private room nomor dua ?", ucap seorang pemuda berambut silver sambil mengisi whip cream ke dalam gelas berisi vanilla latte.

"Ok. Dimana pesanan nya ?"

"Itu. Namun minuman nya belum dibuat." , pria itu sambil menunjuk nampan berisi makanan dengan secarik kertas.

"Kalau begitu tolong panggilkan pemilik espresso ini. Nama nya tertera di gelas" ,

"Ok."

Gadis itu mengambil secarik kertas yang terdapat di nampan yang ditunjuk pria tadi dan membaca pesanan nya.

Dengan sedikit hati-hati, gadis itu mengambil sebotol wine dan mencampurkan nya ke dalam espresso. Gadis itu membuat empat gelas wine coffee dan meletakkan nya di atas nampan serta membawa nya ke dalam private room.

Gadis itu menekan bel yang terdapat di samping pintu ruangan bertuliskan nomor dua seolah memberitahu sang klien di dalam ruangan dan membuka pintu.

Empat orang pria yang berada di dalam ruangan itu menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan seketika menoleh ke arah pintu.

Mata gadis itu terkesiap menatap salah satu pria diantara empat orang pria-pria itu. Ia mengenali pria itu, dan ia bahkan baru saja bertemu dengan pria itu tadi pagi.

Terlebih lagi, kini pria itu bersama dengan tiga orang pria yang merupakan pengawal-pengawal sang pangeran kerajaan Lucis. Namun, terlihat aneh karena pria itu tidak berada di istana. Mungkinkah bila sang pangeran memiliki kembaran yang ditutupi keberadaan nya ?

"Permisi." , ucap gadis itu sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Silahkan" , jawab seorang pria bersurai hitam sebahu yang terlihat sangar.

Gadis itu meletakkan piring makanan di hadapan pria berambut hitam panjang itu serta meletakkan segelas wine coffee untuk setiap orang.

Gadis itu meletakkan dua piring makanan lain di hadapan dua orang pria yang diketahui bernama Prompto dan Ignis serta meletakkan makanan milik sang pangeran terakhir.

"Nona, kau memberikan piring yang salah. Itu makanan ku" , ujar pria bernama Prompto itu sambil menunjuk piring yang berada di atas nampan dan memberikan piring dihadapan nya pada sang pangeran yang duduk di samping nya.

Dengan cepat, gadis itu meletakkan nampan di sisi kiri tubuh nya dan membungkukkan tubuh beberapa kali sambil mengucapkan 'maaf'.

"Tidak apa-apa, nona." , ujar pria bersurai blonde dengan senyum menggoda yang membuat gadis itu sedikit berdebar.

"Jangan menggoda gadis itu." , ucap sang pangeran dengan sinis sambil menarik lengan pria berambut blonde yang duduk di samping nya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi. Bila tuan membutuhkan bantuan silahkan memanggil saya melalui layar di alat ini." , gadis itu menunjuk sejenis PC tablet yang dapat dipakai untuk memesan menu.

"Tidak, kau tetap disini, nona.", sang pangeran menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan tajam yang cukup untuk membuat gadis itu bergetar dan mengalihkan pandangan pada sebuah kursi kosong seolah menyuruh gadis itu duduk di sana.

Gadis itu memandang sekeliling ruangan tanpa berani menatap langsung sang pangeran.

"Duduk disini, nona.", ucap pria bersurai blonde itu dengan suara yang terkesan lebih lembut dibandingkan sang pangeran dan menepuk sebuah kursi di dekat nya.

Gadis itu melangkah menuju kursi yang dimaksud dengan kaki gemetar. Ia menundukkan kepala dan menatap lantai keramik yang dipijak nya.

"Maaf.. apakah ada hal yang kurang berkenan, your highness ?"

Sang pangeran berusaha menatap wajah Lightning dengan tajam dan sang gadis semakin menundukkan kepala hingga kini dagu nya menempel di dada nya.

"Angkat kepala mu, nona".

Gadis itu mengangkat kepala nya dan iris gadis itu bertemu dengan iris onyx pria itu. Jantung gadis itu berdegup kencang menatap wajah pria itu bagaikan terpahat sempurna.

Ini merupakan kali pertama ia menatap langsung wajah sang pangeran dan merupakan sebuah keberuntungan bagi rakyat biasa dengan status ekonomi menengah ke bawah seperti nya. Dan, pria itu terlihat jauh lebih tampan bila dibandingkan foto di koran ataupun majalah.

"Kau gadis yang tadi mengantarkan susu dan koran, hm ?" , pria itu berkata sambil tetap menatap wajah gadis dihadapan nya.

"Y-ya, your highness." , gadis itu berbicara dengan terbata-bata seolah takut terdapat kesalahan dalam ucapan nya.

"Mulai besok kau bekerja di rumah ku."

"Eh ? A-apa ? Maaf, namun saya khawatir tidak dapat melaksanakan perintah your majesty."

Ketiga teman pria itu menatap Lightning dengan takjub. Tak biasanya sang pangeran mendapat penolakan, terutama dari rakyat biasa seperti gadis itu.

"Mengapa ?", pria itu menatap nya dengan tatapan yang lebih menusuk. "Aku membenci penolakan, nona"

"Ma-maaf. Namun seperti yang anda ketahui, saya bekerja mengantar susu dan koran di pagi hari, lalu saya bekerja mulai dari pukul sepuluh pagi hingga sepuluh malam di café ini.", gadis itu menarik nafas perlahan dan berusaha menjelaskan dengan sopan.

"Aku akan mengurus pengunduran diri mu di café dan perusahaan tempat mu bekerja. Besok pukul enam pagi, sebuah mobil akan menjemputmu."

Lightning seketika menatap empat pria di sekeliling nya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Tak pernah sekalipun ia memimpikan untuk tinggal di rumah elite, apalagi bertemu dan tinggal bersama sang pangeran dalam satu atap. Dan besok, hari baru yang tak terduga pun akan dimulai.

**- To be continued-**


	2. Chapter 2

Sebuah mobil van berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah susun tua. Tak lama kemudian, seorang supir berpakaian resmi turun dari van tersebut dan membawa selembar foto serta mendekati Lightning yang sedang berdiri dengan koper di samping nya.

"Apakah anda nona Claire Faron ?", tanya supir itu.

Lightning mengangguk.

Supir itu mengeluarkan kertas tebal yang berupa surat resmi dengan lambang dan stempel kerajaan, "Saya adalah supir yang diutus dari kerjaan Lucis untuk menjemput anda dan mengantarkan anda menuju rumah Your Highness Noctis."

"Terima kasih telah menjemput saya." , ucap Lightning sambil mengangkat koper nya. Namun supir itu menahan koper yang diangkat Lightning dan memasukkan nya ke dalam bagasi serta mempersilahkan Lightning duduk di belakang.

Supir itu kembali ke tempat duduk pengemudi dan menjalankan mobil serta mulai mengemudi menuju rumah Noctis.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Lightning hanya melirik pemandangan yang terlihat melalui kaca mobil dengan sedikit kagum. Ia sangat jarang berpergian dengan mobil walaupun sebuah taxi sekalipun. Dan, pemandangan jalan yang biasa dilaluinya terlihat berbeda bila dilihat dari dalam sebuah mobil.

Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah megah tempat kemarin Lightning mengantarkan susu sekaligus kali pertama ia bertemu dengan sang pangeran.

Supir itu membantu Lightning menurunkan koper dan berkata, "Maaf, tidak bisa mengantar nona ke dalam karena saya harus segera kembali ke kerajaan."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih"

Supir itu kembali masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengemudi. Sementara Lightning menekan bel dan memperlihatkan wajah nya melalui kamera.

"Apakah anda bernama Claire Faron ?", tanya seorang gadis muda berpakaian maid.

"Ya."

Pelayan itu menunduk sejenak seolah memperhatikan sesuatu, kemudian berkata, "Baiklah, anda boleh masuk. Silahkan tunggu sebentar."

Kamera dimatikan. Namun Lightning dapat melihat sekilas bagian dalam rumah yang terlihat sangat mewah.

Tak lama kemudian, pelayan yang tadi berbicara di kamera berlari keluar dan membuka pintu.

"Silahkan masuk. Tuan Noctis telah menunggu anda di ruang kerja beliau."

Lightning mengernyitkan dahi mendengar panggilan pelayan itu yang terdengar aneh untuk ditujukan pada seorang pangeran dan terkesan tidak sopan. Berbeda sekali dengan supir tadi yang menyebut pria itu dengan 'Your Highness'.

"Tuan Noctis ? Apakah setiap pelayan diharuskan memanggil beliau seperti itu ? Bukan dengan sebutan 'Your Highness' atau 'Milord' ?"

.

Pelayan itu tertawa seketika mendengar ucapan Lightning. Kemudian, ia menutup mulut nya dan terlihat bersalah saat melihat Lightning yang keheranan.

"Maaf, maaf." , ucap pelayan itu setelah berhasil mengendalikan diri. "Tuan Noctis memang merupakan kerabat jauh dari keluarga kerajaan. Namun ia memilih untuk dipanggin 'tuan' saja."

Lightning tersenyum dan mengangguk. Pria itu pasti sedang berusaha menyembunyikan jati diri nya, bahkan pada pelayan di rumah nya sekalipun.

"Apakah menurutmu tuan Noctis terlihat mirip dengan sang pangeran Noctis ?", tanya Lightning tiba-tiba, seolah sedang mengetes pelayan itu.

Pelayan itu tampak berpikir sejenak dan kemudian mengangguk, "Ya, sangat mirip dengan pangeran Noctis saat masih kecil. Namun, itu mungkin saja karena mereka bersaudara walaupun jauh. Lagipula pangeran Noctis sedang berada di luar negeri dan sudah lama tak terlihat."

"Benarkah ? Aku merasa mereka sangat mirip. Bahkan seperti kembar. Terlebih dengan nama yang sama."

"Aku juga merasa seperti itu." , ucap pelayan itu. Perlahan, ia berhenti di sebuah pintu berwarna hitam dan mengetuk nya.

Lightning melirik sekeliling koridor itu. Rumah itu terlihat jauh lebih besar dari dalam. Bahkan, dapat dikatakan sangat besar bagi seorang pria yang tinggal sendirian. Terdapat kolam renang dan taman di belakang rumah. Bahkan, dapat dikatakan bila rumah itu merupakan rumah terbesar di perumahan elite itu. Tak mengejutkan bila seorang pangeran memiliki rumah yang sangat mewah dan besar seperti ini.

Pelayan itu membuka pintu dan menundukkan kepala, "Permisi. Saya mengantarkan nona Claire Faron."

"Baiklah. Bisakah kau membawakan dua gelas lemon tea ?"

"Saya akan segera mengantarkan nya, tuan."

Pelayan itu kembali membungkukkan kepala dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Lightning segera membungkukkan kepala dan berkata, "Selamat pagi, Your Highness."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan Your Highness."

Lightning berusaha menahan keterkejutan dan terlihat tenang walaupun sebetulnya ia sangat terkejut dan jengkel dengan pangeran di hadapan nya. Bagaimanapun, kehidupan normal Lightning selama ini terpaksa berubah dalam satu hari dan ia bahkan hanya sempat berpamitan dengan beberapa teman kerja serta tetangga yang kebetulan ditemuinya.

"Bukankah anda seorang pangeran ? Saya harus memanggil anda dengan sebutan 'Your Highness', bukan ?"

"Ya. Namun kau cukup memanggilku dengan sebutan 'tuan' saja."

Lightning kembali mengernyitkan dahi mendengar ucapan pria itu.

"Mengapa ?", Lightning menyuarakan pikiran nya dengan suara keras hingga dapat terdengar oleh pria itu. Pria itu seketika menatap Lightning dengan terkejut.

Menyadari kekeliruan nya, Lightning segera berlutut dan menundukkan kepala walaupun sebetulnya ia sedikit enggan, "Saya sungguh minta maaf atas kesalahan yang baru saja saya lakukan. Saya berharap anda sudi memaafkan kesalahan saya "

"Kau sangat aneh." , ucap Noctis sambil berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Lightning serta mengulurkan tangan. "Cepat bangun sebelum orang lain melihat nya."

Lightning merasa jengkel dengan ucapan pria itu. Bukankah pria itu sendiri sangat aneh ? Bayangkan saja, seorang pangeran seolah bersembunyi di dalam kerajaan nya sendiri hingga meminta pelayan untuk memanggil nya 'tuan' dan membuat identitas palsu. Dan pria aneh seperti itu menyebut orang lain aneh ? Lightning cukup yakin bila pangeran dihadapan nya sakit jiwa.

Dengan terpaksa, Lightning menerima uluran tangan sang pangeran. Bagaimanapun, itu adalah suatu kehormatan untuk menerima uluran tangan seorang pangeran dan tidak diperbolehkan menolak nya walaupun Lightning sangat ingin menepis nya.

"Duduklah terlebih dahulu." , ucap sang pangeran sambil menyentuh kursi yang berhadapan dengan nya. Seolah memberi kode agar Lightning duduk di kursi itu.

Lightning duduk di kursi itu dan meletakkan koper yang tadi ditaruh nya di dekat pintu. Pelayan itu mengetuk pintu dan masuk dengan membawakan sebuah pitcher berisi lemon tea dan dua buah gelas.

"Terim kasih. Kau boleh keluar sekarang" , ucap pria itu dengan tegas.

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan segera keluar tanpa berkata apa-apa. Pria itu meminum lemon tea dan mempersilahkan Lightning untuk minum. Dengan hati-hati, Lightning memegang gelas dan meminum lemon tea dengan perlahan.

"Mulai hari ini, kau akan bekerja sebagai pelayan. Seragam kerja mu sudah dipersiapkan. Mengenai pengaturan kerja, kau bisa menanyakan nya kepada kepala pelayan."

"Terima kasih. Lalu, bagaimana dengan pemberian gaji ?" , tanya Lightning tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Akan diberikan setiap bulan. Seminggu sekali terdapat libur bagi setiap pelayan."

Lightning mengangguk seolah mengerti. Ia kembali menyesap lemon tea segar, begitupun dengan pria itu.

"Tolong jangan ceritakan pada siapapun mengenai pertemuan kita di kafe. Aku tidak ingin bila identitas ku tersebar."

Lightning semakin heran dengan sikap pangeran di hadapan nya. Dengan memberanikan diri, ia menundukkan kepala.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya, namun bolehkah saya bertanya ?"

"Silahkan."

"Apa alasan anda menyembunyikan identitas seperti ini ? Saya merasa penasaran karena anda berusaha menyembunyikan nya hingga meminta saya bekerja di rumah anda.", tanya Lightning sambil menundukkan kepala.

Lightning merasa puas ketika akhirnya ia berhasil menanyakan pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan nya. Ia bukanlah tipe yang ingin tahu urusan orang lain, namun berbeda dengan kali ini. Ia merasa ingin tahu karena merasa hal itu menyebabkan kehidupan nya berubah.

"Jangan katakan hal ini kepada siapapun atau aku akan membungkam mu selama nya." , ucap pria itu dengan tenang walau ia sedang serius mengucapkan sebuah ancaman.

"Tentu saja. Saya tidak akan mengatakan nya pada siapapun."

Lightning tidak menatap pria itu secara langsung, namun ia dapat melihat bila pria itu mengangukkan kepala.

"Aku sedang menghindari gadis yang dijodohkan padaku."

Lightning terdiam tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Ayah ku sama sekali tidak tahu bila aku lulus lebih awal dan sudah kembali ke kerajaan. Maka untuk sementara aku harus bersembunyi dari gadis itu dan ayah ku."

Sang pangeran mengangkat gelas dan meminum nya hingga habis. Kemudian memegang pitcher berisi lemon tea.

"Biarkan saya yang menuang lemon tea untuk anda.", Lightning dengan cepat menyentuh pitcher lemon tea itu.

Namun pria itu sudah terlebih dahulu menuang lemon tea ke dalam gelas nya sebelum Lightning bahkan sempat menyentuh pitcher itu. Pria itu bahkan menuangkan lemon tea ke dalam gelas Lightning yang setengah kosong.

"Arigato gozaimasu." , ucap Lightning sambil berlutut dan membungkukkan kepala.

"Bangunlah. Orang lain akan melihatnya dan curiga."

Lightning kembali duduk dengan menundukkan kepala. Pria itu terlihat sangat baik dan ramah. Berbeda jauh dari kesan dingin yang ditunjukkan nya pada awal pertemuan di café.

"Kalau begitu, saya akan segera memulai pekerjaan saya hari ini. Terima kasih atas kesempatan bekerja yang anda berikan." , ucap Lightning sambil menghabiskan gelas lemon tea nya dan berdiri sambil membungkukkan kepala.

….*….

**-Fleuret Mansion-**

Seorang gadis bersurai blonde tampak sangat kesal dan bersiap marah ketika seorang detektif yang disewa nya datang membawa berita buruk.

"Maaf, nona. Pria yang saya kira adalah pangeran Noctis ternyata bukanlah orang yang sama." , ucap detektif itu dengan wajah kecewa.

"Apa ? Jadi semua informasi yang kau berikan mengenai keberadaan Noctis di kerajaan Lucis salah ?!", gadis itu berusaha menahan agar tidak memaki detektif itu.

"Ya. Pria tersebut ternyata adalah saudara jauh dari keluarga kerajaan. Hanya kebetulan mereka memiliki penampilan yang mirip dan nama yang sama."

Gadis itu tidak dapat membendung emosi nya. Ia segera memaki, "Bodoh kau ! Kau pikir sudah berapa banyak uang yang kukeluarkan untuk membayar jasa mu ?!"

"Maafkan saya" , detektif itu menundukkan kepala. "Berdasarkan informasi yang saya dapat, hingga saat ini raja masih mengira bila putra nya sedang belajar di luar negeri. Sementara ratu tampak mencurigakan."

"Sudah kuduga ! Pasti pria itu berkomplot dengan ibu nya untuk membatalkan perjodohan itu." , ucap gadis itu dengan wajah yang benar-benar kesal. "Ambisi ku untuk menjadi ratu akan hancur."

Detektif itu hanya terdiam membiarkan sang 'nona' yang menyewa jasa nya tenggelam dalam pikiran nya dan merutuki ambisi nya yang gagal. Dalam hati, ia sedikit bersimpati dengan pangeran kerajaan Lucis yang dijodohkan dengan wanita yang memanfaatkan nya.

"Apakah kau memiliki foto pria yang terlihat mirip Noctis itu ?"

"Ini", detektif itu mengeluarkan ponsel dan menunjukkan beberapa foto pria yang dimaksud. Gadis bersurai blonde itu menatap foto itu sejenak dan tersenyum puas.

"Bodoh kau ! Sudah jelas itu adalah pria yang sama."

"T-tapi, bila diperhatikan dengan jelas, pria itu sedikit berbeda dengan foto masa kecil pangeran Noctis."

"Ah… aku tidak peduli. Carilah informasi mengenai alamat pria itu untukku. Aku akan memberikan bayaran tambahan untukmu."

"Saya akan segera mencari nya, nona."

"Bagus. Dan aku menunggu kabar baik dari mu." , ujar gadis bersurai blonde itu sambil menyeringai puas.

…..*…..

Seorang kepala pelayan menghampiri ruang kerja Noctis untuk mengantarkan Lightning menuju kamar serta menjelaskan pembagian kerja dan hal-hal lain secara detail.

Kepala pelayan itu adalah seorang wanita berusia pertengahan lima puluhan yang terlihat ramah. Ia menjelaskan mengenai kerja yang dimulai pukul enam pagi dan berakhir pukul sembilan malam dengan waktu istirahat selama dua jam secara bergantian.

Kepala pelayan berjalan menuju bagian belakang rumah yang merupakan kamar pelayan dan membuka sebuah pintu ruangan.

Bagian luar ruangan itu terlihat mewah, dan bagian dalam ruangan itu cukup baik dengan lantai keramik dan dinding bercat putih serta kamar mandi dengan dinding bercat putih serta lantai marmer dengan shower. Namun, peralatan di ruangan itu cukup sederhana. Hanya terdapat sebuah meja kecil, dua buah ranjang susun dua tingkat dan dua lemari pakaian.

"Ini adalah ruanganmu. Dan kau tidur berempat dengan tiga pelayan lain nya di ruangan ini. Kau bisa meletakkan barang-barang mu di lemari itu." , kepala pelayan menunjuk sebuah pintu lemari dengan sebuah kunci terpasang.

Kepala pelayan itu hendak beranjak pergi sebelum ia teringat sesuatu dan kembali berbicara pada Lightning, "Seragam mu sudah diletakkan di lemari itu. Cepatlah ganti pakaian dengan seragam itu. Aku menunggu di luar."

Lightning mengangguk dan segera berjalan menuju lemari itu dan mengganti pakaian nya dengan seragam tanpa sempat memindahkan isi koper nya ke dalam lemari.

Seragam pelayan terlihat sederhana. Hanya berupa terusan hitam selutut dengan tangan pendek dan apron berwarna putih. Sama sekali tidak terlihat seksi seperti pakaian para maid di maid café.

Lightning keluar dari kamar dan bertemu dengan kepala pelayan yang menunggu nya di depan pintu kamar.

"Tugas hari ini adalah membersihkan ruang kamar tuan Noctis beserta kamar mandi di dalam nya. Lalu, istirahat selama satu jam dan kembali padaku untuk pembagian kerja", ujar kepala pelayan itu.

"Dimana kamar tuan Noctis ?"

"Akan kuantar. Sebelumnya, ambil lah vacuum cleaner di gudang."

Lightning mengangguk dan kepala pelayan mengantar Lightning ke gudang agar Lightning mengenal bagian rumah itu.

Sesudah mengambil vacuum cleaner, Lightning berjalan menuju kamar Noctis. Kepala pelayan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci cadangan di saku nya dan membuka pintu.

Lightning menatap sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas dengan cat tembok berwarna putih dan abu-abu tua. Terdapat sebuah kasur berukuran king size di tengah ruangan dan lampu kristal di atas nya. Terpajang beberapa lukisan di dinding serta tirai sutra.

Ruangan itu termasuk cukup rapih dan Lightning merasa senang karena tidak perlu repot membersihkan nya. Perlahan, ia melipat bed cover dan merapikan bantal dan guling.

Kemudian, ia menyalakan vacuum cleaner dan mulai membersihkan lantai. Lightning tanpa sengaja melirik sebuah album foto yang terletak di meja kecil di samping kasur. Album itu terlihat sangat indah dan Lightning tertarik untuk membuka nya.

Tatapan tajam kepala pelayan yang seolah menyuruh Lightning untuk cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan nya membuat Lightning mengurungkan niat nya untuk melirik isi album itu.

Setelah selesai, kepala pelayan itu mengantar Lightning menuju kamar mandi yang berukuran hampir sama dengan apartemen tua yang merupakan tempat tinggal Lightning hingga kemarin.

Terdapat sebuah bath tub berukuran besar dengan tv, lukisan, shower di sudut ruangan serta speaker. Lightning dengan cepat membersihkan kamar mandi.

…..*…..

Lightning berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil jatah menu makan siang sederhana yang terdir dari sejenis sayur dan sejenis lauk. Lightning memilih duduk di ruang tamu bersama seorang pelayan lain nya.

Noctis baru saja pergi meninggalkan rumah sehingga tak ada siapapun di rumah. Kepala pelayan membiarkan para pelayan duduk di sofa, entah sebetulnya hal itu dilarang atau tidak.

Lightning baru saja akan mulai makan ketika bel tiba-tiba berbunyi.

Lightning segera bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamera serta menyalakan nya.

Lightning terkejut melihat seorang pria berpakaian formal dan wanita bersurai blonde. Wanita itu adalah putri dari keluarga Fleuret yang merupakan bangsawan dari Tenebrae.

"Tolong persilahkan aku masuk." , ucap wanita itu tanpa basa-basi.

"Maaf, namun siapa yang anda cari ?" , tanya Lightning dengan suara seramah mungkin.

"Noctis, tunangan ku. Bukakan pintu untuk ku."

' Jadi, inikah wanita yang dijodohkan dengan sang pangeran ? Sepertinya cukup baik walau bukan berasal dari keluarga kerajaan.' , batin Lightning.

"Maaf, namun tuan Noctis baru saja pergi beberapa saat yang lalu."

Gadis itu berdecak kesal. Kening nya berkerut, antara heran dengan ucapan Lightning akan sebutan bagi sang pangeran serta kekesalan.

"Aku akan menunggu di dalam."

"Tunggu sebentar. Saya akan segera membukakan pintu."

Lightning mematikan kamera dan segera bergegas menuju pintu dan membukakan pintu. Wanita itu memasuki rumah dan berjalan mengikuti Lightning.

"Silahkan duduk di ruang tamu sambil menunggu kedatangan tuan Noctis."

"Ya."

Lightning menatap heran ke arah meja pendek yang sebelum nya terdapat makanan para pelayan kini kosong. Kepala pelayan menghampiri Lightning dan memberi isyarat bagi Lightning untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan.

….*….

Lightning berjalan menuju kamar pelayan sesuai permintaan kepala pelayan. Ia melewati koridor dimana kamar Noctis berada dan menatap ke arah pintu itu dengan sedikit penasaran.

Ia memutuskan untuk tidak memasuki kamar itu mengingat ada nya CCTV. Lightning masuk ke dalam kamar nya dan bertemu dengan seorang pelayan lain yang sedang makan.

"Ayo makan. Makananmu sudah kubawakan ke sini." , ucap seorang gadis bersurai oranye.

"Arigato."

Lightning mengambil makanan nya dan memutuskan duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Oh ya, siapa nama mu ?"

"Lightning, dan kau ?", Lightning memutuskan berjabat tangan dengan gadis itu

"Oerba Dia Vanille. Namun kau bisa memanggilku Vanille saja."

"Oerba Dia Vanille ? Nama yang cukup unik.", ucap Lightning sambil melepaskan jabatan tangan nya.

"Ya, Oerba adalah nama tempat tinggal ku. Sementara Dia adalah nama klan ku. Vanille adalah nama ku.", jelas gadis itu sambil tersenyum.'

Lightning mengangguk dan menghabiskan waktu makan siang dengan makan dan berbincang dengan gadis itu. Gadis itu merupakan teman sekamar nya dan sangat ramah serta ceria. Ia mulai merasa akrab dengan gadis itu.

Satu jam berlalu dan waktu makan siang berakhir. Lightning dan gadis itu kembali ke ruang tamu untuk menemui kepala pelayan.

Kepala pelayan meminta Lightning melayani wanita dari keluarga Fleuret itu sementara ia memberi pekerjaan pada Vanille.

Lightning sedang menuangkan teh dari teko ke dalam gelas ketika terdengar suara mobil dan kepala pelayan mengintip di balik jendela serta berdiri di dekat pintu.

Seolah terbiasa, kepala pelayan membuka pintu dan menahan nya tepat ketika seseorang membuka pintu nya.

Noctis baru saja kembali ke rumah dan membelalakan mata saat melihat seorang wanita bersurai blonde yang tersenyum genit pada nya.

"Noctis, aku merindukanmu. Apakah kau melarikan diri dariku ?"

Noctis menjatuhkan kunci mobil yang hendak dimasukkan nya ke dalam saku celana. Lightning meletakkan teko teh dan menatap Noctis yang terlihat sangat tidak senang.

"Stella… mengapa kau berada di sini ?"

**-To be Continued-**


	3. Chapter 3

"Stella, mengapa kau berada disini ?", ucap Noctis dengan datar walau keterkejutan tampak jelas di wajah nya yang kini menatap gadis bersurai blonde itu dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Kenapa ? Kau kaget dengan keberadaanku ? Kau tahu, selama ini aku berusaha keras mencarimu yang menghilang tiba-tiba."

"Untuk apa mencari ku ? Dan aku tak pernah mempersilahkanmu masuk ke dalam rumah ini."

Gadis bernama Stella itu tertawa sinis dengan tatapan dingin seolah menantang pria itu.

"Kau memang tak mempersilahkanku masuk, namun gadis ini yang membukakan pintu untukku.", Stella menunjuk Lightning yang berdiri terpaku.

Noctis menatap Lightning dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam, seolah akan membunuh gadis itu. Lightning berusaha keras menahan rasa takut dan membuka mulut nya untuk bersuara.

"Maaf, tuan Noctis. Namun nona Fleuret meminta saya untuk membukakan pintu. Saya mencoba mengatakan bila anda sedang pergi, namun nona Fleuret mengatakan bila beliau adalah tunangan anda dan meminta saya membiarkan beliau masuk."

Stella kembali tertawa sinis. Ia memandang Lightning dengan tajam.

"Tuan Noctis, katamu ? Apakah kau begitu bodoh hingga tidak mengenali bila seorang pangeran sedang berdiri dihadapan mu ?"

Lightning terdiam tak mampu mengatakan apapun. Ia mulai merasa bersalah karena dengan mudah nya membiarkan gadis itu masuk.

Para pelayan dan kepala pelayan terdiam. Mereka perlahan menundukkan kepala dan bersujud serta mengucapkan, "Maafkan kami, Your Highness."

Dengan wajah mulai memerah, Noctis berusaha keras menahan kesabaran yang hampir mencapai batas nya.

"Katakan padaku, apa mau mu ?" , tanya Noctis dengan berusaha menekan emosi nya dan mencoba bernegosiasi.

"Tentu saja melanjutkan perjodohan denganmu. Karena kau menghilang maka perjodohan dibatalkan. Dan aku gagal menjadi ratu."

"Aku tidak akan pernah menikahimu."

"Kau harus menikahiku, atau aku akan menceritakan mengenai ini semua pada ayah mu. Beliau tentu saja akan sangat marah, atau bahkan akan mengusirmu, dan tak mengakui mu sebagai anak."

Noctis mengepalkan tinju nya dengan erat. Gadis bersurai blonde dihadapan nya bagaikan rubah licik yang sedang mempermainkan emosi nya. Dan, ia tak ingin terlihat lepas kendali karena hal itu akan membuat wanita itu semakin senang.

"Kenapa, kau kesal, Noctis ? Atau harus kusebut pangeran Noctis ?" , ucap Stella dengan seringaian sinis.

"Tidak. Sepertinya semua tindakan ku selama ini tidak cukup untuk menyadarkanmu. Kurasa, aku akan mempertegas bila aku benar-benar tidak ingin menikahimu atau membuatmu menjadi ratu kerajaan Lucis."

Stella tersenyum dan berbicara dengan tatapan penuh keangkuhan, "Kau tahu, bahkan raja sendiri yang menyetujui perjodohan kita. Dan walaupun kau seorang pangeran, kau tetap tak bisa melawan perintah seorang raja, kan ?"

"Aku dapat mempersuasi ayahku untuk membatalkan perjodohan."

"Apakah kau tidak khawatir dengan kerajaanmu ? Keluarga ku dapat dengan mudah membuat pemimpin negara Tenebrae untuk memutuskan aliansi dan menyerang kerajaanmu."

Noctis berpikir sejenak. Dahi nya tampak berkerut, merasa pusing seketika akibat ancaman gadis itu. Kerajaan Lucis memang memiliki pertahanan yang kuat dengan senjata canggih dan tentara yang kuat, ditambah dengan diri nya sebagai pangeran sekaligus pemilik kekuatan yang memungkinkan nya untuk melihat 'cahaya' dan meramal kematian seseorang.

Namun, tetap saja posisi kerajaan Lucis sebagai kerajaan terakhir yang masih memiliki crystal tetap tidak menguntungkan. Crystal diperebutkan oleh kerajaan-kerajaan lain nya dan kerajaan Lucis berusaha keras untuk ber-aliansi dengan kerajaan-kerajaan lain untuk menghindari perang perebutan crystal yang akan sangat merugikan kerajaan Lucis.

"Bukankah kau ingin menjadi ratu ? Mengapa tidak kau mencoba mendekati pangeran dari kerajaan-kerajaan lain ? Aku memiliki koneksi dan beberapa dari mereka mungkin akan berminat padamu. ", Noctis mencoba kembali bernegosiasi.

"Aku hanya menginginkanmu. Hanya kau, bukan pangeran dari kerajaan manapun"

Noctis mulai merasa jengah akan kegigihan gadis bersurai blonde itu. Gadis itu benar-benar keras kepala dan tidak tahu malu.

"Baiklah. Untuk saat ini aku tidak akan meminta untuk membatalkan perjodohan, namun dengan syarat."

"Apa syarat itu ? Aku akan memenuhi nya."

"Kau harus mematuhi semua perintahku dan melayani ku."

"Tentu saja aku akan melakukan nya, selama aku bisa menjadi ratu dan menikahi mu.", ucap gadis bersurai blonde itu.

"Untuk saat ini, rahasiakan mengenai pertemuan kita dan jangan mengatakan pada siapapun mengenai aku yang telah kembali ke kerajaan Lucis. Lalu, jangan mengunjungiku tanpa memberitahu sebelum nya."

"Itu sangat mudah, aku bersedia melakukan nya."

"Sekarang, pulanglah."

Gadis bersurai blonde itu mengangguk dan bangkit berdiri dari sofa serta mencium pipi Noctis dan melambaikan tangan tanpa menghiraukan Noctis yang jelas-jelas terlihat sangat risih.

"Sampai jumpa !"

Gadis itu berjalan menuju gerbang tanpa diantar oleh Noctis. Pria itu hanya terduduk di sofa dan mengacak rambut nya dengan frustasi. Lightning hanya mematung dan tak mampu mengatakan apapun, bahkan untuk sekadar mengucapkan 'Maafkan saya'.

Para pelayan lain nya pun seolah terpaku. Suasana terasa begitu tegang. Kepala pelayan bahkan tak dapat memberi perintah apapun bagi pelayan.

Sang pangeran mulai berhasil menguasai diri nya dan berkata, "Mulai malam ini, aku akan pindah. Namun, hanya beberapa pelayan yang dapat kupekerjakan. Sisa nya, dengan terpaksa akan kuberhentikan."

Para pelayan menatap satu sama lain dan menunduk. Terlihat jelas mereka begitu takut kehilangan pekerjaan. Bila mereka telah kehilangan pekerjaan, maka selanjutnya takkan ada kesempatan untuk tinggal bersama dengan keluarga kerajaan.

"Aku hanya dapat mempekerjakan tiga pelayan. Aku memilih untuk mempekerjakan kepala pelayan dan gadis ini, untuk pelayan terakhir yang terpilih akan kuserahkan kepada kepala pelayan.", ujar Noctis sambil menunjuk Lightning yang masih berdiri mematung.

Noctis bangkit berdiri dan dengan sengaja berjalan melewati Lightning serta berbisik pada nya, "Setelah ini tolong temui aku di kamar."

Lightning terdiam dan membiarkan sang pangeran berjalan melewati nya untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Suasana begitu hening dan para gadis pelayan mulai terlihat tegang.

"Untuk pelayan yang akan saya pilih adalah kau", kepala pelayan menunjuk seseorang.

Lightning berharap bila gadis pelayan itu adalah gadis bersurai oranye. Ia menatap gadis bersurai raven yang ditunjuk oleh kepala pelayan itu dan Lightning merasa kecewa.

"Aku ?", gadis bersurai raven itu memastikan.

"Ya, kau."

Para pelayan lain nya berkerubung memeluk gadis itu. Lightning mendekati gadis bersurai oranye yang baru dikenal nya hari ini dan tanpa berpikir panjang langsung memeluk gadis itu sebagai tanda perpisahan.

….*….

Cukup lama para pelayan saling berpelukan mengucapkan perpisahan. Kini kepala pelayan mulai membagikan uang pesangon bagi para pelayan. Lightning berjalan dengan wajah tertekuk menuju kamar sang pangeran.

Lightning berhenti di depan pintu dan mengetuk pintu tiga kali sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan menemukan sang pangeran yang sedang mengepak barang.

'Album foto itu masih ada.', batin Lightning sambil melirik album yang masih berada di samping lampu.

"Duduklah", ucap pria itu sambil membelakangi Lightning dan menutup lemari.

Dengan ragu, Lightning melirik kasur pria itu. Tak ada tempat untuk duduk selain kasur itu, dan Lightning memberanikan diri untuk duduk.

Pria itu duduk di samping Lightning dan Lightning mengambil jarak. Entah kenapa, Lightning khawatir bila pria itu berniat melakukan sesuatu pada nya.

Seolah mengerti kekhawatiran Lightning, Noctis menyeringai dengan sedikit menggoda gadis itu.

"Tenang saja, aku tak berniat melakukan apapun padamu saat ini. Namun, aku akan menyentuhmu lain kali."

Seketika, Lightning bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mendekat menuju pintu. Noctis berjalan mendekati gadis itu dan berusaha menyentuh wajah gadis itu.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur bila seorang pangeran sepertiku berniat menyentuh mu." , goda pria itu.

"Maaf, bila anda tidak memiliki keperluan maka saya akan keluar" , ucap Lightning dengan tegas dan menepis tangan pria itu dengan kasar.

"Tidak, ada yang harus kubicarakan."

Lightning yang hendak beranjak pergi berbalik dan terdiam menunggu pria itu melanjutkan ucapan nya.

"Mulai sekarang, kau harus menghindar bila bertemu dengan wanita tadi. Jangan biarkan dia masuk ke dalam."

Lightning menundukkan kepala dan berkata, "Maafkan saya. Nona Fleuret memaksa untuk masuk sehingga saya merasa tidak berhak untuk menolak nya."

Pria itu mengangguk dan berkata, "Untuk kali ini kumaafkan."

"Terima kasih, tuan. Kalau begitu, saya akan kembali ke kamar untuk merapikan barang-barang saya."

Pria itu mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Lightning meninggalkan ruangan.

'Dasar pangeran cabul.' , maki Lightning ketika ia berjalan keluar dari kamar sang pangeran.

Lightning berjalan melewati ruang keluarga, tak terdapat seorang pelayan pun di ruang keluarga. Lightning berjalan ke arah kamar nya dan terdapat para pelayan yang sibuk merapikan barang, termasuk Vanille.

"Lightning, kau beruntung sekali dapat terpilih." , ucap Vanille ketika Lightning mebuka pintu.

"Ah, tidak juga. Kuharap kau mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih baik.", jawab Lightning sambil menepuk bahu gadis itu.

"Terima kasih, kau beruntung dapat tetap bekerja dengan sang pangeran. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bila dia adalah sang pangeran, lho. Sayang sekali selama ini aku tidak menyadarinya."

"Kuharap, setelah ini kita masih dapat berteman, Vanille." , ucap Lightning sambil berjalan menuju lemari nya dan memasukkan kembali pakaian-pakaian nya ke dalam koper.

"Tentu saja, Lightning. Kau adalah teman ku, walaupun kita baru saja kenal." , jawab Vanille sambil tersenyum.

"Sebetulnya, pangeran itu orang yang seperti apa, sih ?", tanya Lightning dengan sedikit pelan. Ia berusaha mencari tahu mengenai pria itu. "Apakah ia cabul ?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Ia bukan majikan yang ramah dan terbaik, namun setidaknya ia bukan majikan yang menyusahkan. Gaji yang diberikan nya pun cukup besar. Lagipula, wajah nya juga cukup tampan.", ujar Vanille sambil tersenyum dengan ceria.

'Tidak cabul apa nya ? Ia hampir 'menyentuhku'.", batin Lightning dengan kesal.

Lightning berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan terdapat seorang pria bersurai blonde yang sudah menunggu di ruang tamu.

"Hai, Lightning", sapa pria bernama Prompto itu sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat sore, tuan Prompto.", balas Lightning sambil tersenyum.

Pria bersurai blonde itu terkesan sangat ramah dan murah senyum, dan pria itu juga tak kalah tampan dengan sang pangeran walaupun dengan sedikit jerawat di wajah nya.

"Panggil saja aku Prompto. Senang bertemu dengan mu" , pria itu mengulurkan tangan pada Lightning.

Dengan canggung, Lightning bersalaman dengan pria itu. Tak lama kemudian, sang pangeran berjalan ke arah ruang tamu sambil mendorong sebuah koper besar.

"Hey, kau lama sekali, Noct."

"Kau menggoda gadis itu lagi ?", Noctis terlihat jengkel dengan pria yang berdiri di hadapan nya.

"Tidak. Kenapa ? Kau cemburu ?"

"Tidak."

"Ah iya, kau masih menyukai Stella, kan ?"

"Aku tidak ingin membahas nya."

"Wajah mu memerah, lho. Sudahlah, mana koper mu ? Aku akan mengangkatnya ke mobil.", ucap Prompto sambil berusaha mengambil koper milik Noctis

"Tidak perlu."

"Ah, kalau begitu berikan koper mu padaku, Lightning. Kau seorang wanita, tidak seharusnya mengangkat koper sendirian.", Prompto berbicara dengan intonasi yang terdengar lebih lembut dibandingkan saat berbicara dengan Noctis.

"Tidak apa-apa, saya masih bisa mengangkat nya sendiri."

"Oh, ayolah. Aku tidak tega membiarkan seorang gadis sepertimu mengangkat tas sendirian."

"Tidak enak bila dilihat pelayan lain nya. Saya akan mengangkatnya sendirian."

Dengan wajah masam Prompto berkata, "Baiklah. Aku akan mengangkat tas pelayan lain nya."

"Terima kasih, Prompto." , Lightning menundukkan kepala dan memberikan koper nya.

Lightning berjalan mengikuti Noctis dan Prompto menuju sebuah van yang sama sekali tak terlihat mewah.

Prompto membuka bagasi dan membuka pintu mobil serta membiarkan Noctis masuk ke dalam.

Dari luar, Lightning dapat melihat interior van yang terlihat berbeda dengan exterior van itu. Interior van itu terlihat sangat mewah, bahkan terlihat mirip dengan limousine walaupun sebetulnya hanya sebuah van.

"Noct, duduk saja di dalam van.", ucap Prompto sambil meletakkan koper ke dalam bagasi.

Noctis mengangguk dan meletakkan koper nya sendiri serta masuk ke dalam van. Dengan canggung, Lightning berdiri di depan pintu van dan menunggu pelayan lain masuk ke dalam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Lightning ? Duduk saja dimanapun yang kau inginkan.", Prompto menepuk bahu Lightning dan masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mengangkat koper pelayan lain nya.

Dengan canggung, Lightning berjalan masuk ke dalam van dan duduk berlawanan arah dengan sang Pangeran.

Pria itu hanya melirik Lightning sekilas dan melanjutkan aktivitas nya. Lightning melirik album yang sedang dilihat pria itu, album foto yang sama dengan album di ruangan pria itu.

Lightning bersandar di sofa empuk van itu dan tanpa sadar berusaha mengintip album foto itu.

Terlihat foto pria itu bersama ratu dan raja. Namun, beberapa foto menarik perhatian Lightning. Terlihat foto pria itu bersama seorang gadis bersurai blonder. Pria itu terlihat masih begitu muda dan polos, serta senyum yang cerah. Berbeda dengan saat ini, sangat sulit melihat senyum menghiasi wajah pria itu.

Menyadari Lightning yang melirik album foto yang sedang dipegang nya, pria itu menutup album dan meletakkan album itu di samping kursi.

Lightning merasa canggung, ia menundukkan kepala dan berpura-pura memejamkan mata agar tak perlu bertemu pandang dengan pria itu tanpa sengaja.

…..*….

Perjalanan selama satu jam terasa begitu hening. Lightning hampir tertidur ketika van tiba-tiba berhenti dan Lightning membuka mata nya menatap sekeliling.

Prompto memarkir mobil di tempat parkir, sementara sang pangeran mengenakan hoodie yang menutupi kepala nya dan kaca mata hitam.

Lightning turun dari mobil bersama seorang pelayan bersurai raven dan kepala pelayan serta menurunkan koper mereka dan berjalan mengikuti sang pangeran memasuki gedung apartemen.

Gedung apartemen yang dimasuki sang pangeran merupakan sebuah apartemen mewah di kerajaan Lucis. Apartemen itu terdiri dari tiga puluh delapan lantai dimana setiap unit seluas satu lantai apartemen.

Unit apartemen milik sang pangeran berupa sebuah penthouse dengan ruang keluarga yang dilengkapi jendela kaca besar yang memperlihatkan pemandangan gedung-gedung bertingkat.

Setelah sampai di apartemen, Prompto menjelaskan ruangan-ruangan di apartemen itu dan sesudahnya menghilang entah kemana bersama sang pangeran

Ruangan di apartemen itu baru saja dibersihkan sehingga Lightning dan kepala pelayan hanya perlu menyediakan makan malam sesuai permintaan pria itu.

Lightning kembali teringat saat sang pangeran memergoki nya sedang ikut melirik album itu dan meringis. Tanpa sadar, tangan nya berhenti mengaduk sup dan bahkan hampir mendorong panci sup itu hingga hampir terjatuh dari kompor.

Lightning dengan refleks menahan panci itu, namun isi sup sedikit terpercik keluar dan mengotori meja.

"Lightning, apa yang kau lakukan ?", ucap kepala pelayan itu.

"Ma-maaf, saya tidak konsentrasi."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Tolong jangan ulangi lagi."

Lightning mengangguk dan berusaha berkonsentrasi mengerjakan pekerjaan nya.

Makan malam dimulai dan Lightning berdiri di sudut ruangan. Ia menahan nafas saat melirik sang pangeran keluar dari kamar bersama dengan Prompto dan duduk bersebrangan untuk menikmati makan malam.

"Nona, tolong berikan saus tomat untukku." , ucap Prompto sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Lightning.

Lightning mengambil botol berisi saus tomat dan segera memberikan nya pada Prompto.

"Terima Kasih." , ujar Prompto sambil mengangkat sedikit sudut bibir nya.

Lightning mengangguk dan kembali ke sudut ruangan. Pelayan lain nya sesekali menuangkan minuman ke dalam gelas yang kosong.

Gelas minuman sang pangeran kembali kosong dan dengan jantung berdebar ia mengambil teko berisi teh dan menuangkan ke gelas sang pangeran.

Lightning menundukkan kepala tanpa berani melihat sosok sang pangeran dan hanya fokus menuangkan teh. Lightning kembali menyenggol meja dan hampir menjatuhkan gelas yang baru saja diisinya bila pria itu tak sigap menahan gelas nya.

"Maafkan saya.", ucap Lightning sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Tch… tolong berhati-hatilah." , ucap pria itu sambil melanjutkan makan dan Lightning kembali menundukkan kepala sebelum kembali ke sudut ruangan dengan gadis bersurai hitam yang terus menerus menatap ke arah nya.

….*….

Makan malam bagi sang pangeran dan pria bersurai blonde itu berakhir. Prompto pulang setelah makan malam dan sang pangeran kembali ke kamar nya.

Makan malam bagi Lightning, kepala pelayan dan gadis bersurai hitam pun tiba. Lightning menikmati sepiring fried rice dengan omelette untuk makan malam dan duduk disamping gadis bersurai hitam itu.

Mencoba bersikap ramah, Lightning mengucapkan selamat makan pada gadis itu. Dan dengan ramah, gadis itu membalas ucapan Lightning.

Selesai makan malam, Lightning mencuci piring dan kembali ke kamar untuk mandi dan mengganti pakaian.

Apartemen itu memiliki satu kamar pelayan dan lima buah kamar. Lightning menempati kamar pelayan bersama gadis bersurai hitam itu, sementara kepala pelayan berada di salah satu diantara lima kamar itu.

Lightning membaringkan tubuh nya di atas tempat tidur yang entah kenapa terasa begitu empuk dan menggoda nya untuk segera menuju alam mimpi.

Tubuh Lightning terasa begitu lelah, namun mata nya sama sekali tak dapat terpejam. Gadis bersurai hitam yang tidur di kasur di sebelah nya sudah tertidur pulas dan Lightning tetap tak dapat tertidur walaupun sudah berganti posisi beberapa kali.

Merasa bosan, Lightning mencoba untuk tidur dengan cara menghitung domba dan memejamkan mata.

Satu domba… dua domba… tiga domba… Lightning terus menghitung dan rasa kantuk tetap tak kunjung datang.

Sembilan puluh delapan domba… sembilan puluh sembilan domba… seratus domba… Lightning tetap tak dapat tertidur walaupun telah menghitung seratus domba. Merasa jengkel, Lightning melirik jam dinding yang terpajang di dinding yang berlapiskan kertas dinding.

Pukul dua belas malam, sudah cukup larut. Dengan sedikit mengendap-endap, Lightning membuka pintu dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Ia berharap sang pangeran sudah tertidur sehingga ia dapat berdiri di depan jendela kaca besar itu untuk sekadar melirik pemandangan kota dengan lampu berkerlap-kerlip dari puncak gedung.

Lightning terkejut mendapati sosok pria yang berdiri membelakangi nya sambil menatap ke arah jendela itu.

Lightning berbalik dan hendak beranjak pergi. Namun pria itu menyadari kehadiran gadis itu dan berkata, "Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah malam seperti ini, Lightning ?"

Dengan terkejut dan suara sedikit bergetar akibat keterkejutan dan ketakutan, Lightning menjawab, "Maaf, saya hanya tidak bisa tidur dan memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar kamar."

Pria itu tak mengatakan apapun. Namun, tatapan nya seolah menyuruh Lightning untuk berjalan mendekat.

Bagaikan besi yang tertarik medan magnet, Lightning berjalan mendekati pria itu dan ikut melirik pemandangan kota dari jauh.

Gedung bertingkat tinggi di kerajaan Lucis bukanlah hal aneh. Kerajaan Lucis adalah sebuah kerajaan modern dengan gedung-gedung bertingkat tinggi walaupun pemerintahan yang masih berbentuk monarki. Namun, gedung-gedung bertingkat itu terlihat indah di malam hari dengan lampu-lampu terang bagaikan di siang hari, terlebih bila dilihat dari puncak gedung.

"Kemarilah." , ucap pria itu.

Lightning berjalan mendekati jendela kaca itu dan berdiri di samping pria itu. Tubuh mereka hanya berjarak tak lebih dari satu meter.

"Kau masih memikirkan hal itu ?"

"Maaf, saya tidak mengerti maksud anda tuan. Bisakah anda menjelaskan nya ?"

"Tadi, saat di mobil kau ikut melirik album foto yang sedang kulihat, kan ?"

"Ya. Maafkan saya. Saya merasa begitu malu dan bersalah karena telah mengusik privasi anda."

"Tidak apa-apa. "

Lightning mengernyitkan dahi. Pria itu sangat aneh, terkadang begitu baik, namun di saat yang sama juga menyebalkan dan cabul.

Lightning dan pria itu terdiam sambil menatap ke luar jendela. Tak ada seorangpun yang berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan dan Lightning merasa tak berhak memulai pembicaraan walau sebetulnya banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakan nya.

Merasa canggung, Lightning mencoba membuka pembicaraan dan berkata, "Apakah anda ingin dibuatkan makanan ringan atau minuman ?"

"Boleh. Tolong buatkan dua mi instan cup untuk kau dan aku serta dua gelas coklat hangat. "

"Baiklah. Saya akan segera membuat nya."

Lightning membungkuk dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang keluarga menuju dapur.

Tanpa disadari Lightning, sang pangeran mengangkat sedikit sudut bibir nya dan menatap punggung gadis itu yang berjalan menjauh.

Pria itu kembali menatap ke arah puncak gedung dan tatapan nya seolah menerawang jauh. Bagi pria itu, menatap Lightning bagaikan menatap seseorang yang pernah dicintai nya, dan kinipun masih tetap dicintai nya walaupun ia tahu orang itu tak pernah benar-benar menginginkan nya selain untuk ambisi pribadi.

Surai merah muda Lightning tak jauh berbeda dengan surai milik gadis itu. Dan wajah Lightning terlihat sangat mirip dengan wajah gadis itu walaupun wajah Lightning terlihat lebih maskulin.

Pria itu menarik nafas dan menghembuskan dalam-dalam, ia mengeluarkan sebatang rokok yang sudah lama tak dihisap nya dan mengeluarkan zippo serta menyalakan api dan menghisap nya.

Untuk saat ini, rokok itu terasa begitu menenangkan dengan rasa menthol yang tak terlalu pekat. Setidaknya, rasa menthol itu seolah sedikit membekukan luka hati pria itu yang perlahan kembali terbuka akibat pertemuan yang tak diinginkan disaat ia mencoba melupakan gadis itu.

Lightning membawa sebuah nampan dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga serta meletakkan nampan itu di atas coffee table serta mendekati sang pangeran.

"Tuan, mi instan dan susu hangat nya sudah siap."

Pria itu melepaskan batang rokok di mulut nya dan berjalan menuju sofa serta mematikan rokok itu di sebuah asbak. Pria itu mengambil sebuah cup mi instan dan meletakkan gelas coklat nya diluar nampan."

"Selamat makan.", ucap pria itu.

"Selamat makan, tuan."

Pria itu menyentuh cup mi instan dengan anggun dan mulai makan. Lightning perlahan mengangkat cup mi instan itu dan berusaha keras tak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

Kuah hangat mi instan itu terasa menghangati tubuh Lightning dan Noctis di tengah dingin nya malam.

Terdengar suara seruputan dan seseorang yang meminum kuah dari cup mi instant. Lightning terkejut menatap pria yang sedang duduk dihadapan nya menyeruput kuah dari cup mi instant yang sedang diminum nya.

Lightning meletakkan cup mi instant nya dan menundukkan kepala, "Maafkan kelalaian saya sehingga lupa menyediakan sendok untuk anda."

Pria itu meletakkan cup mi instant kosong dan tanpa sadar mengulurkan tangan mengelus kepala gadis itu serta berbicara dengan nada yang lembut, "Sejak tadi kau terus menerus mengucapkan 'Maafkan aku'. Apakah kau tidak merasa lelah mengucapkan nya terus menerus, hm ?"

"Y-your Majesty." , ucap Lightning dengan wajah memerah.

Lightning merasa senang sekaligus heran dengan sentuhan pria itu. Ini bukanlah kali pertama seorang pria menyentuh nya. Hope, rekan kerja part time sekaligus sahabat nya bahkan pernah memeluk nya atau menggandeng nya. Namun, itu semua terasa berbeda.

Pria itu menyadari tangan nya yang kini berpindah ke puncak kepala gadis itu serta dengan cepat melepaskan nya dan menundukkan kepala.

"Moushiwake arimasen gozaimasu, Lightning.", pria itu menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Terlihat jelas wajah pria itu benar-benar memerah karena malu.

"Douiteshimasite" , ucap Lightning dengan canggung serta ikut menundukkan kepala.

Pria itu mengangkat kepala nya. Semburat merah masih terlihat di wajah nya. Pria itu merasa benar-benar malu. Tanpa sadar ia kehilangan kendali atas diri nya sendiri dan bersikap sesuai apa yang diinginkan nya dalam hati serta menunjukkan diri nya yang sebenarnya kepada gadis yang baru dikenal nya selama dua hari.

Bahkan, pria itu menunjukkan sisi 'tidak anggun' yang tak akan pernah ditunjukkan anggota kerajaan manapun pada gadis itu.

Pria itu dengan cepat menghabiskan coklat hangat milik nya dan meletakkan nya di nampan.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamar. Tolong rapihkan peralatan makan ini." , ucap pria itu dengan wajah memerah yang disembunyikan dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar.

Lightning melirik sang pangeran dan menghabiskan mi instan serta minuman coklat hangat dan mencuci peralatan makan.

Suara air mengalir terasa begitu menenangkan di tengah malam yang sunyi. Sentuhan pria itu begitu singkat bagi nya, namun terasa begitu nyaman bagaikan zat terlarang yang menimbulkan adiksi dan membuar Lightning menginginkan nya lagi. Imajinasi terliar Lightning berkhayal membayangkan seandainya ia dekat dengan sang pangeran walaupun itu tak mungkin.

Lightning menekan kepala dan dada nya sendiri serta menghentikan diri nya untuk memikirkan pria itu serta meyakinkan diri bila sentuhan pria itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

**- To be Continued-**

* * *

><p>Reply to reviews :<p>

* * *

><p>- muni (guest) : pasti bakal diupdate kok.<p>

- Uesugi Kasuga (guest) : Gomen ne konflik nya nggak terlalu kerasa.

- yuura breena : thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Sepanjang malam, Lightning berusaha keras untuk tertidur. Sentuhan sang pangeran kemarin masih terus terbayang dalam benak nya dan ekspresi pria itu yang terlihat muram, dan terkesan rapuh.

Pria itu bahkan seolah menatap orang lain walau fakta nya ia sedang menatap Lightning saat itu. Pria itu juga memandang album berisi foto dirinya dengan gadis bernama Stella itu. Lightning merasa penasaran, apa hubungan sang pangeran dengan gadis bernama Stella itu ? Apabila mereka saling mencintai, atau setidaknya sang pangeran mencintai gadis itu, maka seharusnya ia tidak perlu bersembunyi di kerajaan nya sendiri demi menghindari gadis itu.

'Sudahlah, ini bukan urusanku. Aku tak seharusnya memikirkan hal ini', gumam Lightning pada dirinya sendiri seraya berjalan menuju pintu kamar sang pangeran.

Hari ini, Lightning mendapat tugas untuk membersihkan kamar sang pangeran, mencuci dan membersihkan ruang keluarga. Namun, pria itu secara khusus meminta dibangunkan pukul enam pagi dengan alasan tidak ingin terlambat untuk jogging.

Perlahan, Lightning berjalan mendekati pintu dan mengetuk pintu serta memanggil sang pangeran. Satu kali ketuk, masih belum terdengar tanda-tanda pintu akan terbuka. Lightning menunggu sekitar satu menit dan kembali mengetuk pintu, namun juga masih tak terlihat tanda pintu akan terbuka atau seseorang yang melangkah menuju pintu.

Lightning melirik jam di saku ponsel nya, pukul enam lewat tiga menit. Sudah tiga menit berlalu dan pria itu masih belum bangun. Lightning merasa bimbang antara meninggalkan pintu kamar dan membiarkan pria itu tertidur lima atau sepuluh menit lagi atau kembali mengetuk pintu.

Lightning memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu dengan sedikit berteriak dan menunggu sekitar satu menit. Pria itu masih juga tak membuka pintu.

Dengan cemas Lightning kembali melirik jam. Pukul enam sudah lewat sepuluh menit dan pria itu sulit sekali dibangunkan.

Lightning mengumpulkan keberanian untuk membuka pintu dengan perlahan dan terkejut melihat ruangan yang baru saja dimasukinya.

Kemarin, ruangan kamar itu sangat rapih dan Lightning sempat membantu menata ruangan. Sekarang, ruangan itu begitu berantakan. Pakaian bertebaran di depan pintu kamar mandi, lemari yang terbuka, buku yang bertebaran di lantai di dekat kasur serta yang terparah, sang pangeran tidur dalam posisi berantakan dan bedcover yang ditendang nya ke lantai.

Dua hari bekerja bersama pria itu dan Lightning cukup yakin bila pria itu perfeksionis, dan seseorang yang perfeksionis seharusnya begitu menjaga kerapihan dan kebersihan tempat tinggal nya. Kemarin, saat ia membersihkan kamar pria itu, kamar itu sangat rapih hingga Lightning hanya memerlukan lima menit hanya untuk membersihkan lantai. Dan saat ini, sungguh keterbalikan.

Perlahan, Lightning mendekati sang pangeran yang sedang tertidur dan berkata, "Tuan Noctis, ayo bangun. Sekarang sudah lewat pukul enam."

Pria itu masih memeluk guling dengan erat tanpa memedulikan Lightning yang kini berada di kamar nya.

"Bukankah anda ingin pergi jogging, tuan Noctis ?", ujar Lightning.

Pria itu kini malah menggunakan bantal untuk menutupi telinga nya. Lightning merasa jengkel, pria itu pasti sudah terbangun dan berpura-pura tidur. Bila pria itu bukanlah majikan nya dan bukan seorang pangeran, Lightning sangat ingin mengambil air dan menyiramkan air itu ke tubuh pria itu.

"Tuan Noctis, bangunlah", Lightning menepuk lengan pria itu. Kulit pria itu terlihat sangat putih dan mulus, bahkan bila dibandingkan dengan seorang wanita.

Pria itu seketika membuka mata nya dan menatap Lightning dengan terkejut dan menjerit, "Apa yang kau lakukan ? Kau cabul !"

Lightning seketika berjengit dan mundur satu langkah serta menatap sang tuan dengan jengkel.

'Apa-apaan pria itu ? Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan begitu saat ia menggodaku kemarin', maki Lightning dalam hati.

"Saya sudah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali dan anda masih belum bangun, tuan Noctis."

"Kau tidak perlu menyentuh tubuhku, kan ?" , ucap pria itu dengan ketus.

Sambil menyeringai, pria itu kembali berkata, "Oh, aku tahu. Kau pasti mencari kesempatan untuk menggoda dan menyentuhku, kan ?"

"Apa ? Bahkan membayangkan seorang pria sepertimu saja sudah membuatku mual.", pekik Lightning tanpa sadar.

Pria itu terbelalak dengan sikap Lightning yang tak seperti biasanya. Ia kembali menyeringai dan berusaha memancing emosi gadis itu.

"Memangnya aku ingin menyentuhmu, nona maskulin ?"

Lightning merasa jengkel dengan pria itu. Pria itu benar-benar menghancurkan mood nya pagi ini.

"Kemarin apa yang kau lakukan, tuan yang sok keren dan berpura-pura maskulin ?", tanya Lightning dengan ketus. Ia benar-benar tak sadar bila saat ini ia sedang berhadapan dengan sang majikan yang merupakan seorang pangeran.

"Apa yang kulakukan ?", Noctis mengernyitkan dahi.

Wajah Lightning memerah seketika, "Kemarin malam, kau"

Lightning menyentuh kepala nya sendiri dan memperagakan apa yang dilakukan pria itu kemarin malam.

Seketika, Noctis tertawa mendengar ucapan Lightning. Lightning kembali mengernyitkan dahi,

"Apa yang perlu ditertawakan ?"

"Kau."

Lightning menatap diri nya sendiri, rasanya tak ada yang perlu ditertawakan. Pria itu mungkin mengidap skizofrenia, atau setidaknya gangguan jiwa tahap ringan.

"Aku ?"

"Ya. Kau kira kemarin aku serius ?"

Wajah Lightning kembali merah padam, kali ini karena merasa malu dan jengkel. Ia merasa bodoh setelah pria itu mempermainkan nya dan membuatnya susah tidur semalam karena memikirkan nya.

Lightning merasa harga diri nya jatuh seketika. Ia terlalu malu untuk mengakui bila semalam ia memang berpikir bila pria itu serius. Tatapan dan ekspresi pria itu memang terlihat sangat serius dan Lightning tak berpikir bila pria itu bercanda.

"Tentu saja tidak, tuan Noctis yang tidak anggun."

Noctis menatap Lightning dengan jengkel, "Apanya yang tidak anggun ? Aku ini seorang pangeran dan terdidik untuk memiliki sikap yang berkelas dan sopan. Tidak seperti kau, gadis kasar."

Seketika, Lightning tersadar bila ia bersikap kasar. Dengan jengkel ia terpaksa menundukkan kepala kepada pria dihadapan nya yang menyeringai puas.

"Maafkan saya, tuan Noctis. "

Pria itu tersenyum puas dan berkata, "Baiklah. Sekarang cepatlah ganti pakaianmu dan temani aku jogging."

Lightning mengernyitkan dahi. Pria itu aneh sekali, ia baru pertama kali mendengar mengenai seorang tuan yang mengajak pelayan nya jogging.

"Nona Lebreau dan kepala pelayan juga ikut ?"

"Tidak, kau saja."

"Maaf tuan, namun kepala pelayan menyuruh saya untuk membersihkan kamar anda dan mencuci pakaian."

"Itu bisa dilakukan setelah jogging, kau harus melayaniku selama jogging dengan membawakan botol minum dan handuk untukku."

Lightning menatap pemuda di hadapan nya dengan jengkel. Benar-benar seenaknya dan menjengkelkan.

"Bagaimana bila Lebreau saja ? Saya akan berada di rumah untuk mengerjakan tugas saya." , ucap Lightning dengan sesopan mungkin.

Pria itu menatap Lightning dengan tatapan meremehkan, "Huh ? Kau melawanku ? Aku ini majikanmu, kau harus mematuhiku "

Dengan berat hati, Lightning menundukkan kepala dan berkata, "Baiklah, tuan Noctis."

…..*…..

Lightning mengganti pakaian nya dengan celana training berwarna hitam dan t-shirt berwarna hitam serta mengikat rambut nya.

Sebetulnya, ia sengaja mengenakan pakaian seperti itu. Tentu saja ia memiliki pakaian jogging yang terkesan lebih feminine dan memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh nya, namun ia takkan memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh nya pada pria itu.

Lightning memasukkan telepon gengam dan sedikit uang ke dalam saku celana serta berjalan keluar dari kamar untuk bertemu dengan kepala pelayan.

"Maaf, tuan Noctis meminta saya pergi jogging bersama beliau. Saya mungkin tidak dapat mengerjakan tugas saya."

"Tadi tuan Noctis telah mengatakan pada saya. Lebreau akan menggantikan mengerjakan tugas mu sekarang dan nanti siang ia dapat bersantai sementara kau bekerja menggantikan nya,"

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Lightning berjalan menuju ke ruang tamu dan menemukan Noctis sedang duduk di sofa sambil menatap nya.

"Kau sudah siap ?"

"Sudah."

Noctis mengambil sebuah botol minum berisi air mineral dan handuk serta menyerahkan pada Lightning, "Tolong bawakan untukku, ya"

Lightning menerima handuk dan botol minum milik pria itu dengan wajah yang menunjukkan kekesalan. Ia mengambil sebuah kantung plastic dan memasukkan handuk dan botol minum itu ke dalam kantung plastic serta berjalan mengikuti Noctis.

Noctis mengenakan hoodie untuk menutupi wajah nya dan sedikit menunduk. Ia menekan tombol turun dan lift mengarah ke lantai UG tempat ia memarkir mobil.

Lightning berjalan pelan mengikuti Noctis menuju sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam yang entah sejak kapan dapat berada di tempat parkir apartemen itu. Noctis membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di kursi pengemudi serta meminta Lightning duduk di samping nya.

Dengan canggung, Lightning duduk di samping pria itu. Ia tak pernah menaiki mobil sport mewah seperti ini sepanjang hidup nya, dan ia merasa gugup. Terutama dengan sang pangeran yang sedang mengemudi di samping nya.

Noctis mengemudi menuju portal pembayaran parkir serta mengeluarkan kartu keanggotaan dan menunjukkan pada petugas parkir apartemen dan petugas itu membuka portal serta membiarkan mobil Noctis lewat.

Suasana kota tidak terlalu macet dan Noctis dapat mengemudi di jalan dengan kecepatan enam puluh kilometer per jam. Lightning tak tahu kemana pria itu akan mengemudi dan ia merasa heran.

Apartemen yang dimiliki sang pangeran memiliki fasilitas kolam renang dan jogging track yang cukup luas. Dan Lightning tak mengerti mengapa pria itu tak mau menggunakan jogging track di apartemen nya sendiri.

"Tuan Noctis, kita akan kemana ?"

"Taman."

"Taman ? Bukankah di apartemen terdapat jogging track ?"

"Kau ini berisik sekali. Padahal penampilanmu saat ini sangat maskulin lho. Aku tak pernah bertemu dengan orang maskulin yang banyak bicara sepertimu."

Seketika, Lightning kembali jengkel. Merah muda adalah warna feminine dan memilik rambut berwarna merah mudah sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menunjukkan gender nya secara implisit. Selain itu, mana ada pria maskulin yang memliki rambut panjang dan memilki payudara ?

"Maskulin ? Warna rambutku saja bahkan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menunjukkan gender ku"

"Kau kira tidak ada pria berambut merah muda ?"

Lightning terdiam. Kini ia tak peduli bila pria dihadapan nya adalah pangeran atau bukan. Ia tak mau terus mengalah dan berdam diri serta membiarkan pria itu menjadi-jadi.

Dengan sengaja, Lightning mengalihkan pembicaraan dan berkata, "Oh ya, aku baru pertama kali melihat seorang pangeran yang makan dengan berisik dan meminum kuah mi instan langsung dari cup nya. Lalu, pangeran itu sangat berisik dan suka menggoda wanita. Dan, orang itu ada di sampingku sekarang."

"Menggoda wanita ? Memangnya kau wanita ?"

Lightning mengeratkan kepalan tangan nya dan menahan emosi nya.

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan padaku bila kau adalah wanita."

Wajah Lightning kembali memerah. Pria itu jelas sedang melecehkan nya saat ini. Ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskan perlahan, mencoba sabar dengan pria itu.

"Lihat saja wajah dan bentuk tubuhku."

"Wajahmu terlihat sangat maskulin untuk ukuran wanita, lalu dada mu tidak terlalu besar."

"Terserah kau sajalah.", jawab Lightning dengan bosan.

"Aku serius. "

Lightning tak menjawab ucapan pria itu. Sepertinya sepulang jogging nanti ia harus segera berkaca dan memperhatikan wajah dan tubuh nya sendiri serta membandingkan nya dengan wanita lain.

…..*…..

Pria itu mengemudi menuju sebuah taman yang terletak di pinggir kota dan sangat sepi.

Pria itu memarkir mobil nya di sebuah tempat parkir di dekat taman yang tidak terlalu ramai serta turun dari mobil.

"Maaf tuan Noctis, bolehkah saya bertanya ?"

"Apa, nona maskulin ?", jawab pria itu sambil memasang ekspresi yang membuat Lightning jengkel.

Lightning menatap pria itu dengan jengkel, dan mengutarakan pertanyaan nya.

"Anda tidak bersama dengan pengawal-pengawal anda hari ini ?"

"Tidak. Akan mencurigakan bila aku terus menerus bersama mereka."

Lightning mengangguk pertanda bahwa ia mengerti. Ia memegang kantung plastic berisi minuman dan handuk pria itu serta turun dari mobil.

Pria itu berjalan di samping Lightning dan berbicara dengan suara pelan, "Selama di taman, panggil aku Noct saja. Dan aku akan memanggilmu Lightning."

"Baiklah."

Lightning berjalan di samping pria itu menuju taman. Ia mengambil jarak lebih dari satu meter dari pria itu dan memasuki taman.

Taman itu benar-benar sepi. Hanya terlihat beberapa lansia yang sedang duduk di taman dan membaca buku ataupun berolahraga.

Lightning berjalan dengan santai dan menghirup udara segar di taman itu yang dipenuhi dengan pepohonan dan sesekali terlihat burung yang berterbangan.

Sementara itu, Noctis mulai melakukan jogging mengelilingi taman serta berada jauh di depan Lightning. Menyadari gadis itu tak mengikuti nya, ia menoleh ke belakang dan sedikit berteriak.

"Lightning, apa yang kau lakukan ? Ayo jogging bersamaku."

"Eh ? Aku juga ikut ?", Lightning berusaha membiasakan diri dengan menggunakan bahasa informal saat percakapan seperti ini.

"Tentu saja, kau harus tetap melayaniku selama jogging."

Lightning mengeratkan pegangan nya pada kantung plastic itu. Ia benar-benar jengkel karena terpilih harus melayani majikan seperti itu.

'Sejak kapan seorang pelayan harus ikut berjogging bersama majikan ? Terutama, majikan yang seperti ini pula', gerutu Lightning dalam hati.

Lightning cukup yakin bila kerajaan Lucis cukup kaya dan mampu menyewa beberapa puluh atau bahkan ratusan pengawal sekalipun bagi sang pangeran. Lalu, mengapa sang pangeran malah meminta pelayan nya mengawali saat jogging ?

"Hey ! Kau melamun ?", seseorang menepuk bahu Lightning.

Lightning menoleh dan mendapati Noctis yang kini sudah berada di samping nya.

"Ah, ma-maaf" , ucap Lightning tanpa sadar.

Pria itu mulai berjogging dan kini Lightning berjogging mengikuti pria itu. Pria itu cukup cepat walaupun ia hanya berjogging dan Lightning terpaksa berlari mengikuti pria itu.

Taman itu cukup luas dengan luas 2.500 m2 dan pria itu sudah mengelilingi taman hanya dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit. Lightning mulai merasa kelelahan dan kehabisan nafas.

"Tunggu aku !", ucap Lightning.

Pria itu menoleh dan menatap dengan tatapan meremehkan, "Lambat sekali."

Lightning berusaha keras mempercepat lari walaupun ia merasa lelah dan kini berada di samping pria itu yang dengan sengaja memperlambat jogging.

"Kita akan jogging berapa putaran ?"

"Lima."

Lightning terbelalak mendengar ucapan pria itu dan berkata, "Maaf, namun aku mulai sedikit lelah."

"Payah sekali. Kau lelah hanya dalam satu putaran ?"

"Itu karena kau cepat sekali."

"Padahal aku tidak berlari."

"Itu karena kau seorang pria dan aku wanita."

"Bukankah kau wanita maskulin ?"

Lightning benar-benar jengkel. Namun ia tak berniat meladeni pria itu. Ia tak sepenuhnya menyalahkan pria itu karena tak memahami dirinya serta menganggap semua orang memiliki kekuatan fisik yang sama Sebagai seorang pangeran ia memang memiliki pelatihan ilmu bela diri sejak usia dini. Bahkan, ia juga memiliki kemampuan spesial sehingga memiliki kekuatan fisik jauh diatas rata-rata.

"Sudahlah, lanjutkan saja jogging nya."

Pria itu mengangguk dan kali ini ia mempercepat jogging sehingga kembali berada di depan Lightning. Lightning mulai merasa lelah, namun ia tak ingin kalah dan memaksakan diri berjogging.

Lightning terus berusaha mengatur nafas nya agar nafas nya tak tersengal-sengal sehingga pria itu menertawakan diri nya. Keringat mengalir di pelipis nya dan kaki nya mulai terasa pegal, namun ia berusaha untuk tak menghiraukan nya dan terus berjogging.

Noctis berhenti sejenak di putaran ke dua setengah serta membiarkan Lightning mengejar nya.

"Lightning, tolong keluarkan handuk nya."

Lightning mengambil handuk kecil dari kantung dan menyerahkan nya pada pria itu.

Pria itu menolak mengambil handuk kecil dari tangan Lightning dan meminta Lightning membasuh wajah pria itu dengan handuk.

Lightning berjalan mendekati pria itu dan menyentuh wajah pria itu dengan handuk. Dari dekat, pria itu terlihat sangat tampan dengan bibir tipis, hidung mancung dan bentuk wajah dan kulit yang sempurna serta iris biru yang indah.

Entah kenapa, jantung Lightning berdegup kencang. Rambut pria itu terlihat kecoklatan dibawah sinar matahari dan membuat pria itu terlihat semakin tampan.

"Kenapa ? Kau berdebar-debar karena kagum padaku ?"

Ucapan pria itu membuat Lightning merasa malu dan jengkel. Ia sedikit menunduk agar tak perlu melihat wajah pria itu serta membasuh wajah pria itu dengan kasar hingga kulit wajah pria itu memerah.

"Argh… hentikan ! Sakit !", pria itu setengah menjerit dan menghentikan tangan Lightning yang sedang membasuh wajah pria itu dengan asal.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih ? Wanita macam apa yang bahkan tak mengerti cara membasuh wajah.", ucap pria itu dengan ketus. Namun, Lightning dapat menangkap bila sebetulnya pria itu berpura-pura bersikap ketus.

"Bukankah kau bilang aku adalah wanita maskulin ? Tentu saja aku tak mungkin membasuh wajah dengan lembut, terutama wajah pria cantik sepertimu."

Pria itu terlihat jengkel dan mengambil handuk dari tangan Lightning. Tanpa sengaja tangan mereka bersentuhan.

'Tangan pria itu besar dan hangat', batin Lightning. Ia hampir terlena dengan kehangatan telapak tangan pria itu dan segera tersadar serta melepaskan tangan nya sendiri.

Noctis mengusap wajah dan leher nya yang berkeringat dengan kain handuk kecil itu serta mengambil botol minuman dari kantung plastic yang dipegang Lightning serta meminum nya.

Selesai minum, ia melempar botol minum itu pada Lightning dan Lightning menangkapnya.

"Kau ingin minum juga ?", tanya Noctis pada Lightning.

Lightning mengernyitkan dahi. Lagi-lagi pria itu membuatnya terkejut dengan ucapan dan tindakan yang sama sekali diluar dugaan. Ia merasa haus dan lelah, namun tak ada penjual minuman di tempat mereka berada saat ini. Namun, bila ia meminum dari botol itu, sama saja dengan berciuman secara tidak langsung dengan pria itu dan ia sama sekali tak sudi.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Pria itu melanjutkan jogging dan Lightning mengikutinya sambil melirik sekeliling taman untuk menemukan penjual minuman.

…..*…..

Lebih dari tiga puluh menit berlalu dan Noctis telah menyelesaikan jogging lima putaran. Lightning menyelesaikan jogging serta segera berjalan dengan menyeret kaki nya yan terasa benar-benar lemas dan tak bertenaga untuk menuju ke sebuah vending machine.

Lightning memasukkan selembar uang kertas dan mengambil sebotol minuman dingin yang menyegarkan.

"Kau ingin ikut makan bersamaku ?", tanya Noctis sambil menghampiri Lightning yang berdiri di depan vending machine.

"Aku akan menunggu kau selesai makan saja, Noct."

"Kenapa ?"

"Aku sudah makan pagi. Lagipula, aku merasa sangat lelah."

"Tidak apa-apa. "

Lightning menatap pria yang kini berdiri di samping nya. Pria itu benar-benar sulit dipahami, bagaikan dua sisi koin yang sama.

Noctis menyadari bila Lightning terlihat ragu. Wajah gadis itu terlihat sangat berantakan dan kelelahan. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, pria itu menggendong gadis itu dengan cara bridal style dan membuat gadis itu benar-benar kaget.

"Tu-tuan Noctis… tu-turunkan s-saya… " , wajah Lightning benar-benar memerah. Seorang pria yang baru dikenalnya dan merupakan seorang pangeran menggendong nya. Ia bagaikan seorang putri yang terdapat di dongeng-dongeng, setidaknya begitulah yang dirasakan nya saat ini.

"Kau pucat, Lightning."

"Tapi, aku masih sanggup berjalan."

Lightning menatap pria itu. Lengan pria itu terlihat kekar dan otot lengan pria itu menengang akibat menggendong gadis itu sehingga terlihat jelas otot yang terbentuk sempurna.

Wajah pria itu terlihat tampan dari segala posisi. Bahkan, dari posisi Lightning saat ini, wajah Noctis tetap terlihat tampan. Beginikah pesona seorang pangeran ?

"To-tolong turunkan saya." , ujar Lightning dengan jantung berdebar dan wajah yang sangat memerah.

Pria itu tak menghiraukan ucapan Lightning serta berjalan menuju tempat parkir dan menurunkan Lightning tepat di depan mobil.

Noctis membuka pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan Lightning masuk serta kembali membuat gadis itu terkejut. Namun, walaupun pria itu berada di dekat nya dan sedang membuka pintu untuk nya, Lightning tetap merasa seolah pria itu tak 'menatapnya' saat ini.

Pria itu masuk ke dalam kursi pengemudi dan menjalankan mobil dengan kecepatan empat puluh kilometer per jam.

"Tuan Noctis." , ucap Lightning sambil menatap pria itu.

"Ya ?"

"Tadi, mengapa anda menggendong saya ? Anda tentu sadar bila saya adalah Claire Faron, pelayan anda, bukan ?"

Noctis terdiam. Ia tak ingin mengakuinya, namun ia seolah melihat diri gadis lain dalam diri Lightning, gadis yang dulu dicintainya dan kinipun masih dicintainya. Ia seolah tak sadar saat menggendong Lightning dan melakukan nya karena refleks sekaligus bersalah karena membuat gadis itu bersalah.

"Ya, aku sadar."

"Lalu, anda menggendong saya ?"

"Maafkan aku, Lightning. Aku benar-benar tak sadar telah melakukan nya."

Lightning mengangguk, ia memutuskan tak akan menceritakan hal itu pada siapapun. Ia memang jengkel dengan pria aneh di samping nya, namun ia sadar mengenai status pria itu dan tak akan mempermalukan pria itu.

"Tentu saja, aku pun takkan memberitahu siapapun."

"Terima kasih"

Lightning memejamkan mata nya dan membiarkan pria itu mengemudi. Noctis melirik Lightning dengan ekor mata nya. Gadis itu memang memiliki wajah maskulin, namun bersama gadis itu benar-benar mengingatkan nya akan gadis yang dicintainya walaupun warna rambut dan sikap mereka berbeda.

Ya, mereka benar-benar berbeda. Gadis yang disukai Noctis berasal dari keluarga berpengaruh dan memiliki sikap anggun, sopan dan tak pernah mengungkapkan pikiran nya secara gamblang. Gadis itu juga sangat feminine walaupun wajah nya juga sedikit maskulin, seperti Lightning.

Noctis tersenyum simpul saat melirik Lightning. Ia sendiri tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan nya hingga membuatnya tanpa sadar mengangkat sedikit sudut bibir nya membentuk senyuman.

….*….

Noctis mengemudi menuju sebuah kedai makan kecil yang terletak di sebuah ruko. Kedai makan itu tak terlalu ramai dan terlihat beberapa pengunjung yang baru saja keluar dari kedai itu. Pengunjung-pengunjung itu terlihat berasal dari kalangan ekonomi menengah ke bawah.

Noctis memarkir mobil nya dan menepuk bahu Lightning.

"Lightning, bangunlah."

Lightning membuka mata nya dan mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Ia merasa sangat mengantuk dan hampir tertidur bila Noctis tak membangunkan nya.

"Maaf, ini dimana ?"

"Kedai makan. Kita akan makan terlebih dahulu."

Lightning mengucek mata nya dan turun dari mobil serta berjalan mengikuti Noctis memasuki kedai makan. Pria itu melupakan hoodie nya di dalam mobil serta membuat beberapa pengunjung menundukkan kepala serta terlihat segan.

Noctis duduk di salah satu meja di sudut ruangan dan berhadapan dengan Lightning. Seorang pelayan dengan gugup menyerahkan menu dan menundukkan kepala.

"Lightning, pesan saja makanan yang kau inginkan.", ucap Noctis.

Lightning membuka menu itu dan tanpa sengaja melirik daftar harga. Harga makanan di kedai itu sangat terjangkau, bahkan bagi seorang pelayan seperti Lightning sekalipun. Ia tak mengerti bagaimana bisa seorang pangeran makan di kedai seperti itu.

Rasanya tidak mungkin bila pria itu pelit. Saat pertama kali bertemu di kafe, pria itu membayar untuk berada di VIP room serta memesan minuman termahal.

Noctis memesan makanan dan melirik Lightning seolah meyakinkan gadis itu untuk memesan. Lightning memesan menu yang tak terlalu mahal.

Lightning ingin sekali bertanya pada pria itu, namun ia mengurungkan niat nya. Ia merasa bila pertanyaan nya akan menganggu privasi pria itu, lagipula itu bukanlah urusan nya.

"Nanti, tolong bantu aku mencicipi makanan dan minuman."

"Baiklah, tuan."

Pria itu menatap sekeliling dan berbisik, "Sudah kubilang, panggil saja Noct."

"Ah, baiklah, Noct."

Selanjutnya, tak ada percakapan dan tak lama kemudian pelayan datang membawakan pesanan. Pria itu meminta sebuah gelas kosong dan piring kosong serta memindahkan sedikit minuman dan makanan nya ke gelas dan piring kosong itu.

Lightning mencicipi makanan dan minuman milik pria itu serta menunggu sekitar lima belas menit.

"Aman", bisik Lightning.

Pria itu mulai makan dan Lightning pun memakan makanan miliknya. Rasa makanan itu cukup lezat walaupun harga nya sangat terjangkau.

"Lezat" , puji Lightning tanpa sadar.

Pria itu hanya mengangguk tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Sepertinya, pria itu berusaha makan sesuai tata krama kerajaan di tempat umum seperti ini.

Lightning menghabiskan makanan dan minuman nya dengan perlahan serta berhenti makan tepat ketika Noctis selesai makan.

Noctis membersihkan tangan dan mulut dengan kain basah yang khusus disediakan pelayan kedai itu. Bahkan, pelayan kedai itu berdiri di sudut ruangan dan siap sedia bila suatu saat pria itu membutuhkan sesuatu.

"Lightning, ada apa dengan mereka ?" , ucap Noctis dengan suara pelan dan telapak tangan yang diletakkan di dekat bibir nya untuk menutupi gerakan bibir nya.

"Kau melupakan hoodie yang biasa kau pakai."

Pria itu melirik pakaian nya sendiri dan tersadar bila ia memang melupakan hoodie nya serta merasa tidak nyaman.

"Pantas saja mereka bersikap aneh."

Noctis meminta tagihan dan pemilik kedai itu segera menghampiri sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Anda tidak perlu membayar, your Majesty Noctis."

"Your Majesty ?" , Noctis berpura-pura tersenyum. "Maaf, namun kau salah mengenali orang."

"Salah mengenali orang ? Bukankah anda adalah putra mahkota kerajaan Lucis. ?"

"Bukan."

"Maaf, namun wajah anda begitu mirip."

"Kami memang bersaudara jauh dan Your Majesty sedang berada di Accordo untuk belajar. Banyak orang mengira kami adalah orang yang sama karena wajah kami mirip."

Lightning menyeringai melihat 'drama' yang tersaji di hadapan nya. Noctis memaksa meminta tagihan pada pemilik kedai itu walaupun pemilik kedai itu berkali-kali menolak.

'Konyol sekali, berpura-pura bersikap rendah hati dihadapan orang lain. Menjijikan', batin Lightning.

Lightning berjalan mengikuti Noctis menuju mobil yang terparkir di dekat kedai itu dan pemilik kedai itu membukakan pintu sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

Kali ini, Noctis tak membuka pintu mobil untuk Lightning dan Lightning memilih duduk di samping pria itu. Sebetulnya ia sangat ingin duduk di belakang, namun bagaimanapun juga ia harus menghormati sang majikan dan duduk di samping pemuda itu. Suatu kehormatan bagi seorang gadis biasa sepertinya dengan membiarkan seorang pangeran mengemudi untuknya dan ia harus menghormati hal itu. Walaupung sang pangeran itu adalah pria menyebalkan.

"Tuan Noctis, terima kasih untuk makanan yang anda berikan.", ucap Lightning dengan sopan.

"Ya", Noctis mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali dan melirik Lightning dengan takjub. "Oh, kau sopan sekali, nona maskulin."

'Apa-apaan pria itu ? Meledekku lagi ?' , batin Lightning.

"Itu karena saya harus bersikap sopan terhadap anda, tuan.", Lightning berpura-pura tersenyum sopan.

'Gadis yang mengerikan', ucap Noctis dalam hati. Bila saat ini ia sendirian, maka ia akan tertawa sepuasnya. Rasanya, ia mulai mengerti mengapa Prompto begitu suka menggoda gadis-gadis. Ia sendiripun mulai merasakan suatu kepuasan setelah berhasil menggoda Lightning.

"Oh. Baguslah."

"Makanan nya sungguh lezat. Saya sangat menyukainya", Lightning berusaha memuji pria itu. Tentu saja, Lightning tak serius. Ia hanya berpura-pura menyenangkan pria itu. Bagaimanapun, ia merasa bersalah karena telah bersikap sangat kasar dan sangat berbahaya bila pria itu benar-benar marah padanya atau melaporkan pada raja dan ratu mengenai sikapnya yang tidak hormat pada keluarga kerajaan.

"Syukurlah bila kau menyukainya."

Lightning menundukkan kepala. Pertanyaan yang ingin diutarakan nya pada pria itu bagaikan air yang hendak meluap. Namun, ia menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya pada pria itu.

Noctis menatap ke arah kedai itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sudah lebih dari tiga tahun sejak kunjungan terakhirnya ke kedai itu dan ia memberanikan diri untuk kembali berkunjung karena ia merindukan makanan di kedai itu dan ia sedang bersama Lightning.

Tadi, saat makan, ia mengingat saat dimana ia duduk berhadapan dengan sang gadis yang dicintainya. Saat dimana mereka saling berbicara dan tertawa dengan canggung, saat dimana pria itu berusaha keras menahan debaran jantung nya dan menyembunyikan rasa gugup dihadapan gadis yang dicintainya.

Ia masih ingat ketika ia berusaha keras untuk makan dengan anggun sesuai tata krama bahkan walaupun sebetulnya ia sudah sangat terlatih untuk mengikuti tata krama yang rumit.

Noctis tersenyum pahit mengingat 'kebodohan' yang dilakukan nya di masa lalu. Kenangan-kenangan itu adalah sebuah 'kebodohan masa lalu' baginya. Dan kenangan- yang terasa indah itu tak lagi terasa indah saat ia sadar bila sang gadis tak benar-benar menginginkan nya apa adanya. Gadis itu hanya mengincar 'sesuatu' yang tak dimiliki pria-pria biasa lain nya. Dan, ia terlalu terlambat untuk menyadarinya, ia jatuh terlalu dalam pada ilusi yang diciptakan gadis itu.

"Anda baik-baik saja, tuan Noctis ?"

Suara Lightning menyadarkan pria itu dari lamunan nya. Pria itu mengemudi sambil melamun dan untung nya, ia masih tetap dapat mengemudi dengan baik karena ia masih menatap jalanan.

Noctis mengangguk tanpa menatap Lightning dan gadis itu memilih tak bertanya lagi.

Tadi, Lightning sempat menangkap tatapan muram dan sendu seperti kemarin malam yang ditunjukkan pria itu. Dan, tatapan pria itu seolah menerawang.

Lightning menatap pria di samping nya dengan iba. Ia tak tahu apa yang dirasakan pria itu, namun ia dapat sedikit memahami nya hanya dengan melihat raut wajah pria itu. Lightning tak ingin mengakuinya walau sebetulnya ia mengkhawatirkan pria itu.

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Valentine &amp; Happy chinese new year (maaf telat). Thanks udah baca fanfict abal karangan author. Sorry kalau fanfict ini mulai aneh &amp; terkesan maksa unsur romance nya.<strong>

**Untuk chapter ini, author sangat mengharapkan kritik & review, author binggung mau bikin romance yg gimana untuk chapter selanjutnya.**

* * *

><p>Reply to review :<p>

* * *

><p>- mico-a : Happy valentine jg mico... ini udah dicepetin kok<p>

- muni : thanks ya..


	5. Chapter 5

Lebih dari dua bulan berlalu sejak hari pertama Lightning bekerja di rumah Noctis dan sikap pria itu sama sekali tak berubah. Noctis tetap bersikap menyebalkan pada Lightning, bahkan kelakuan nya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Aneh nya, Noctis hanya bersikap menjengkelkan pada Lightning. Pria itu bersikap biasa saja pada Lebreau dan pergi jogging sendirian ketika Lebreau menggantikan shift Lightning. Bahkan, Lebreau selalu senang ketika membersihkan kamar Noctis karena kamar pria itu dalam kondisi yang sangat rapi setiap kali ia membersihkan nya.

Noctis juga memiliki kebiasaan untuk memanggil Lightning di tengah malam dengan permintaan yang aneh, mulai dari mengambil air hingga memijat.

Dan malam ini, Noctis kembali memanggil Lightning. Dengan wajah mengantuk dan mata yang terasa sulit untuk dibuka, Lightning berjalan menuju kamar pria itu dengan pakaian tidur nya.

Lightning mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar pria itu.

Di dalam kamar, Noctis duduk di atas kursi dengan piyama sutra berwarna burgundy dan menyilangkan kaki dengan anggun.

"Selamat malam, tuan Noctis."

"Lightning, tolong pijatkan tubuhku."

Lightning mengusap mata nya beberapa kali berjalan mendekati pria itu serta memijat pria itu. Lightning merasa terlalu lelah untuk menolak keinginan pria itu atau memasang wajah kesal seperti biasanya.

Sebuah niat jahil muncul di benak Noctis. Pria itu memasang wajah kesal dan berkata, "Tolong kuatkan tenaga mu. Pijatan mu sama sekali tak terasa."

Lightning tak menjawab dan berusaha memfokuskan tenaga pada tangan nya. Ia merasa begitu mengantuk hingga tak dapat melihat wajah pria yang sedang dipijat nya dengan jelas.

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam dan Lightning merasa lelah setelah jogging bersama pria itu. Lightning berusaha keras agar tenaga nya tetap konstan dan berdoa agar pria itu cepat-cepat menyuruhnya berhenti dan mengizinkan nya tidur.

Lightning bahkan tanpa sadar menyentuh dada Noctis tepat d bagian puting saat memijat bagian punggung pria itu. Noctis menyeringai nakal bagaikan seorang penggila seks yang baru saja mendapatkan mangsa sempurna.

"Kau benar-benar ingin membangkitkan hasrat ku, nona maskulin ?"

Lightning merasa begitu mengantuk untuk menjawab. Ia hanya berkata, "Maaf, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Tapi, aku mulai bergairah karena pijatan mu, lho", Noctis kini memasang ekspresi bagaikan seorang pria yang sedang bernafsu.

Lightning menghentikan pijatan nya dan segera membalikkan tubuh serta berjalan menuju pintu.

"Saya permisi, tuan Noctis."

"Tidak, aku tidak serius. Lanjutkan pijatanmu."

Lightning berjalan ke arah pria itu dan menyeret langkah kaki nya. Lightning memijat pria itu dan merasa mata nya semakin memberat. Gadis itu kini benar-benar memejamkan mata nya dan menghentikan pijatan nya. Kepala Lightning terkulai mengenai bahu pria itu.

Dengan refleks, Noctis menahan tubuh Lightning dan berbalik untuk menggendong gadis itu dengan gaya bridal style.

"Lightning, kau baik-baik saja ?", pria itu mengecek nadi Lightning dengan menyentuh pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

"Baik-baik saja.", gumam Noctis. Pria itu berjalan ke arah pintu dan mengetuk kamar pelayan beberapa kali. Tak ada seorangpun yang membuka pintu dan pria itu tak berani untuk masuk ke dalam. Ia tak berani membayangkan bila ia melihat sesuatu yang tak seharusnya dilihat dan ia juga tak seharusnya masuk ke kamar wanita tanpa izin.

Setelah menunggu lima menit, pria itu berjalan menuju kepala pelayan dan mengetuk pintu. Kepala pelayan pun tak membukakan pintu. Semua orang benar-benar lelah dan terlelap.

Dengan terpaksa, Noctis kembali menggendong Lightning ke kamar nya dan menurunkan gadis itu di kasur nya. Lengan pria itu terasa kram dan mati rasa.

Pria itu memutuskan untuk menutupi tubuh Lightning dengan bed cover dan sejenak memandang wajah Lightning.

Tanpa sadar, Noctis mengangkat sudut bibir nya membentuk senyuman tipis dan mengelus surai merah muda gadis itu. Kali ini, ia tak memandang wajah gadis lain saat memandang Lightning. Ya, gadis yang dilihatnya saat ini memiliki kecantikan yang terkesan maskulin, berbeda dengan sang gadis lain yang selalu 'dilihat' nya saat memandang wajah Lightning.

Suatu perasaan aneh tiba-tiba saja dirasakan Noctis. Dilihat dari dekat, wajah Lightning begitu cantik walaupun ia tetap terlihat maskulin. Wajah Lightning begitu manis dan menenangkan saat sedang tertidur pulas seperti ini.

Entah kenapa, pria itu merasa ingin mengenal gadis itu lebih dalam. Setidaknya, ia ingin mengetahui kehidupan dan cerita mengenai gadis itu dan berharap gadis itu dapat lebih nyaman bersama nya.

Noctis mengalihkan pandangan dari Lightning dan menundukkan kepala serta mengambil bantal dan guling milik nya serta berjalan menuju sofa.

Pria itu membaringkan tubuh nya di sofa dan memejamkan mata serta dengan cepat terbuai menuju alam mimpi.

….*….

Lightning menggeliat dan mengucek mata nya beberapa kali serta meletakkan tangan nya di atas kasur. Tanpa sengaja ia menyentuh permukaan bedcover yang tebal dan hangat serta meletakkan tangan di atas kasur,

'Aneh, seprai nya terasa berbeda dengan seprai ku', batin Lightning.

Ia dengan cepat duduk di atas kasur dan membelalakan mata melihat pemandangan kamar yang sama sekali bukan milik nya.

'Kenapa aku berada di atas kasur dan di kamar milik pria mesum itu ?', batin Lightning.

Lightning teringat dengan sebagian kata-kata Noctis saat ia sedang memijat dan seketika ia menyentuh pakaian nya dengan panik. Ia berdiri dan segera mengecek keutuhan pakaian nya serta pakaian dalam yang dikenakan nya.

'Masih utuh', batin Lightning. Ia melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding dan menarik nafas lega.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Lightning melirik Noctis yang tertidur di atas sofa dan berjalan mendekati pria itu.

"Maaf telah menyusahkanmu", ucap Lightning pada pria itu.

Lightning menatap pria itu sejenak. Pria itu terlihat tidak terlalu berat, mungkin hanya sekitar enam puluh kilogram.

Dengan percaya diri, Lightning mengerakkan lengan nya dan berusaha menggendong pria itu dengan cara bridal style. Setidaknya, Lightning pernah mempelajari bela diri dan rutin melakukan push up sebelum tidur dan ia merasa sanggup hanya dengan mengangkat pria dengan berat enam puluh kilogram.

Lightning berhasil mengangkat pria itu dan terkejut dengan betapa berat nya tubuh pria itu dibandingkan kelihatan nya.

Dengan cepat, tenaga Lightning seolah terkuras dan Lightning berusaha keras berjalan lebih cepat agar ia dapat menurunkan pria itu di tempat tidur sebelum lengan nya benar-benar kehabisan tenaga.

Lightning menurunkan tubuh Noctis di atas tempat tidur dengan sedikit membanting nya. Pria itu sama sekali tak terbangun dan Lightning menutup tubuh itu dengan bed cover yang tadi menutupi tubuh nya dan tanpa sengaja Lightning melirik pria itu.

'Aneh, wajah pria itu terlihat tenang dan tidak menyebalkan seperti biasa', batin Lightning.

Wajah Noctis terlihat berbeda dibandingkan biasa nya. Tak seperti biasanya, pria itu tak memasang ekspresi serius saat sedang tidur dan malah terlihat sangat imut.

'Aku pasti sudah gila dan menganggap pria itu imut. Sadarlah, Lightning', batin Lightning sambil memejamkan mata nya sejenak, berussaha mengenyahkan pikiran nya.

Lightning segera berjalan menuju pintu sambil berusaha tak menimbulkan suara apapun dan berjalan menuju ke kamar nya sendiri.

Perlahan, ia membuka pintu dan melirik Lebreau yang tertidur pulas, bahkan hingga mendengkur. Lightning tersenyum lega dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan menutup pintu.

Lightning segera membuka pakaian dalam nya dan mengecek apabila terdapat tanda-tanda bila pria itu telah menyetubuhi nya. Dan ia merasa puas saat tak menemukan tanda-tanda itu.

Lightning berjalan menuju kasur nya dan segera membaringkan tubuh nya dan berusaha keras memejamkan mata. Ia terbelalak saat benar-benar menyadari bila pria itu telah menggendong nya dan bahkan menyelimuti tubuh nya.

Tanpa sadar, wajah Lightning merona dan ia kembali memikirkan pria itu walaupun berusaha keras untuk tertidur.

…..*…..

Keesokan pagi nya, Noctis terbangun dengan terkejut dan segera melirik jam. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan, ia benar-benar terlambat untuk jogging.

Pria itu memandang sekeliling nya dan terkejut mendapati ia tengah berada di kasur.

'Si gadis maskulin itu memindahkanku ke kasur ?', batin pria itu.

Pria itu membuka lemari dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi serta melepas seluruh pakaian nya. Ia menyalakan kran shower dan berdiri di bawah pancuran shower.

'Si gadis maskulin itu benar-benar memindahkanku ?', batin pria itu.

Pria itu benar-benar tak menyangka bila Lightning memindahkan tubuh nya ke kasur dan bahkan menyelimuti nya dengan bed cover. Gadis itu tak bersikap kasar seperti biasa nya.

'Gadis itu tidak 'memperkosa' ku kemarin malam, kan ?', ucap pria itu dalam hati sambil mengecek bagian anus dan kelamin nya.

Noctis benar-benar merasa konyol pada diri nya sendiri. Entah kenapa, ia malah memikirkan Lightning belakangan ini.

Bertahun-tahun ia hanya memikirkan Stella dan terus mengejar gadis itu serta berusaha membuat gadis itu benar-benar menginginkan diri nya, bukan harta ataupun tahta sebagai ratu. Dan kini, ia mulai berpikir untuk merelakan Stella dan tak lagi bersikap menyebalkan pada Lightning dengan tujuan agar gadis itu tak merasa bila Noctis tertarik padanya.

Noctis cukup berharap bila kali ini ia dapat membuat Lightning tertarik padanya. Setidaknya, Lightning tak berusaha bersikap baik padanya demi mengincar sesuatu yang ada pada dirinya seperti Stella dahulu.

…..*…..

Noctis berjalan keluar dari kamar dan bertemu dengan Lebreau yang sedang membersihkan lorong.

"Selamat pagi, tuan Noctis"

"Ya, selamat pagi.", jawab pria itu sambil tersenyum tanpa sadar. Suasana hati pria itu cukup baik dan entah kenapa ia menjadi lebih mudah tersenyum pada orang lain.

Lebreau terkesima menatap sang tuan yang tersenyum padanya. Ini merupakan kali pertama melihat pria itu tersenyum setelah lima bulan bekerja dengan pria itu dan ia tak menyangka bila senyum pria itu sangat menawan.

Noctis melangkah menuju ruang makan dan bertemu dengan kepala pelayan. Kepala pelayan itu meletakkan sarapan di atas meja dan segera menundukkan kepala ketika melihat pria itu.

"Selamat pagi, tuan Noctis."

"Selamat pagi."

Kepala pelayan itu mendorong kursi ke belakang dan mempersilahkan pria itu duduk dan berkata, "Saya telah menghidangkan sarapan untuk anda."

"Ya, terima kasih", jawab pria itu. Ia memandang sekeliling dan sama sekali tak menemukan Lightning.

Noctis berusaha tak menghiraukan kekhawatiran nya pada Lightning dan memulai sarapan. Rasa makanan itu terasa hambar walaupun sebetulnya taka da yang berubah dari rasa makanan itu.

Kepala pelayan menyadari bila Noctis tidak terlalu menikmati sarapan nya dan berkata, "Tuan Noctis, apakah rasa makanan nya kurang memuaskan pagi ini ?"

"Tidak, rasa makanan nya tetap sama."

"Terima kasih.", ucap kepala pelayan itu dan kembali ke tempat nya berdiri di sudut ruangan setelah menuangkan minuman.

Noctis menghabiskan makanan dengan sedikit terpaksa walaupun ia sedang tak terlalu bernafsu makan. Kini, ia mengangkat gelas nya dan menghabiskan isi nya.

"Dimana Lightning ?", tanya Noctis pada kepala pelayan itu.

"Lightning sedang berada di kamar. Hari ini ia terkena flu sehingga saya mengizinkan nya untuk bangun lebih siang dan memulai kerja lebih lambat dari biasanya."

Noctis terdiam sejenak. Ia merasa benar-benar bersalah dan sama sekali tak sadar bila ia telah membuat Lightning sakit dengan memberikan banyak tugas.

"Mengapa tidak memberi nya istirahat saja? Setiap pekerja yang sakit, bahkan kau sekalipun seharusnya beristirahat agar dapat bekerja dengan baik.", ujar Noctis dengan memasang ekspresi datar, berusaha agar tidak terlihat mengkhawatirkan Lightning.

"Eh ? Maaf, namun anda tak pernah mengatakan mengenai hal ini sebelumnya."

"Ya, kukira kau telah mengetahui nya. Itu berlaku mulai sekarang, dan hari ini kalian tidak usah bekerja."

Kepala pelayan terkejut. Tak biasanya pria itu memberikan libur tambahan, bahkan mendadak seperti ini. Pria itu hanya memberikan libur seminggu sekali dan sama sekali tak peduli mengenai hari yang diambil para pelayan untuk libur.

"Anda benar-benar serius, tuan Noctis ?"

"Ya. Ada urusan penting dan aku akan pulang larut malam. Kalian tidak perlu membersihkan rumah atau memasak untukku hari ini."

Kepala pelayan tetap merasa heran walaupun ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang tuan.

Noctis melewati pintu kamar pelayan dan berhenti sejenak serta memandang sekeliling, berharap tak seorangpun melihat nya.

'Gomen ne', gumam pria itu dan melangkah menuju lift khusus yang terpasang di dalam unit apartemen dan hanya dapat beroperasi menggunakan kartu apartemen.

…..*…..

Lightning membuka mata nya dan segera memakai seragam pelayan yang telah digantung nya di lemari. Ia benar-benar terlambat bangun dan saat ini sudah pukul delapan.

Ia membuka pintu dan tanpa sengaja melihat Noctis yang berjalan menjauh dari pintu kamar nya.

'Mengapa dia kesini ? Bukankah di lorong ini hanya terdapat kamar pelayan dan kepala pelayan ?', batin Lightning.

Lightning berjalan sambil menyentuh kening nya yang terasa sangat panas. Bahkan, kepala nya terasa nyeri dan ia merasa benar-benar lelah. Sepertinya, ia benar-benar terserang flu setelah kemarin jogging lima putaran bersama pria itu dan langsung menggantikan shift Lebreau setelah kembali dari jogging tanpa istirahat.

Ia berpapasan dengan Lebreau dan berkata, "Maaf aku terlambat bangun. Apakah kau tahu dimana kepala pelayan berada ?"

"Tadi aku melihatnya di ruang makan. Tuan Noctis memberikan libur mendadak hari ini, dan aku juga sudah memberitahu pada kepala pelayan bila kau sakit."

"Oh ? Tidak biasa nya."

"Begitulah, katanya tuan Noctis akan pulang larut malam ."

"Oh… kalau begitu aku akan mengambil obat. Jaa ne", ucap Lightning pada gadis bersurai hitam itu.

"Ah, bagaimana bila aku menemani mu ? Wajah mu terlihat pucat."

"Ne, arigato.", ujar Lightning pada gadis itu.

Selama dua bulan bekerja, Lightning cukup akrab dengan Lebreau. Mereka dapat dikatakan sahabat dan saling bertukar pikiran. Bahkan, Lebreau malah mendukung Lightning untuk mendekati Noctis dan hal itu malah membuat nya kesal.

"Tadi tuan Noctis bersikap tak seperti biasanya, lho", Lebreau membuka pembicaraan sambil tersenyum pada Lightning.

"Oh, tak usah dipikirkan. Sikap nya memang selalu aneh.", jawab Lightning dengan mood yang memburuk seketika.

"Bukan begitu, tadi tiba-tiba saja dia tersenyum padaku saat aku menyapa nya. Aku tak pernah melihatnya tersenyum, dan wajah nya sangat tampan, lho.", goda Lebreau sambil tetap tersenyum menggoda.

"Kau suka pada nya hingga tersenyum seperti itu saat membicarakan nya, kan ? Dekati saja dia, namun aku merasa sangat kasihan pada gadis manapun yang bersama dengan nya."

"Kau cemburu, ya ? Bukankah kau yang selalu bersama dengan nya ? Bahkan kau jogging bersama dengan nya, kan ?"

"Tidak, itu karena dia yang meminta nya. Dia begitu menjengkelkan, jadi tidak mungkin aku menyukai nya."

"Bagaimana bila tuan Noctis yang menyukaimu ?"

Lightning terdiam. Ia sama sekali tak pernah memikirkan hal itu dan kata-kata Lebreau seolah menyadarkan nya. Ia mengambil sebotol obat dan meminum nya.

"Mustahil. Noctis adalah seorang pangeran dan aku hanyalah pelayan. Kalaupun ia memang memiliki perasaan padaku, maka kami takkan bersama."

"Tak ada yang mustahil. Bila dia benar-benar mencintaimu, maka dia akan memperjuangkanmu bahkan walau harus kehilangan tahta sekalipun."

Lightning tak menjawab dan merenungkan ucapan Lebreau. Sebetulnya, ia berharap bila apa yang diucapkan Lebreau adalah suatu kenyataan. Namun, Lightning sama sekali tak mempercayai nya.

"Sikap tuan Noctis padamu sangat berbeda denganku ataupun kepala pelayan. Ia banyak bicara padamu dan bahkan menggoda mu, mungkin saja itu cara nya mengapresiasikan rasa suka padamu."

"Eh ? Darimana kau tahu ?"

Lebreau tersipu-sipu dan mengalihkan pandangan, "I-itu pengalamanku. Hehe…"

Lightning tersenyum mendengar ucapan Lebreau, "Kapan-kapan perkenalkan aku dengan kekasihmu, ya."

"Bukankah kau pernah bertemu dengan nya ?"

"Pernah ? Dimana ? Siapa nama kekasihmu ?"

"Hope Estheim, sahabatmu."

"Huh ?!", seketika Lightning menundukkan kepala dan meminta maaf. "Maafkan aku. Aku sama sekali tak tahu bila kau adalah kekasih Hope dan aku begitu dekat dengan kekasihmu."

Lebreau tertawa melihat ekspresi terkejut Lightning. Sepertinya, gadis itu adalah tipe orang yang ceria, sama seperti kekasih nya.

Sebetulnya, Hope pernah memperlihatkan foto kekasihnya pada Lightning. Hanya saja, Lightning tak mengingat wajah nya.

"Aku hanya akan memaafkanmu apabila kau berhasil menjadi kekasih tuan Noctis."

"Oh, ayolah. Kau bagaikan agen biro jodoh, tahu."

"Aku memang sedang menjodohkanmu dengan tuan Noctis.", jawab Lebreau dengan ekspresi meledek.

"Uh… hentikan !"

"Hati-hati, mungkin saja kebencianmu akan menjadi cinta."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau menikah dengan pangeran feminine seperti itu."

"Mungkin karena kau terlalu maskulin, Lightning !"

"Hentikan ! Kau menyebalkan !", pekik Lightning sambil berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamar meninggalkan Lebreau yang mengikuti nya berjalan menuju kamar dan terus menyebutkan nama Noctis hingga Lightning menutup telinga nya.

Lightning mengerucutkan bibir berusaha keras menyembunyikan senyuman. Ia benar-benar tertarik dengan sang pangeran dan berharap pria itu tak mengetahuinya.

…..*…..

Gladiolus, Ignis dan Prompto menunggu di room sebuah karaoke keluarga. Mereka sengaja menunggu di karaoke karena merasa tempat itu lebih privasi dibandingkan tempat lain nya.

"Huh, tidak biasa nya Noct terlambat seperti ini. Sampai setengah jam pula.", keluh Prompto sambil meletakkan microphone. Ia baru saja selesai bernyanyi.

"Mungkin terkena macet.", jawab Ignis dengan santai.

"Pasti dia terlambat sedang menggoda Lightning si pelayan baru, kan ? Atau mungkin saja ia kelelahan karena semalaman bercinta dengan gadis itu."

"Tch, Noct bukan pria cabul seperti kau.", jawab Ignis dengan tatapan sinis.

"Atau, kau cemburu pada Noct karena dapat bersama dengan gadis itu ? Gadis itu cukup cantik sih.", timpal Gladiolus.

"Sudahlah, bila satu lagu lagi Noct masih belum datang, aku akan pulang. Hari ini aku memiliki janji kencan bersama Aerith, setelah itu Yun Fang, dan terakhir, aku akan berkencan dengan-"

Ucapan Prompto terputus. Ignis dan Gladiolus dengan sengaja memotong ucapan pria itu dan mengatakan, "Aku tak peduli."

"Bilang saja kalian iri padaku.", jawab Prompto sambil melirik Gladiolus dan Ignis. "Ayo pilih lagu."

Gladiolus memasukkan angka dan memilih sebuah lagu rock dengan lirik bertema romansa.

Pintu tiba-tiba saja terbuka saat Prompto sedang bernyanyi dan Prompto menatap dengan jengkel ke arah pintu.

"Maaf terlambat.", ucap Noctis dengan suara sedikit keras. Gladiolus dan Ignis terlihat ingin segera menjelaskan alasan mereka mengajak Noctis bertemu.

Prompto terlihat tetap ingin menghabiskan lagu yang sudah dipilih nya dan Ignis menyerahkan microphone yang tadi dipakainya pada Noctis yang menerima microphone itu dengan binggung.

Dengan terpaksa, Noctis bernyanyi mengikuti Prompto walaupun sebetulnya ia tidak terlalu mengenal lagu yang sedang diputar dan ia sendiri tidak terlalu suka bernyanyi.

Selesai berkaraoke, Gladiolus menyerahkan menu dan berkata, "Tidak ingin pesan sesuatu, Noct ?"

"Tidak. Apa tujuan kalian memintaku datang ke tempat ini ?"

Ekspresi wajah Prompto dan Gladiolus terlihat lebih serius. Prompto memutuskan berbicara lebih dahulu.

"Raja mulai curiga dengan mu, Noct. Katanya, sudah lama kau tak memberi kabar dan kau bahkan tak menemui ayah mu saat beliau berkunjung ke Tenebrae."

"Benarkah ? Aku akan mengatakan bila aku sedang sibuk melakukan tugas-tugas akhir sebelum lulus dan tidak sempat menghubungi nya."

"Beliau berkata akan menghadiri kelulusanmu dan mengirim mata-mata ke Tenebrae. Sepertinya, beliau mungkin pernah bertemu denganku atau ada seorang mata-mata yang memberitahu bila aku berada di kerajaan Lucis, bukan mendampingi mu di Tenebrae."

Ekspresi wajah Noctis mulai terlihat sangat serius.

"Raja mungkin akan mencari informasi langsung pada kerajaan Tenebrae. Dan mungkin saja kerajaan Tenebrae akan membocorkan keberadaanmu, Stella mungkin saja menghasut orang yang berkepentingan di kerajaan Tenebrae agar membocorkan bila sebetulnya kau berada di kerajaan Lucis.", Ignis menambahkan ucapan Prompto.

"Aku memiliki beberapa kenalan di Tenebrae yang dapat membantu memalsukan keberadaanku. Bahkan, aku meminta pertolongan mereka agar merahasiakan kelulusan dan kepergianku dari kerajaan Tenebrae."

"Bagaimana dengan upacara kelulusan, Noct ? Tidak mungkin kau meminta agar mengikuti upacara kelulusan lagi, kan ?", tanya Prompto dengan serius.

"Kurasa aku harus benar-benar mengakui yang sebenarnya pada raja. Terlambat untuk kembali ke kerajaan Tenebrae dan meminta pihak universitas untuk mengulang upacara kelulusan ku.", jawab Noctis dengan ekspresi santai.

"Bagaimana bila Raja memintamu untuk segera mengadakan pernikahan dengan Stella ?", tanya Ignis dengan tatapan tajam, terlihat jelas bila ia kesal dengan keputusan Noctis yang terburu-buru.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan bila aku tidak akan menikahi Stella. "

Ignis, Gladiolus dan Prompto saling berpandangan satu sama lain dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Bukankah dulu kau begitu mencintai nya ?"

"Tidak. Kini, aku telah mencintai gadis lain.", jawab Noctis dengan nada dan ekspresi yang terkesan serius.

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

><p>Maaf kalau fict ini sama sekalo ga kerasa romance nya. Fyi, author ada mid test minggu depan &amp; ga akan bisa cepet update.<p>

Thanks bwt review nya, author mengharapkan kritik & saran


	6. Chapter 6

Kini jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Lightning memutuskan berjalan keluar dari kamar nya menuju ruang keluarga. Lebreau sudah tertidur pulas dan Lightning sama sekali tak dapat tertidur akibat hidung nya yang tersumbat.

Berada di luar kamar membuat Lightning merasa lebih baik dan kini ia berdiri di depan jendela kaca besar yang menunjukkan pemandangan kota.

Lightning benar-benar menyukai pemandangan kota dengan lampu berkerlap-kerlip. Pemandangan itu menunjukkan ciri khas kota dengan gedung-gedung tinggi, berbeda dengan desa tempat nya tinggal sewaktu kecil dimana hanya terdapat pemandangan bintang-bintang di langit pada malam hari.

Hari ini, Lightning sama sekali tak bertemu dengan Noctis dan entah kenapa ia merasa hampa, seolah ada sesuatu yang hilang dan tak seperti biasanya. Ia memang selalu jengkel setiap kali bertemu dengan pria itu, namun ia merasa sepi bila tak bertemu dengan pria itu.

Suatu konklusi muncul di benak Lightning, konklusi yang membuatnya merasa ketakutan dan malu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan mencari informasi dengan mesin pencari, berharap konklusi nya salah.

Ciri-ciri jatuh cinta :

Perasaan menjadi berbunga-bunga

Suka tersenyum sendiri

Suka menulis sesuatu, namun ketika orang yang disukai tahu akan menghindar

Suka memperhatikan wajah orang yang dicintainya

Sering menolong dan memberi perhatian, walaupun untuk hal kecil

Lightning meringis. Apa yang dirasakan nya saat ini hampir semua nya sama dengan isi artikel itu. Belakangan ini, ia sering memperhatikan wajah Noctis diam-diam, terutama saat jogging. Bahkan, ketika pria itu terlihat lelah, Lightning menyadari nya dan menahan diri untuk tidak menawarkan minuman ataupun handuk sebelum pria itu meminta nya.

'Jangan-jangan aku jatuh cinta padanya.', bating Lightning sambil tetap meringis. 'Tapi kenapa harus padanya, sih ? Pada si pangeran menyebalkan yang memperlakukan wanita dengan buruk itu.'

Lightning menarik nafas dan memejamkan mata. Bahkan, sebetulnya alasan ia berada di luar karena ia sulit tidur dan khawatir karena sama sekali tak melihat keberadaan Noctis.

'Untuk apa menunggu nya ? Apapun yang terjadi padanya bukan urusanku, lagipula dia selalu menyusahkanku.', ucap Lightning pada diri nya sendiri, mencoba menyangkal perasaan nya.

Lightning memejamkan mata sejenak dan kembali melirik jam. Baru sepuluh menit berlalu dan ia merasa begitu lama. Ia kembali melirik pemandangan kota dan berdiri di depan jendela sambil menunggu Noctis.

…..*….

"Kau benar-benar akan pulang, Noct ? Kenapa tidak menginap saja ?", ujar Prompto sambil berjalan mengikuti Noctis menuju pintu.

"Tidak, aku sudah mengatakan kepada kepala pelayan akan pulang larut malam."

"Hey, kau tak perlu memenuhi janjimu. Menginaplah, aku akan mengajakmu ke klub dan kau akan dengan mudah mendapatkan gadis-gadis untuk menemanimu malam ini."

"Aku tidak tertarik."

"Ayolah, kau ini seorang pria muda normal kan ? Kau bahkan belum memiliki pengalaman bercinta sama sekali, apa kau tidak menginginkan nya ?"

"Ya, aku normal. Namun aku tidak ingin melakukan nya dengan gadis yang bahkan tak kukenal."

"Percayalah padaku. Bila kau menunjukkan wajah mu di club, aku cukup yakin bila gadis-gadis akan melayanimu tanpa bayaran. Kau akan mendapat gadis cantik dan pengalaman pertama yang menakjubkan", Prompto berkata dengan nada melebih-lebihkan untuk menghasut Noctis agar mau ikut dengan nya malam ini.

Noctis melirik jam tangan yang dikenakan nya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam dan ia cukup yakin bila para pelayan sudah tidur. Ia melirik kantung berisi buah-buahan yang dibelinya di supermarket.

"Aku tak ingin mempertaruhkan reputasi ku, Prompto."

"Ayolah, kau bisa menyamar bila kau mau. Lagipula kau bisa dengan mudah membuat gadis yang menemanimu tutup mulut, kan ? Bahkan pria seperti Ignis pun mau ikut denganku."

"Ajak saja Ignis menemanimu ke klub.", jawab Noctis dengan nada yang terkesan acuh tak acuh.

Prompto berdecak kesal. Noctis benar-benar keras kepala dan pria itu takkan pernah berubah pikiran bila ia sudah mengatakan 'tidak' untuk suatu hal.

Noctis melangkah menuju pintu. Ia sedikit menyesal karena menghabiskan hari di apartemen milik Prompto setelah pertemuan. Namun, ia tak memiliki tempat tujuan dan ia sengaja tak mau kembali ke rumah hingga larut malam agar memiliki alasan untuk memberi libur bagi para pelayan.

"Hey, temani aku dong. ", Prompto terlihat memelas. "Manfaatkan saja ketampanan mu dan kau bisa menikmati pengalaman baru di klub langganan ku."

"Aku akan pulang sekarang. Mata ashita ne"

"Tch… mata ashita ne, berhati-hati lah, Noct", jawab Prompto sambil membuka pintu.

Noctis melambaikan tangan dan kembali mengenakan hoodie serta berjalan menuju elevator dan menekan tombol turun.

Lift terbuka dan Noctis masuk ke dalam elevator. Tak ada seorang pun di dalam lift dan pria itu menekan tombol 'F1' yang merupakan basement tempat parkir.

Elevator bergerak turun ke bawah dan Noctis melirik jam. Sejak tadi, ia terus menerus memikirkan Lightning dan berharap agar cepat-cepat pulang. Beberapa kali ia ingin menelpon ke rumah untuk menanyakan kondisi Lightning dan menahan diri nya sendiri agar tidak terkesan mencurigakan.

Bahkan, Noctis tak terlalu fokus mendengarkan apa yang diceritakan Prompto mengenai kencan nya yang berakhir dengan buruk karena Yun Fang dan Aerith sudah menunggu Prompto dan memutuskan nya sambil memaki-maki dan menampar nya.

Selain itu, pertemuan Noctis dengan Gladiolus dan Ignis berakhir dengan Ignis yang menentukan strategi yang harus dilakukan nya karena Noctis yang tak seperti biasanya malah mengambil keputusan yang sembrono.

'Apa aku jatuh cinta dengan si gadis maskulin itu ?', ucap Noctis dalam hati dengan wajah tersipu merah, ia merasa malu karena jatuh cinta pada gadis yang dianggap nya menyebalkan dan kembali membayangkan wajah Lightning.

Noctis tersenyum pelan. Sebetulnya, Lightning sama sekali tidak buruk. Setidaknya, Lightning tidak berusaha menjadi gadis yang feminine dan berpura-pura baik padanya. Bahkan, terkadang Lightning menunjukkan simpati dan perhatian pada pria itu.

Pintu lift terbuka dan Noctis keluar dari lift. Pria itu menghampiri mobil nya dan membuka pintu serta masuk ke dalam mobil. Pria itu menyalakan mesin dan mengemudi menuju condominium milik nya.

Noctis mempercepat laju mobil nya dan merasa bila seseorang sedang mengikuti mobil nya. Ia melirik kaca spion dan hanya menemukan dua buah mobil di samping dan belakang nya.

Noctis kini mengemudi delapan puluh kilometer per jam dan sengaja memilih jalan memutar menuju apartemen nya. Setelah tiga puluh menit, pria itu sampai di condominium nya dan memilih parkir di gedung parkir lantai atas.

Dengan hati-hati, Noctis melirik ke belakang dan memastikan tak seorang pun mengikuti nya dan berjalan menuju pintu yang menyambung menuju taman dan kolam renang di lantai delapan. Ia membuka pintu itu dengan kartu apartemen dan berjalan melewati tepi kolam renang.

Pria itu melangkah sambil terus menatap lurus ke depan dan menuju elevator. Saat ini tak ada seorangpun di taman dan kolam renang, bahkan gym pun telah tutup satu jam yang lalu. Entah kenapa, Noctis merasa tidak nyaman berjalan sendirian seperti ini dan ingin segera sampai ke rumah nya.

…..*….

Elevator berhenti di lantai teratas dan pintu elevator terbuka. Noctis hendak berjalan menuju dapur untuk meletakkan kantung berisi buah ketika ia melihat Lightning terduduk di lantai sambil memeluk lutut nya.

Noctis menghampiri Lightning dan menepuk punggung gadis itu, "Lightning. Apa yang kau lakukan ?"

Menyadari bila seseorang sedang menepuk bahu nya, Lightning membuka mata dan terkejut menatap wajah Noctis yang berada tak lebih dari tiga puluh sentimeter.

Lightning merasa gugup memandang wajah pria itu sedekat ini. Pria itu terlihat benar-benar maskulin dan Lightning bahkan dapat mencium aroma parfum mahal yang dikenakan pria itu.

"E-eh… etto, gomen ne. Tanpa sengaja aku tertidur disini, hehe….", Lightning menepuk kepala nya dan tertawa canggung.

"Tch… menyusahkan. Aku membawa buah untuk para pelayan, cepatlah makan dan segera tidur.", jawab pria itu dengan ketus.

Noctis menoleh ke samping dan menyembunyikan wajah nya yang memerah. Tadi, ia merasa berdebar-debar hingga ia sulit bernafas saat berada begitu dekat dengan Lightning.

"Buah ? Kau tidak berusaha meracuni kami dengan buah busuk, kan ?", ucap Lightning dengan ketus.

"Hey, aku tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan, nona maskulin."

Lightning tidak mengacuhkan pria itu dan berjalan menuju dapur, berusaha melihat buah yang diberikan pria itu.

Lightning terkesima menatap kantung berisi buah yang dibawakan pria itu. Terdapat banyak buah segar yang mahal. Lightning bahkan menemukan White Banora yang hanya ditemukan di desa Banora dan sangat mahal.

Lightning mengambil sebuah white Banora dan mencuci nya dengan air keran. Lightning hendak meletakkan buah itu di atas piring dan mengupas nya ketika ia merasakan seseorang berjalan menghampiri nya.

Lightning menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Noctis yang berjalan menghampiri nya dan kembali menyentuh buah yang baru saja dicuci nya serta mengupas kulit nya.

"Malam ini tidurlah di kamar ku.", ujar Noctis tanpa menatap Lightning.

Seketika, Lightning meletakkan pisau yang sedang dipegang nya dan menoleh ke arah Noctis.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak akan tidur di kamar seorang pria yang bukan pasanganku."

Noctis menyeringai, "Kau kira aku ingin tidur di kamar bersamamu ? Tentu saja aku akan tidur di kamar lain."

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menawarkanku untuk tidur di kamar mu ?", tanya Lightning pada pria itu.

"Itu…", Noctis terdiam sejenak. Pria itu tak mampu mengucapkan apa yang s ebetulnya ingin diucapkan pria itu. "Gomenasai, aku merasa bersalah karena telah membuatmu sakit."

"Lalu, kenapa harus tidur di kamar mu ?"

"Uhh… maksudku, kamar ku lebih luas dan nyaman dibandingkan kamar pelayan. Mungkin kau merasa lebih nyaman disana."

Lightning terkesima dengan pria itu. Pria itu begitu menyadari hingga hal-hal kecil seperti ini. Lightning memberanikan diri bertanya pada pria itu, "Kau tidur dimana ?"

"Di kamar lain."

"Tidak usah. Aku akan kembali ke kamar ku.", jawab Lightning dengan cepat. "Terima kasih atas buah yang kau bawakan, oyasuminasai."

Lightning tak ragu sedikitpun mengatakan tidak. Sebetulnya, kamar pria itu sangat nyaman dan ia sangat beruntung karena dapat tidur di kamar seorang pangeran. Namun, Lightning tak ingin menyusahkan pria itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, Noctis menggendong Lightning dan membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Kyaa ! Tu-turunkan aku !", pekik Lightning.

"Sssh !", Noctis menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibir dan berjalan menuju kamar nya.

Dengan terpaksa, Lightning diam dan membiarkan Noctis menggendong nya ke kamar. Bila saat ini ia sedang tidak memegang piring berisi buah Banora white, maka ia akan menendang dan menonjok wajah pria yang kini sedang menggendong nya.

Noctis membuka pintu dengan menggendong Lightning dengan satu tangan serta menahan tubuh gadis itu dengan tubuh nya sendiri serta membuat Lightning mencengkram pakaian yang dikenakan pria itu.

Pintu terbuka dan Noctis masuk ke dalam serta menurunkan tubuh Lightning dengan perlahan di atas kasur. Wajah Lightning memerah dan posisi pria itu begitu dekat dengan tubuh nya bagaikan pasangan yang siap bersetubuh.

Lightning melirik pakaian tidur nya. Untunglah ia mengenakan kaos dan celana pendek, bukan pakaian seksi.

Noctis menutup pintu dan duduk di tepi kasur. Lightning terlihat gugup dan berusaha memakan buah sambil merapatkan tubuh menjauh dari Noctis.

"Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu, nona maskulin"

"Siapa yang ingin disentuh olehmu, tuan feminine ?"

Noctis tak mengacuhkan ucapan Lightning. Saat ini pria itu terlalu lelah dan ia membuka lemari serta mengambil pakaian ganti.

"Aku tidur di kamar sebelah. ", ucap Noctis pada Lightning yang masih terlihat tak nyaman. "Kunci saja pintu kamar ini dan jangan sentuh barang-barang ku."

"Jangan !", tolak Lightning. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau tidur di kamar mu."

"Aku adalah tuan mu dan ini adalah rumah ku, kau harus mematuhi ku.", jawab Noctis sambil menatap Lightning dengan tatapan tajam yang mengintimidasi.

Tatapan tajam Noctis membuat Lightning merasa takut dan tak dapat membantah pria itu.

"Baiklah, tuan Noctis.", jawab Lightning dengan tubuh gemetar. "Maafkan saya."

"Oyasumi", ucap Noctis sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

Lightning merasa gugup dan terkejut dengan ucapan pria itu yang tak seperti biasa nya.

"O-oyasuminasai, Noctis-sama."

Noctis meninggalkan ruangan dan kini Lightning sendirian. Lightning berjalan menuju pintu dan mengunci nya.

Berada sendirian di kamar milik Noctis membuat Lightning merasa tak nyaman. Kamar itu sangat besar dan bahkan sebesar ukuran unit apartemen tua yang disewa nya dengan sangat murah.

Lightning menghabiskan Banora white yang terasa manis dan lezat itu. Kemudian, ia berjalan mengelilingi kamar sambil melihat-lihat barang itu.

Tanpa sengaja, Lightning melirik album foto milik Noctis dan memutuskan mengambil album foto itu walaupun pria itu sudah memperingati nya untuk tidak menyentuh barang-barang milik nya.

Rasa penasaran benar-benar menguasai pikiran Lightning dan Lightning duduk di sofa sambil membuka album itu.

Lightning terkejut menatap tulisan di halaman depan album itu. Tertulis 'kata With Stella' dengan huruf italic yang artistic.

Di halam pertama foto, terdapat foto Noctis bersama gadis bersurai blonde bernama Stella di sebuah amusement park. Terdapat beberapa foto lain nya dengan latar belakang amusement park, termasuk foto candid Stella yang diambil Noctis tanpa sepengetahuan gadis itu.

Lightning merasa sesak seketika. Ia membuka lembaran-lembaran foto lain dan semua album itu berisi foto Noctis bersama Stella, hanya dua atau tiga lembar foto dimana terdapat orang lain selain mereka berdua. Foto terakhir di album itu merupakan foto Noctis bersama Stella dengan latar tempat di kerajaan Tenebrae.

'Apakah Noctis benar-benar mencintai Stella ?', tanya Lightning dalam hati.

Lightning benar-benar merasa sesak. Dada nya bahkan terasa sakit dan ia menyentuh dada nya sendiri. Perlahan, setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata gadis itu. Dan setetes air mata itu berubah menjadi isakan pelan dan air mata yang mengalir tanpa henti.

Ini merupakan kali pertama Lightning merasa sakit hati dan cemburu hingga menangis seperti ini. Dan ia menghabiskan malam dengan menangis hingga terlelap.

…..*…..

Noctis menutup pintu ruangan perpustakaan dengan sedikit keras. Ruangan yang dimasuki nya saat ini bukanlah sebuah kamar, melainkan sebuah perpustakaan dengan sofa dan toilet di dalam ruangan.

Pria itu berjalan menuju toilet dan membersihkan diri serta mengganti pakaian dengan pakaian tidur yang tadi diambil nya dari kamar nya.

Noctis membaringkan diri di sofa dan tersadar bila ia lupa mengambil bed cover cadangan yang ditaruh nya di dalam lemari pakaian. Dengan mata hampir terpejam, pria itu keluar dari perpustakaan dan mengetuk pintu kamar nya.

Pria itu mengetuk pintu dan menunggu sebentar, namun tak ada jawaban. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, pria itu kembali mengetuk pintu dan menyerah setelah Lightning tak membuka pintu.

Noctis kembali ke ruangan perpustakaan dan membaringkan tubuh di sofa. Wajah nya memerah saat mengingat ekspresi Lightning dan senyum gadis itu yang tak sengaja dilihat nya saat gadis itu membuka kantung yang diberikan nya dan menemukan Banora white.

'Baka, kenapa aku tak langsung mengungkapkan saja perasaanku pada gadis maskulin itu ?', ucap Noctis dalam hati sambil meringis mengingat 'kebodohan' nya.

Memiliki kekasih bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi seorang pria seperti Noctis. Begitu banyak hal yang harus dipertimbangkan nya, terutama posisi nya sebagai pewaris tunggal kerajaan Lucis.

"Apakah Lightning memiliki perasaan padaku ? Bagaimana bila dia menolakku atau hanya memanfaatkanku ?", ucap Noctis pada diri nya sendiri. Pria itu benar-benar khawatir dan ia terus menerus memikirkan nya.

Noctis memejamkan mata nya lagi. Ia tak dapat berhenti mengkhawatirkan dan menyesali 'kebodohan' nya.

….*….

**-Lucis Kingdom's Palace-**

Seorang pria paruh baya berlutut dengan satu kaki dihadapan seorang pria yang duduk di singasana.

"Yang mulia, saya menemukan bukti keberadaan putra anda di kerajaan ini.", ucap pria paruh baya itu sambil menundukkan kepala tanpa berani menatap wajah sang lawan bicara.

"Tunjukkan padaku,"

Seorang penjaga yang berada di dalam ruangan menghampiri dan menerima dokumen berupa foto Noctis dan Prompto yang diambil di dalam kerajaan Lucis tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Bahkan terdapat foto dimana Prompto bersama dengan Ignis, Noctis dan Gladiolus keluar bersama dari tempat karaoke.

Penjaga itu menyerahkan dokumen itu langsung kepada raja sambil menunduk. Raja menerima foto itu dan mulai melihat-lihat foto itu.

Tak terlihat perubahan ekspresi wajah sang raja, namun sang raja merasa benar-benar terkejut dan marah pada sang putra yang telah menipu nya.

"Dimana kau mendapat foto ini ?", tanya sang raja pada sang pria paruh baya yang merupakan seorang mata-mata kerajaan.

"Kebanyakan di taman dekat perbatasan kota. Menurut informasi yang saya dapat, Yang Mulia Noctis baru saja pindah dari sebuah perumahan ke kondominium di tengah kota. Sementara tuan Prompto tinggal di sebuah apartemen dan pergi ke klub hampir setiap malam."

"Jadi, mereka tidak berada di Tenebrae seperti yang mereka sampaikan padaku ?"

"Tidak, yang mulia. Mereka telah kembali ke kerajaan Lucis sekitar lima bulan yang lalu. Sepertinya, Yang Mulia Noctis menyelesaikan studi lebih awal."

Sang Raja mengangguk dengan tenang. Pria itu benar-benar pandai menyembunyikan emosi nya dan terlihat sangat tenang, walaupun sebetulnya ia sangat kesal.

"Terima kasih. Sekarang kau boleh kembali.", ucap raja pada sang mata-mata kepercayaan tersebut.

Pria paruh baya itu bangkit berdiri dan menundukkan kepala sebelum berjalan ke arah pintu. Sang raja mengerakkan tangan memberi kode agar seorang penjaga yang berdiri di sudut ruangan menghampiri.

Seorang penjaga menghampiri dan membungkuk hormat.

"Tolong pangilkan tuan Ignis. Katakan padanya bila ada urusan penting yang harus segera dibicarakan."

Penjaga itu melaksanakan perintah sang Raja dan memanggil pria bernama Ignis itu.

Ignis baru saja akan bersiap untuk pulang ketika seorang penjaga menghampiri nya dan mengatakan bila raja ingin bertemu dengan nya.

Ignis berjalan mengikuti penjaga itu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan sang raja. Pria itu merasa binggung karena tak biasanya sang raja memanggil nya secara mendadak seperti ini.

Sebagai seorang penasihat kerajaan di usia muda, kemampuan Ignis sama sekali tak diragukan. Pria itu merupakan lulusan terbaik di universitas dan terbukti hingga saat ini kerajaan Lucis masih mampu mempertahankan kerajaan dan kristal yang diincar kerajaan-kerajaan lain. Raja bahkan mengikuti nasihat mengenai kerajaan yang diberikan pria itu tanpa banyak pertimbangan.

"Selamat malam, yang mulia.", Ignis menundukkan kepala dengan sopan.

"Mengapa kau menutupi keberadaan Noctis ?", tanya raja tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Maksud anda ? Keberadaan Noctis ? Saya kurang paham dengan maksud anda, Yang Mulia."

"Kau berteman sejak kecil dengan putra ku dan kau pastilah memiliki alasan untuk berbohong padaku dan mengatakan bila Noctis masih berada di kerajaan Tenebrae bukan ?"

Ignis terdiam sejenak. Ia tahu bila mata-mata kerajaan pastilah memberikan informasi kepada raja. Ia berusaha mengingat kesalahan yang dilakukan nya hingga mata-mata kerajaan berhasil menemukan keberadaan Noctis dan Prompto hingga menyangkut diri nya.

Ignis teringat bila ia keluar dari tempat karaoke bersama dengan Gladiolus dan Prompto. Biasanya, ia akan datang sendirian setelah memastikan tak ada yang mengikutinya bila ingin bertemu dengan Prompto, Gladiolus dan Noctis. Bahkan, saat pulang pun ia akan keluar sendiri. Namun, saat itu ia benar-benar terbawa suasana dan dengan santai keluar bersama dengan ketiga sahabat nya.

Ignis berlutut dan bersujud, serta menundukkan kepala.

"Maafkan saya, yang mulia."

Dengan terpaksa, Ignis mengakui segala nya. Ia mengakui bila sekitar dua bulan yang lalu Prompto memberitahu mengenai Noctis yang telah kembali ke kerajaan Lucis dan Noctis yang meminta agar Igns bersedia membantu nya. Ia juga menjelaskan alasan yang dikatakan Noctis padanya agar ia bersedia membantu menutupi keberadaan Noctis.

"Aku telah mendapatkan alamat Noctis.", ucap raja tanpa berniat mengucapkan apapun mengenai alasan yang diutarakan Ignis. "Besok pukul tujuh pagi jemputlah dia dan bawa dia di hadapanku. Jangan katakan bila aku berniat menemuinya."

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Nggak terasa fict ini udah 6 chapter. Author update chapter ini sebelum ujian karena request &amp; berpikir kalau chapter ini bakal jadi last chapter.<strong>

**Chapter selanjutnya last chapter & author bakal berusaha update cepet sebelum MID.**


	7. Chapter 7

Noctis menggeliat dan membuka mata nya serta bangkit berdiri. Pria itu berusaha mengerakkan seluruh tubuh nya yang terasa pegal dan sakit akibat tidur semalaman di sofa.

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu dan Noctis membuka pintu sambil mengusap mata dengan jari beberapa kali.

"Ada apa ?", ucap Noctis dengan wajah mengantuk dan mata yang dipaksakan untuk tetap terbuka.

Lightning telah berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah yang terlihat segar. Terlihat jelas bila mata gadis itu kini memerah akibat terlalu banyak menangis, dan terlihat garis hitam di bawah mata.

"Cepatlah kembali ke kamar mu.", ucap Lightning tanpa menggunakan bahasa formal pada pria itu.

Sudah dua bulan Lightning bersama dengan Noctis. Pria itu tak menggunakan bahasa formal dan meminta agar gadis itu juga melakukan hal yang sama padanya bila mereka hanya berdua seperti ini.

"Lightning ? Jam berapa sekarang ?", tanya Noctis dengan suara serak.

"Pukul lima pagi. Cepatlah kembali sebelum pelayan lain menyadari bila kau tidak berada di kamar mu."

Noctis tak menjawab dan berjalan dengan menyeret langkah nya. Pria itu benar-benar mengantuk dan ia baru dapat tertidur pukul tiga pagi.

Lightning menyentuh punggung Noctis dan sedikit mendorong pria itu agar pria itu dapat berjalan. Lightning membantu membuka pintu dan segera menutup nya ketika Noctis sudah masuk ke dalam pintu.

Wajah dan ekspresi Noctis yang sedang mengantuk terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan hampir membuat Lightning tertawa. Namun, tawa yang ditahan nya berubah menjadi kesedihan saat ia mengingat foto-foto itu.

Hati Lightning terasa seolah tercabik-cabik dan ditusuk oleh seribu tombak. Lightning benar-benar merasa dada nya sakit dan sesak. Kini, ia merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri yang menangis hanya karena seorang 'pangeran feminine' yang selalu mengusilinya dan menyusahkan nya.

Lightning mengusap mata nya dan berusaha untuk tidak menangis walaupun air mata masih tak dapat berhenti mengalir. Gadis itu kembali ke kamar nya dan berusaha keras agar tak menimbulkan suara apapun.

"Hey, Lightning. Bagaimana malam mu bersama tuan Noctis ?", sapa Lebreau dengan nada menggoda gadis itu.

Lightning terkejut. Ia berjengit dan hampir melangkah mundur. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bila Lebreau telah terbangun.

"Malam ? Maksudmu ?"

"Semalam kau sama sekali tidak kembali ke kamar, eh ? Aku terbangun tengah malam dan tak menemukanmu."

"Ah, itu… tuan Noctis meminta ku tidur di kamar nya.", ujar Lightning. "Oh ya, kemarin dia membawakan buah untuk para pelayan."

"Eh, tidur di kamar nya ? Malam kalian berdua pasti sangat menyenangkan.", ucap Lebreau sambil tersenyum.

Lightning dengan cepat menggelengkan kepala, "Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Kami tak melakukan apapun, bahkan tuan Noctis tidur di kamar lain."

Lebreau muram seketika. Niat nya untuk mengusili Lightning seperti biasanya gagal seketika.

Lightning berbaring di atas kasur dan memeluk bantal. Lebreau menatapnya dengan binggung. Ia tak pernah melihat ekspresi Lightning yang terlihat muram walau gadis itu jarang menunjukkan ekspresi dan terkesan seolah menjaga jarak.

Lebreau memutuskan mendekati Lightning dan merasa bersalah. Ia berpikir bila ucapan nya telah menyakiti Lightning. Ia baru saja akan meminta maaf ketika tiba-tiba mata Lightning terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Lebreau-san, kumohon jangan berusaha meledekku dengan tuan Noctis lagi.", ucap Lightning dengan suara parau.

"Kau menangis, Lightning ? Gomen ne, aku tidak akan mencoba meledekmu dengan tuan Noctis lagi.", ujar Lebreau.

Air mata kembali mengalir dari pelupuk mata Lightning dan perlahan terdengar suara isakan-isakan tertahan.

Jatuh cinta dapat membuat seseorang menjadi emosional, bahkan bagi seseorang yang jarang menunjukkan emosi sekalipun. Bahkan, seseorang dapat bersikap emosional tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Mengapa aku harus bertemu dengan Noctis ? Mengapa aku malah jatuh cinta dengan nya ? Aku bodoh", ucap Lightning disela isakan tangis nya.

Lightning memeluk guling dengan erat dan berusaha mengalihkan wajah nya agar tak terlihat Lebreau. Lebreau megambil tisu dan memberikan nya pada Lightning.

"Tidak bodoh, kok. Jatuh cinta itu bisa terjadi pada siapapun, bahkan pada orang yang kau benci atau bahkan yang baru kau temui sekalipun.", Lebreau menepuk punggung Lightning dengan penuh simpati.

"Tapi, aku tak mungkin bersama dengan nya. Lagipula tak mungkin seorang pangeran sepertinya jatuh cinta dengan pelayan yang kasar sepertiku."

Isakan Lightning semakin keras. Ia menyesal telah bertemu Noctis dan jatuh cinta pada pria itu. Ini semua bukan salah pria itu, ini kesalahan nya sendiri. Kini, ia merutuki diri nya sendiri yang dengan mudah nya jatuh cinta pada pria itu.

Lightning sadar, bahkan sangat sadar bila diri nya tak pantas bersama Noctis. Pria itu lebih pantas bersama Stella, yang lebih dalam segala hal dibandingkan Lightning. Lagipula, status sosial keluarga mereka pun tak jauh berbeda.

Lightning benar-benar tak ingin mengakuinya, namun ia menyukai hampir segala hal dalam diri Noctis walau hanya sedikit yang ia ketahui mengenai pria itu. Ia suka pria itu yang tersenyum ceria sambil menantang nya atau mengusili nya, ia suka dengan sentuhan lembut pria itu, bahkan ia juga suka saat pria itu yang makan dengan cara yang sama sekali tak anggun di hadapan nya.

Lightning bukanlah gadis kecil yang menyukai pangeran dari negeri dongeng dengan segala kesempurnaan. Bagi seorang wanita dewasa sepertinya, kesempurnaan adalah hal yang tak nyata dan untuk mendekati kesempurnaan, maka ia diharuskan untuk mencintai segala kekurangan. Justru, kekurangan lah yang membuat seseorang terkesan manusiawi.

"Kau kira jatuh cinta hanya diperbolehkan bagi seseorang yang sederajat, eh ? Naif sekali,", ucap Lebreau. "Tuan Noctis belum menikah dan tak pernah menyatakan bila ia sedang jatuh cinta pada siapapun, kan ? Maka, kau masih memiliki kesempatan."

"Tidak. Tuan Noctis mencintai Stella, gadis yang dijodohkan padanya."

"Darimana kau tahu ?"

"Aku menemukan sesuatu yang membuatku cukup yakin.", jawab Lightning.

Kemarin, Lightning tak hanya menemukan album foto. Ia bahkan menemukan sebuah kotak bertuliskan 'From Stella' berisi barang-barang pemberian gadis itu pada Noctis. Bahkan, Noctis menyimpan kotak coklat valentine pemberian gadis itu.

Noctis juga menyimpan sebuah surat berisi pernyataan cinta yang belum sempat dikirimnya pada Stella. Pria itu meletakkan nya di meja di samping kasur.

"Begitukah ?"

Lightning mengangguk. Ia merasa benar-benar bodoh saat mengingat diri nya yang tersipu saat pria itu menggendong nya, atau diri nya yang berbunga-bunga saat pria itu memberikan buah dan begitu memperhatikan dirinya.

"Coba kau pikirkan, bila tuan Noctis benar-benar menyukai Stella, mengapa beliau malah menolak perjodohan ?"

"Karena merasa belum siap menikah, mungkin. Atau ada hal lain."

"Bagaimana bila beliau tak lagi mencintai gadis itu ?"

"Maksudmu ? Kini tuan Noctis menyukai gadis lain ?"

"Mungkin saja."

Lightning menatap Lebreau dan mengangkat sedikit sudut bibir nya membentuk senyuman, "Kau benar, Lebreau. Terima kasih atas saran mu. Aku merasa lebih baik."

"Ya, semoga kau dapat bersama dengan tuan Noctis."

Wajah Lightning memerah dan gadis itu kembali tersipu dengan ucapan Lebreau. Dalam hati, ia berharap agar ucapan wanita itu menjadi kenyataan.

….*….

Terdengar dering ponsel dan Noctis meraih saku celana nya yang bergetar dan mengambil ponsel. Terdapat panggilan dari Ignis dan pria itu menekan tombol answer.

"Noct, bolehkah aku berkunjung ke rumah .u hari ini ?", ucap Ignis dengan suara yang terdengar ragu.

Noctis benar-benar terkejut dengan Ignis yang menelpon nya di pagi hari dan mengatakan ingin berkunjung. Pria itu bahkan menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga nya dan melirik nama yang tertera di ponsel nya.

"Kau tahu dimana rumah ku ?", tanya Noctis dengan penuh kecurigaan.

"Ya, Prompto memberitahuku. Hari ini aku mendapat libur dan aku sedang tidak ingin sendirian."

Noctis mengernyitkan dahi mendengar jawaban Ignis yang tak seperti biasanya. Namun, ia memilih untuk tak menanyakan nya.

"Ya sudah, datang saja. "

Ignis menutup telepon tanpa menjawab nya. Noctis cukup mengenal pria itu dan ia tak mempermasalahkan nya.

…..*….

Pagi ini, Noctis memakai kaos dan celana pendek. Pria itu merasa tak perlu memakai pakaian rapi hanya untuk menyambut Ignis dan memilih pakaian santai.

Sebuah telepon berdering dan Noctis segera mengangkat nya. Telepon itu berasal dari satpam yang mengkonfirmasi mengenai kedatangan Ignis dan pria itu mengizinkan Ignis untuk masuk.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara bel di pintu dan kepala pelayan yang kebetulan berada di dekat pintu memberitahu Noctis mengenai kedatangan Ignis. Noctis membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Ignis masuk.

"Tolong bawakan teh dan makanan ringan untuk kami.", ucap Noctis pada kepala pelayan.

"Baiklah, tuan Noctis."

"Noct, tidak perlu membawakan teh untukku. Aku ingin mengajakmu mencoba café baru.", Ignis berusaha keras menutupi kebohongan nya.

"Café baru ? Dimana ?"

"Tak jauh dari rumah lama mu. Kau mau mencoba nya ?"

"Boleh. Aku akan mengganti pakaian. Tunggulah sebentar."

"Ya".

Ignis duduk di sofa tanpa ragu dan menikmati teh hangat serta cookies yang dibawakan oleh pelayan. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah menipu Noctis, namun ini adalah sebuah perintah dan ia harus mengikuti nya. Ia cukup sadar mengenai konsekuensi yang akan didapatnya apabila ia tak mengikuti perintah atau gagal memenuhi perintah raja.

Tak lama kemudian, Noctis menghampiri Ignis dan ikut menikmati teh dan cookies. Pria itu kini mengenakan running shoes, celana jeans, t-shirt hitam ketat dan hoodie seperti biasa nya.

"Apakah otou-san masih mencurigai keberadaanku dan Prompto ?", tanya Noctis tiba-tiba.

Ignis terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba. Namun dengan tenang ia menjawab, "Tidak. Yang Mulia Ratu bersikeras mengatakan akan 'menghadiri' upacara kelulusan mu dan meyakinkan Yang Mulia Raja bila beliau sudah memastikan keberadaan mu di Tenebrae."

"Oh. Bagaimana keadaan okaa-san ?"

"Baik-baik saja.", Ignis merogoh saku jas nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop. "Beliau menitipkan ini padamu"

Noctis menerima amplop itu dan meletakkan nya di dalam saku hoodie nya.

"Tolong sampaikan salam dan ucapan terima kasih dariku."

"Sudah kusampaikan kemarin."

"Terima kasih."

Noctis menghabiskan teh dan meletakkan cangkit dengan anggun. Ignis bahkan telah menghabiskan teh nya terlebih dahulu dan bersiap untuk bangkit berdiri.

"Sudah siap berangkat ?"

"Ya"

Noctis dan Ignis berjalan menuju elevator dan dari kejauhan, Lightning mengintip kedua pria yang kini masuk ke dalam elevator. Noctis menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Lightning, serta diam-diam tersenyum pada gadis itu.

Lightning membalas senyuman pria itu sekilas dan kembali melakukan pekerjaan nya dengan hati berbunga-bunga dan jantung berdebar keras.

...*….

Ignis memparkir mobil nya di lahan parkir yang merupakan 'jatah' milik Noctis. Pria itu masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakan mesin, sementara Noctis duduk di samping Ignis.

Ignis mengemudikan apartemen nya keluar dari kondominium dan sengaja memutar agar Noctis tak curiga.

Noctis membuka amplop yang tadi diberikan Ignis dan melihat isi nya. Terdapat cek berisi uang bulanan seperti biasa dan sebuah surat. Isi surat itu memberitahukan agar Noctis lebih berhati-hati karena raja sudah mulai curiga dan mengirim mata-mata.

Perlahan, Noctis memasukkan cek dan surat itu ke dalam amplop serta memasukkan amplop itu ke dalam saku celana.

"Ini bukan jalan menuju rumah lama ku, Ignis.", seru Noctis ketika ia melihat jalan yang sangat familiar bagi nya, jalan menuju istana kerajaan.

"Ya, ini jalan menuju rumah lama mu, Noct. Rumah lama mu, istana kerajaan Lucis.", jawab Ignis dengan tenang.

Noctis merasa sangat bodoh, bisa-bisa nya ia tak menyadari ucapan Ignis dan berpikir bila 'rumah lama' yang dimaksud Ignis ialah rumah di perumahan elite yang ditinggali nya selama tiga bulan.

"Tolong antarkan aku kembali ke condominium. Aku tidak jadi mencoba café itu."

"Maaf, Noct. Sebetulnya aku berbohong mengenai café itu.", ucap Ignis dengan perasaan menyesal. "Raja memerintahkanku untuk membawamu kembali."

"Tch… seharusnya katakan saja sejak awal padaku."

"Yang Mulia Raja mengatakan agar tidak memberitahumu terlebih dahulu. Lagipula, kau juga tidak akan mau ikut apabila aku memberitahumu terlebih dahulu."

"Cepat atau lambat aku tetap harus kembali. Bila kau menjemputku, maka aku akan tetap ikut."

"Maaf.", ucap Ignis dengan ekspresi penuh penyesalan.

"Ya"

Noctis dan Ignis tak lagi mengucapkan apapun. Ignis mengemudi menuju istana kerajaan dan beberapa orang penjaga segera membuka pintu ketika melihat mobil Ignis.

Ignis memparkir mobil nya di tempat parkir yang telah disediakan dan turun dari mobil.

Noctis sama sekali tak mengatakan apapun dan mengikuti Ignis turun dari mobil. Hanya dengan menatap Noctis, Ignis mengetahui bila Noctis merasa gelisah, takut dan khawatir walau pria itu berusaha bersikap biasa saja.

Ignis menekan tombol di kunci mobil dan mobil miliknya terkunci serta memutuskan untuk merangkul Noctis untuk membuat pria itu merasa lebih nyaman.

Mereka berjalan melewati pintu masuk utama istana dan dua orang penjaga menundukkan kepala dengan hormat, "Selamat datang kembali, Yang Mulia Noctis dan tuan Ignis."

"Ya. Terima kasih.", jawab Noctis dengan nada seramah mungkin dan membuat kedua penjaga itu merasa heran karena tak biasanya sang pangeran menjawab sapaan selain dengan anggukan.

Kedua pria itu beberapa kali menemui penjaga ataupun pelayan yang mengucapkan salam dan Noctis berusaha bersikap ramah dengan membalas setiap sapaan padanya walaupun sebetulnya ia merasa lelah karena terus membalas sapaan yang sama.

Dua orang penjaga dengan senjata lengkap yang berjaga di depan pintu masuk ruangan sang raja membuka pintu ketika melihat Ignis dan Noctis.

Sang raja telah duduk menunggu di kursi singgasana. Terlihat jelas bila Noctis merasa tak nyaman dan Ignis tak bisa melakukan apapun selain merangkul pria yang merupakan sahabat nya itu.

Ignis melepaska rangkulan ketika semakin dekat dengan posisi sang raja dan sang raja terus menerus menatap ke arah Noctis dengan sangat tajam. Noctis hanya bisa menatap lurus ke depan tanpa berani menatap langsung sang ayah.

"Yang Mulia, saya telah menjemput putra anda.", ucap Ignis ketika tiba di hadapan sang raja.

"Terima kasih, Ignis. Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Ignis menunduk dengan sopan sebelum bangkit berdiri. Noctis terlihat sangat terintimidasi, terlebih dengan sang raja yang kini turun dari singgasana dan berjalan menghampiri nya.

Sang raja terus menatap Noctis dengan tajam dan Noctis menundukkan kepala.

Plak ! Sang raja menampar pipi kiri Noctis dengan sangat keras hingga wajah pria itu memerah.

Ignis mendengar suara tamparan keras dan terkejut saat menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sang raja menampar putra nya sendiri. Pria itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

Noctis hanya terdiam. Ia merasa bersalah dan melakukan apapun selain menunduk. Ia bahkan tak menyentuh wajah nya walau ia merasa wajah nya terasa panas akibat tamparan sang ayah.

"Kau telah mengecewakanku, Noctis ! Kau bahkan menipuku !", bentak sang raja.

"Maafkan aku.", jawab Noctis dengan pelan.

Sang raja terdiam dan menatap Noctis dengan tatapan yang kecewa, bagaikan seorang yang telah kehilangan harapan.

"Katakan padaku, apa alasanmu menipu ku seperti ini ?"

"Maafkan aku, aku melakukan semua ini untuk menghindari perjodohan. Aku benar-benar tak ingin menikahi gadis yang tak mencintaiku dan hanya menginginkan tahta."

"Tahta ?", sang raja tertawa sinis. "Itu bukan masalah besar. Itulah yang akan didapat Stella, dan sebagai ganti nya kita akan mendapat keturunan yang baik dan kerja sama dengan kerajaan Tenebrae."

Noctis terdiam. Ia merasa kecewa dengan sang ayah yang tega 'mengorbankan' nya demi kerja sama dengan kerajaan Tenebrae.

"Apakah tak ada cara lain untuk mempertahankan kerja sama dengan kerajaan Tenebrae, otou-san ?"

"Ada. Namun, kerja sama akan lebih kuat bila kau menikahi Stella yang merupakan kerabat dekat keluarga kerajaan Tenebrae."

"Apakah otou-san tidak memahami perasaanku ? Selama ini aku selalu mengikuti perintah otou-san tanpa mengatakan apapun. Namun maaf, untuk kali ini aku tak ingin mengikuti perintah otou-san."

Sang raja kembali mengangkat tangan nya dan menampar pipi kanan Noctis hingga wajah pria itu memerah dan berdarah.

"Kau egois, Noctis ! Apakah kau akan mengorbankan seluruh penduduk kerajaan Lucis hanya demi ambisi mu ?"

Noctis terdiam. Ia menyentuh wajah nya dan menahan diri agar tidak meringis. Setetes darah menempel di telapak tangan Noctis.

Noctis kini berada dalam keputusan yang sulit. Ia cukup mengerti situasi kerajaan, termasuk ancaman invasi kerajaan Tenebrae. Tenebrae yang dulunya merupakan sebuah kerajaan kecil kini merupakan kerajaan yang hampir sama besar dengan kerajaan Lucis dengan kekuatan militer yang semakin kuat.

Walaupun saat ini seluruh penduduk kerajaan Lucis hidup aman dan tentram dengan kekuatan militer terkuat berkat kristal terakhir yang dimiliki kerajaan Lucis, bukan tidak mungkin bila suatu saat kerajaan Tenebrae berhasil menaklukan kerajaan Lucis dan merebut kristal yang merupakan sumber kekuatan kerajaan Lucis.

Tanpa keraguan, Noctis mengangguk dengan pasrah walaupun ia merasa dada nya terasa sakit.

"Baiklah, aku tak keberatan. Namun, kuharap otou-san tak memaksaku untuk segera melakukan pernikahan."

"Ya. Namun, aku tak akan mendesakmu untuk segera melakukan pesta pernikahan. Namun, dua minggu lagi, otou-san akan mengadakan pesta pertunangan."

"Baiklah, otou-san."

"Aku memberimu waktu dua hari untuk merapikan barang-barang mu dan kembali ke istana ini."

"Baiklah."

….*….

Noctis melangkah dengan lesu menuju mobil Ignis. Ignis mengantar Noctis kembali ke kondominium.

"Noct, wajah mu berdarah."

"Tidak apa-apa", jawab Noctis sambil menarik tissue di mobil Ignis dan mengusap wajah nya.

"Kau terlihat muram. Apa yang dikatakan Yang Mulia Raja padamu ?", tanya Ignis tanpa berniat berbasa-basi.

"Beliau memintaku menikah dengan Stella."

"Kau menerima nya ?"

"Ya."

Ignis menatap Noctis. Terlihat jelas bila pria itu terlihat tak bersemangat saat mengucapkan 'Ya'.

"Kau sedang memiliki masalah, bukan ?"

"Tidak."

Ignis tak menjawab. Noctis terlihat tak ingin bercerita dan ia tak ingin memaksa.

"Pukul tujuh malam nanti aku akan menjemputmu dan kita akan pergi ke bar bersama Prompto dan Gladiolus."

"Bar ? Bukan klub langganan Prompto, kan ?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengajakmu ke bar untuk minum."

"Di bar yang biasa nya ?"

"Ya. Bar yang biasa."

"Ok. "

….*….

Noctis kembali ke dalam kondominium setelah Ignis menurunkan nya di lobi utama. Pria itu menekan tombol angka tiga puluh delapan.

Pria itu benar-benar merasa kecewa. Ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Lightning dan kini ia harus melepaskan cinta nya. Bila saat ini ia boleh menangis, maka Noctis benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang.

Hati Noctis seolah akan menjerit dan terasa sakit bagaikan tercabik-cabik. Kini, pria itu berubah menjadi lebih emosional, tak seperti biasanya yang selalu mengandalkan logika dan sangat jarang menunjukkan emosi nya.

Sebagai seorang pangeran merupakan kewajiban bagi nya untuk melindungi para penduduk kerajaan sebagai imbalan pada para penduduk yang telah membayar pajak dan setia kepada kerajaan. Dan kini, Noctis memutuskan melaksanakan kewajiban nya dengan mengorbankan perasaan nya pada Lightning.

Pintu elevator terbuka dan Noctis segera masuk ke dalam kamar. Lebreau yang sedang membersihkan lantai menatap Noctis yang terlihat berbeda dan terus menatap hingga pria itu tak lagi terlihat.

Di dalam kamar, Noctis mengunci pintu dan mengusap wajah nya yang terasa sakit. Pria itu menutup wajah nya dengan telapak tangan dan terdiam.

Noctis benar-benar mencintai Lightning. Dan ia hampir saja berniat mengungkapkan perasaan nya ketika ia diharuskan untuk menikahi gadis lain yang dulu pernah dicintai nya.

Noctis teringat dengan Stella, gadis yang merupakan cinta pertama nya dan gadis yang dicintai nya pada pandangan pertama dan merasa menyesal atas diri nya yang begitu naïf.

Stella merupakan sahabat masa kecil Noctis dan pertemuan pertama Noctis dan Stella terjadi saat mereka berusia sekitar delapan atau sembilan tahun. Ia teringat ketika ia merasa bosan karena tak menemukan anak seusia nya di pertemuan itu dan ia bertemu dengan Stella yang sangat cantik , anggun, feminine namun pemalu.

Saat itulah Noctis jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Stella dan ia berkenalan dengan gadis itu. Pria itu bahkan selalu bersemangat dan meminta untuk ikut setiap ayah nya melakukan kunjungan ke Tenebrae dan sangat senang saat ayah nya memberitahu mengenai rencana perjodohan antara diri nya dan Stella saat pria itu berusia enam belas tahun. Noctis benar-benar berusaha keras agar gadis itu mencintai nya.

Namun, suatu malam di Tenebrae telah membuat Noctis menyerah akan Stella dan memutuskan untuk melupakan gadis itu.

**-Flashback, satu tahun yang lalu-**

Noctis melirik jam tangan dan menunggu di depan rumah Stella. Sudah lebih dari lima belas menit pria itu menunggu dan Stella masih belum keluar.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, gadis bersurai blonde itu keluar dari rumah dan mengenakan dress selutut tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dan masuk ke dalam mobil Noctis.

Stella terlihat sangat cantik malam itu dan Noctis tak dapat menahan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Maaf lama menunggu."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. ", jawab Noctis. "Dimana kita akan makan malam hari ini ?"

"Terserah kau saja, Noct.", jawab Stella dengan lesu.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja, Stella ?", tanya Noctis dengan khawatir.

Terdengar suara isakan Stella. Noctis menghentikan mobil nya yang baru saja melaju tak jauh dari rumah Stella. Noctis melepas seat belt dan menepuk pundak gadis itu.

Stella tak mengatakan apapun dan ia melepas seat belt serta memeluk Noctis. Pria itu membalas pelukan gadis itu dan menepuk punggung gadis itu tanpa mempedulikan kemeja nya yang basah. Noctis memutuskan tak bertanya hingga gadis itu berhenti menangis.

Noctis mengambil tissue dan memberikan tissue pada gadis itu. Stella mengusap air mata dan terus memeluk Noctis hingga ia merasa puas dan merasa lebih baik.

"Terima kasih telah memelukku, Noct. Kau membuatku merasa lebih nyaman."

"Ya. Kau ingin bercerita padaku ?", tawar Noctis sambil menepuk punggung gadis itu setelah melepaskan pelukan nya.

"Ya. Aku benar-benar muak dengan okaa-san dan otou-san ku. Mereka terus mendesakku menikah setelah lulus. Mereka bahkan tak memikirkan perasaanku."

Noctis tercekat. Stella bahkan sama sekali tak memikirkan perasaan Noctis yang hancur seketika akibat kata-kata gadis itu.

"Kau tak mencoba menjelaskan alasan mu menolak perjodohan itu ?", Noctis berusaha keras agar ucapan nya tak menyiratkan kekecewaan/

"Sudah. Kukatakan padanya bila aku jatuh cinta pada Noel Kreiss, teman satu fakultas yang pernah kuceritakan padamu. Namun mereka tetap memaksaku menikah denganmu."

Noctis benar-benar merasa hancur. Ia sedih dan kecewa, namun bersyukur karena tak pernah menyatakan 'aku mencintaimu' secara eksplisit karena ia tahu hal itu akan membebani gadis itu dan malah merusak persahabatan mereka.

"Kau juga menolak perjodohan itu, kan ? Bagaimana bila kita berdua memohon pada orang tua kita untuk membatalkan perjodohan itu ?"

"Aku tak keberatan dengan perjodohan itu.", Noctis mengucapkan isi hati nya dan memberanikan diri menatap gadis itu. "Namun, aku juga tak ingin menikah dengan gadis yang tak menginginkanku."

"Eh ? Kau tidak menolak perjodohan itu ?"

"Tidak. Karena itu untuk kerja sama kedua kerajaan, setidaknya aku tidak dinikahkan dengan gadis yang sama sekali tak kukenal.", Noctis berusaha mengelak dan menahan diri untuk tak mengungkapkan perasaan nya.

"Aku tahu, bahkan sang Raja yang merupakan paman ku juga meminta ku seperti itu. Kurasa, aku memang harus menyerah atas cintaku pada Noel Kreiss, iya kan?", Stella tertawa hambar. Gadis itu seolah berbicara pada diri nya sendiri.

Noctis tak mengacuhkan ucapan Stella. Ia sangat bersimpati pada gadis itu walaupun ia sangat sedih karena gadis itu menolak nya, dan ia bertekad untuk segera membatalkan perjodohan.

"Kurasa, setidaknya aku bisa menjadi ratu setelah menikah denganmu. Lalu, bila kau sudah meninggal, mungkin saja suatu saat aku dapat menikah dengan pria yang kucintai.", tanpa sadar Stella mengucapkan isi hati nya.

Noctis benar-benar terkejut. Pria itu sama sekali tak menyangka bila Stella yang baik hati seperti yang selama ini dikenalnya dapat mengucapkan hal seperti itu langsung dihadapan nya.

"Aku akan menolak perjodohan itu, Stella.", ucap Noctis dengan tegas. "Setelah itu, kau bisa menikahi pria yang kau cintai."

"Ah ? Kau marah padaku ? Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar kesal hingga tanpa sadar mencurahkan isi hatiku."

"Tidak. Lupakan saja, aku tak ingin membahas nya.", jawab Noctis dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Makan malam terasa menyakitkan bagi Noctis. Segelas wine berkualitas tinggi yang dihidangkan terasa bagaikan air mineral dengan aroma wine. Dan pria itu bahkan menghabiskan makan malam dengan terpaksa dan tak seperti biasanya, pria itu menghabiskan makan malam dengan tenang dan hanya melakukan sedikit percakapan.

Sejak itu, Noctis sangat jarang bertemu dengan Stella. Pria itu menghabiskan waktu dengan belajar sehingga dapat lulus lebih cepat. Noctis bahkan meninggalkan Tenebrae diam-diam agar tak perlu bertemu Stella dan melupakan gadis itu.

….*….

Pukul setengah tujuh malam, Noctis meninggalkan rumah dan mengemudi menuju bar. Sebelumnya ia sudah meminta agar tidak disiapkan makan malam dan mengatakan akan pulang hingga larut malam.

Kini, Noctis tak lagi mengenakan hoodie yang biasa selalu dipakai nya. Pria itu hanya mengenakan kemeja yang sedikit ketat, jam tangan dan cincin batu ruby yang selalu melingkar di jari manis nya.

Pria itu tiba lima menit lebih awal dari waktu perjanjian dan seorang pelayan mengantarnya masuk ke dalam VIP room bar yang telah dipesan Ignis. Pelayan itu mengenali tamu VVIP yang saat ini sedang diantar nya dan bersikap lebih sopan dibandingkan dengan pelayan lain nya.

"Yang Mulia Noctis, ini daftar menu di bar kami. Dan ini daftar gadis yang tersedia "

Noctis tak melihat daftar gadis yang tersedia dan hanya melirik menu berisi daftar minuman. Menu itu hanya melampirkan daftar minuman dan harga.

"Apa minuman dengan kadar alkohol tertinggi ?"

"Bir Armaggedon, kadar alkohol nya enam puluh lima persen, Yang Mulia."

"Ya, saya pesan satu botol. Dan bolehkah saya pinjam menu nya ? Saya sedang menunggu teman saya."

"Silahkan, Yang Mulia. "

"Saya juga ingin memesan sepiring fruit platter."

"Baikah, silahkan menunggu, Yang Mulia. Saya akan segera menyiapkan pesanan anda.", ucap pelayan itu sambil membungkuk hormat dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Prompto dan Ignis masuk ke dalam ruangan tepat ketika pelayan itu baru saja keluar.

"Yo, Noct ! Tak biasanya kau datang secepat ini."

"Bukankah kemarin kau mengeluh karena aku terlambat, hn ?"

Prompto terkekeh dan duduk di samping Noctis. Ia melirik 'menu' berisi foto-foto gadis yang tersedia dan Noctis melirik Prompto.

"Kenapa melirik ku seperti itu ?"

"Kau ingin memesan gadis ?"

"Tentu saja untuk menemani kita minum. Tidak apa-apak, kan ? Sekali ini saja."

"Terserah. Jangan pesan terlalu banyak karena aku tak ingin ditemani gadis-gadis itu."

Prompto tersenyum mendengar ucapan Noctis. Prompto selalu malas bila pergi minum bersama Noctis karena Noctis tak pernah mengizinkan nya 'memesan' gadis. Bahkan, saat ini pun ia mau pergi minum bersama Noctis dan membatalkan rencana untuk minum di klub langganan nya atas bujukan Ignis dan Gladiolus.

"Baguslah ! Terima kasih karena telah mengizinkanku memesan gadis. Selalu bersikaplah seperti ini, Noct."

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin membuatmu senang dan membiarkanmu berbuat sesuka nya hari ini saja."

"Ck… kau membosankan."

Gladiolus masuk ke dalam ruangan dan duduk berhadapan dengan Prompto dan Noctis. Prompto memberikan 'menu' berisi foto-foto gadis pada Gladiolus.

"Ayo kita pesan gadis-gadis disini.", ucap Prompto.

"Tidak perlu. Lain kali saja."

"Noct sudah mengizinkan kita memesan. Iya kan ?"

"Ya", jawab Noctis.

"Aku sedang tidak tertarik hari ini."

"Ayolah, hostess di bar ini tidak bisa kau tiduri. Mereka hanya menemanimu minum, kok."

Gladiolus tetap menggeleng. Ignis menekan tombol untuk memanggil pelayan.

Pelayan masuk ke dalam bar dan membungkuk dengan hormat.

"Saya ingin pesan sebotol wine dan whisky dengan kadar alkohol empat puluh persen", ucap Ignis.

"Saya pesan sebotol wine saja. Dan saya juga ingin 'memesan' Tifa untuk menemani saya malam ini.", ucap Prompto sambil menunjuk foto seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan dada besar.

Pelayan mencatat pesanan Ignis dan Prompto. Gladiolus memesan sebotol bir pada pelayan.

"Apakah Yang Mulia Noctis dan tuan-tuan tidak ingin memesan gadis ?", tawar pelayan itu.

Noctis menolak nya dan pelayan itu pergi. Pelayan lain nya masuk dan membawakan pesanan Noctis sambil membungkuk hormat dan meninggalkan ruangan setelah Noctis menolak ketika pelayan itu menawarkan untuk membantu membuka botol bir.

"Noct, kau memesan bir Armageddon ?", tanya Gladiolus dengan mata terbelalak.

"Apakah kau tahu apa itu bir Armageddon ?", ucap Prompto dengan heran.

"Tentu saja, bir dengan kadar alkohol enam puluh lima persen.", jawab Noctis sambil membuka botol bir. "Kalian ingin mencoba ?"

Gladiolus, Ignis dan Prompto menyerahkan gelas mereka dan Noctis menuangkan minuman bir itu.

Keempat pria itu bersulang dan meminum minuman mereka. Prompto memegang kepala nya yang terasa pusing setelah meminum satu gelas.

"Minuman mu membuat ku pusing, Noct.", ucap Gladiolus dengan wajah memerah akibat alkohol yang diminum nya.

"Kadar alkohol nya terlalu tinggi. Kau yakin sanggup menghabiskan sebotol ?", tanya Prompto dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku ingin mabuk malam ini.", jawab Noctis sambil menuangkan bir ke gelas nya. Gladiolus dan Prompto menolak ketika Noctis berniat menuangkan bir ke dalam gelas mereka.

"Kau sedang memiliki masalah, kan ? Biasanya kau selalu menolak untuk minum ketika kau mulai merasa pusing saat minum.", ucap Gladiolus.

"Sedikit. Sudahlah, tak usah pedulikan hal itu. Ayo minum."

Ignis dan Noctis menghabiskan gelas bir kedua. Seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang masuk ke dalam ruangan dan tersenyum menggoda.

"Selamat malam, Yang Mulia Noctis dan tuan-tuan sekalian.", hostess bernama Tifa itu tersenyum menggoda sambil mengedip ke arah Noctis.

Noctis tak mengacuhkan gadis itu dan hanya membalas dengan sapaan sekadar nya. Prompto terlihat sangat senang.

"Kau cantik sekali malam ini, nona.", puji Prompto sambil tersenyum puas pada hostess pilihan nya. "Kau bahkan lebih cantik dan menarik dibandingkan di foto."

"Benarkah ? Tuan juga sangat tampan dan menawan.", balas gadis itu dengan suara sensual.

Noctis berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak keluar dari ruangan. Ia tak pernah suka dengan gadis-gadis yang menurutnya 'murahan' dan membuatnya muak serta menganggu nya.

Gadis itu menyadari Noctis yang bersiap mengangkat botol bir dan segera menghampiri Noctis dan menyentuh botol bir itu dan menatap Noctis dengan tatapan sensual.

"Biarkan saya menuangkan bir ini untuk anda, Yang Mulia."

"Tidak perlu. Layani saja pria itu.", ujar Noctis sambil menatap Prompto yang mendadak bosan karena hostess yang dipesan nya malah mendekati Noctis.

"Biarkan saya melayani anda, Yang Mulia. Seorang pria seperti anda seharusnya dilayani, dan saya bersedia melayani anda."

Gadis itu memaksa dan Noctis membiarkan gadis itu menuang botol. Noctis baru saja akan menyentuh garpu dan pisau serta akan memotong buah dan memakan nya ketika gadis itu berkata, "Bolehkah saya menyuapi anda, Yang Mulia ?"

Pria lain nya akan merasa senang, namun berbeda dengan Noctis yang kesal. Seorang pelayan mengetuk pintu dan membawakan pesanan Gladiolus, Ignis dan Prompto.

Prompto meminta gadis itu menemani nya dan mengajak gadis itu berbicara terus menerus dan gadis bernama Tifa itu berusaha melayani Prompto, Ignis dan Gladiolus dengan ramah walaupun gadis itu berkali-kali mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Noctis.

Noctis dengan tenang menghabiskan tiga perempat isi botol walaupun kepala nya mulai berkunang-kunang. Ia telah meminta agar Ignis membantunya pulang apabila ia mabuk.

Prompto terlihat senang dengan pelayanan hostess itu. Prompto bahkan membiarkan gadis itu meminum alkohol pesanan nya. Gadis itu mengelap cairan alkohol yang mengalir dari bibir Prompto dan mengusap nya dengan lembut sementara Prompto dengan sengaja mendekatkan kepala nya ke payudara milik hostess itu.

Noctis menghabiskan fruit platter nya dan menghabiskan botol bir milik nya. Kepala nya semakin berkunang-kunang dan ia khawatir akan mabuk.

"Aku akan pulang sekarang."

Hostess itu terlihat kecewa. Ia menghampiri Noctis dan berkata dengan tatapan sensual dan suara menggoda, "Jangan pulang dulu. Sebentar lagi aku akan menunjukkan atraksi yang menyenangkan."

"Tidak, sebentar lagi aku akan mabuk.", jawab Noctis sambil memegangi kepala nya. Pria itu berusaha keras menahan diri nya yang mulai menegang akibat suara sensual hostess itu.

"Bukankah kau ingin aku mengantarmu bila kau mabuk, Noct ?", ucap Ignis.

"Tidak, aku tak ingin menyusahkanmu."

"Eh ? Tapi-", ucapan Prompto terputus. Noctis memotong nya.

"Aku akan membayar pesanan kalian."

Noctis menekan bel dan seorang pelayan datang. Noctis membayar seluruh pesanan dan membawa sebotol bir armagedon untuk diminum nya di rumah serta memaksakan diri untuk mengemudi walaupun pria itu merasa benar-benar pusing.

…..*…..

Sesampai nya di rumah, Noctis memaksakan diri berjalan menuju dapur serta mengambil gelas dan pembuka botol walaupun pria itu sudah mulai mabuk. Lightning hendak mengambil air minum dan berpapasan dengan Noctis.

Lightning dapat menghirup aroma alkohol yang kuat dari nafas pria itu.

"Kau habis minum, ya ?"

"Ya."

"Tunggu saja di sofa. Aku akan mengambilkan air mineral dan membuatkan ochazuke."

"Tidak, aku ingin minum lagi."

"Kau gila, tuan feminine. Wajah mu bahkan memerah dan kau masih ingin minum ?"

"Temani aku minum, Lightning."

"Hah ?", Lightning terkejut. Pria itu tiba-tiba saja memanggil nya dengan nama, bukan dengan julukan 'nona maskulin' seperti biasa nya. "Coba ulangi lagi."

"Temani aku minum, nona Lightning."

"Kau mabuk, ya ?"

"Tidak."

"Terserah kau lah.", ucap Lightning dengan acuh tak acuh. Lightning mengambil segelas air dan hendak meninggalkan dapur ketika Noctis menarik bahu gadis itu dan memaksa gadis itu menemani minum.

Dengan terpaksa, Lightning duduk di sofa dan menemani Noctis meminum alkohol. Lightning melirik jam, saat ini sudah pukul sembilan dan Lebreau maupun kepala pelayan sudah berada di kamar.

Noctis membuka botol dan menuangkan botol itu ke gelas miliknya dan Lightning dengan tangan gemetar.

"Sudahlah, biarkan aku saja yang menuang nya. Lihat, kau malah menumpahkan nya.", Lightning berdecak kesal dan mengelap meja dengan tissue.

"Mari bersulang.", ucap Noctis sambil mengangkat gelas nya. Lightning dengan terpaksa mengangkat gelas dan membenturkan dengan gelas pria itu dan menghabiskan setengah isi gelas.

Lightning merasa tubuh nya menghangat dan ekspresi wajah nya berubah. Lightning bukanlah seorang gadis yang memiliki daya tahan tinggi terhadap alkohol dan meminum alkohol dengan kadar enam puluh lima persen membuat nya pusing.

Lightning segera meminum segelas air untuk menetralisir alkohol dan menuangkan gelas Noctis yang kosong. Pria itu masih menatap Lightning walaupun tatapan pria itu mulai kabur.

Noctis menghabiskan gelas dan Lightning menuangkan gelas ketiga serta menghabiskan bir di gelas milik nya sendiri tanpa menuangkan bir ke dalam gelas nya lagi.

"Hey, kau tidak menuang ke gelas mu.", ujar Noctis dengan tatapan yang mulai kabur.

"Aku tidak ingin minum lagi."

"Ayolah, temani aku, ya. Ya ? ya ? ya ?", ucap Noctis dengan ekspresi merajuk bagaikan anak kecil. Lightning tertawa dan hampir mengeluarkan ponsel untuk merekam aksi pria itu.

Lightning cukup yakin bila pria itu mulai mabuk. Pria itu tak mungkin meminta dengan nada merajuk seperti itu dalam keadaan sadar. Pria itu biasanya akan meminta dengan nada berwibawa dan terkesan memaksa.

"Sudahlah. Kau sudah mabuk, cepat kembali ke kamar mu."

"Tidak mau.", Noctis mengerucutkan bibir nya.

Lightning mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan berniat menunggu aksi konyol pria yang sudah mulai mabuk itu dan memfoto nya.

"Aku tak ingin menuangkan minuman untuk mu."

"Menyebalkan.", ucap Noctis dengan nada merajuk. Lightning segera memfoto pria itu dan berhasil mengambil foto pria itu.

Noctis mengambil botol dari meja dengan kasar dan meminum langsung dari botol nya.

"Hentikan, pangeran feminine ! Kau sudah mabuk ?", Lightning berusaha merebut botol yang dipegang pria itu.

Tubuh Lightning termasuk tinggi untuk ukuran wanita dan perbedaan tinggi tubuh Lightning tidak terlalu jauh dengan Noctis. Lightning berhasil menarik botol yang diminum pria itu. Namun, pria itu sudah menghabiskan seluruh isi nya.

"Kembalilah ke kamar. Aku akan membersihkan ruangan sekarang."

Noctis benar-benar sudah mabuk. Pria itu tiba-tiba saja menghampiri Lightning, menubruk gadis itu dan memeluk nya dengan erat.

"Hey, lepaskan aku !", Lightning meronta.

Noctis terus memeluk Lightning dengan erat. Tenaga pria itu sangat kuat dan Lightning benar-benar tak sanggup melawan. Ia hanya berharap agar pria itu tak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

"Lightning, aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu.", ucap Noctis pada Lightning.

Seketika, Lightning seolah membeku. Wajah nya memerah dan jantung nya berdebar. Ucapan Noctis cukup membuat Lightning merasa berdebar walaupun diucapkan pada saat mabuk.

"Hey nona maskulin. Aku benci karena harus bertemu dan mengenalmu."

Lightning terkejut dan benar-benar jengkel. Dirinya begitu bodoh karena telah mempercayai perkataan orang mabuk.

Lightning memukul kepala Noctis dengan kesal. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar isakan dan Noctis menangis sambil memeluk Lightning.

Lightning benar-benar merasa frustasi. Ia tak pernah melihat pria menangis dan berpikir bila pria adalah mahluk yang tak dapat menangis dan tak seharusnya menangis. Lightning benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan nya.

"Tahu tidak, aku sangat mencintaimu walaupun kau tidak anggun, tidak feminine, kasar dan menyebalkan. Aku benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan dirimu."

Lightning hanya diam dan membiarkan Noctis memeluknya dan mencurahkan isi hati nya.

"Kau bahkan membuatku benar-benar menyerah dan melupakan Stella. Namun, sekarang aku malah harus menikah dengan gadis itu. Lucu sekali, kan ?", Noctis tertawa sambil menangis dan memegangi perut nya.

Lightning benar-benar tercekat. Ia merasa benar-benar terkejut dan ingin menangis. Seperti dugaan nya ia memang tak dapat bersama dengan Noctis, tak peduli seberapa besar cinta ya.

Lightning tanpa ragu memeluk Noctis dengan sangat erat dan menangis bersama dengan pria itu.

Noctis mengelus kepala Lightning dengan lembut dan berbisik dengan mulut yang berbau alkohol, pertanda pria itu masih mabuk.

"Seharusnya aku yang menangis sekarang, bodoh. Kau membuatku patah hati lagi.", Noctis tertawa di akhir ucapan nya.

Lightning mengeratkan pelukan nya dan menangis di pelukan pria itu. Lima menit berlalu dan Lightning melepaskan pelukan pria itu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar sekarang."

"Tidak mau. Aku masih ingin bersama denganmu."

Tiba-tiba saja Noctis berdiri dengan sempoyongan dan memeluk Lightning serta mencium bibir gadis itu. Ciuman itu begitu panjang dan Lightning terdiam.

'Biarlah. Ini merupakan kali pertama dan terakhir bagiku untuk menemui Noctis dalam situasi seperti ini.', ucap Lightning dalam hati.

Lightning membalas ciuman pria itu dan mereka berciuman dengan syahdu dan dipenuhi rasa cinta walau dilakukan tanpa kesadaran penuh.

…..*…..

Keesokan hari nya, dua orang pegawai kerajaan datang dan membantu Noctis merapikan barang.

Lightning benar-benar tak dapat melupakan malam itu. Setelah berciuman, ia mengantar Noctis ke kamar dan segera meninggalkan ruangan sebelum pria itu semakin mabuk dan mulai 'menyentuh' nya.

Noctis menjelaskan pada para pelayan bila besok ia akan kembali ke kerajaan dan memberikan uang pesangon.

Lightning hampir menangis dan ia menerima uang pesangon dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dua bulan yang dihabiskan nya bersama sang pangeran 'menyebalkan' terasa bagaikan mimpi dan kini ia bagaikan terbangun dari sebuah mimpi indah.

Dan kini, Lightning baru saja kembali ke kondominium setelah Noctis mengajak Lightning, Lebreau dan kepala pelayan untuk makan malam di restaurant sebagai 'makan malam perpisahan'.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam dan Lightning sulit tidur. Ia ingin menikmati setiap detik di waktu-waktu terakhir nya bersama Noctis dan ia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan dengan tidur.

Lightning berjalan keluar dari kamar dan menuju ruang keluarga serta menatap langit malam yang terlihat dari puncak kondominium. Besok malam, ia tak lagi dapat melihat pemandang itu dan mungkin selamanya ia takkan dapat melihat pemandangan itu, di tempat yang sama dengan sang pangeran yang dicintainya.

Lightning sedang mengambil foto pemandangan dengan kamera ponsel ketika Noctis menghampiri nya dan menepuk bahu nya.

"Hey, nona maskulin."

Lightning seketika menatap Noctis dan berusaha keras agar tak menangis.

"Oh, pangeran feminine.", balas Lightning.

"Kau benar-benar tak ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan bersikap baik padaku ? Besok, kita tak bisa sering bertemu seperti ini lagi, lho.", goda Noctis.

"Kau sendiri bersikap menyebalkan padaku."

"Kau benar-benar tak berubah, ya.", untuk pertama kali nya, Noctis benar-benar 'tersenyum' pada seorang Claire Farron, bukan pada Stella yang dilihatnya dalam diri Lightning.

"Aku benar-benar beruntung dapat bertemu dengan seorang pangeran, walaupun pangeran yang menyebalkan dan feminine sepertimu, sih."

"Apa-apaan kau ini ? Bila aku sudah kembali ke kerajaan, aku akan melaporkan pada otou-san dan kau pasti akan ditangkap. Rasanya menyenangkan membayangkan kau berada di penjara."

"Kau tak akan bisa menangkapku."

"Tentu saja bisa."

"Aku akan melarikan diri. ", ucap Lightning dengan nada tak serius. "Kenapa sih di malam terakhir pun kau masih menyebalkan ?"

"Tentu saja karena aku benci padamu. Aku tak akan merindukan mu dan bersyukur karena tak perlu bertemu denganmu."

Lightning tersenyum pahit mendengar ucapan Noctis. Noctis yang kemarin memeluknya sambil menangis dan menciumnya serta mengelus kepala nya pastilah hanya sebuah ilusi.

"Aku juga senang karena tak perlu melayani dan bertemu denganmu lagi."

Noctis tak menjawab ucapan Lightning dan mengambil jus anggur botolan dan dua buah gelas dan meletakkan di ruang keluarga. Noctis menuangkan jus botolan itu ke dalam gelas milik nya dan meminum nya.

"Kudengar, kau akan segera menikah dengan nona Stella ? Selamat, ya. Semoga kau berbahagia."

"Terima kasih.", Noctis terlihat ragu untuk sesaat. "Namun, aku tak yakin akan bahagia."

"Bukankah kalian berdua sahabat sejak kecil ? Kudengar kalian berdua memiliki kekuatan spesial, kan ? Kalian pasti akan memiliki keturunan yang baik dan membuat kerajaan ini semakin kuat. Aku turut merasa senang."

"Darimana kau tahu bila kami berdua sahabat ?"

Dengan wajah masam dan sambil menundukkan kepala, Lightning mengakui bila ia melihat album dan kotak berisi barang-barang pemberian Stella di kamar Noctis dan meminta maaf.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menyentuh barang-barang ku, nona maskulin."

"Moushiwake arimasen gozaimasu."

"Sudahlah, jangan bersikap formal. Kau bisa bersikap seperti biasanya padaku hari ini, namun bila kita bertemu lagi, kau takkan bisa bersikap seperti ini.", jawab Noctis sambil tersenyum.

'…dan aku akan merindukanmu, merindukan sikap informal mu', batin Noctis.

"Benar juga, ya. Setelah ini, aku harus bersikap sangat sopan dan menundukkan kepala bila bertemu denganmu."

"Aku benar-benar ingin tertawa membayangkan nya. Senang sekali membuat nona maskulin yang kasar ini menundukkan kepala dihadapanku."

"Aku berharap tak bertemu lagi denganmu.", ucap Lightning dengan jengkel.

Noctis berdiri di samping Lightning dan menepuk punggung gadis itu.

"Kuharap kau bisa menjaga rahasia untuk yang terakhir kali. Aku ingin bercerita sesuatu padamu."

"Ya, aku pasti akan menjaga nya. Ceritakan saja."

"Mengobrol di sofa saja, yuk."

Lightning berjalan mengikuti Noctis dan duduk di sofa. Noctis memilih duduk berhadapan dengan Lightning seperti yang biasa selalu dilakukan nya dan menuangkan jus botolan ke dalam gelas.

Lightning tersenyum menatap Noctis yang menuangkan jus botolan tanpa ragu. Sangat beruntung bagi seorang penduduk biasa dilayani seorang pangeran dan dapat mengobrol dengan santai seperti ini.

"Mengapa kau tak ragu menuangkan minuman untukku ?"

"Karena kau tak menuangkan minuman untukku."

"Aku adalah pelayanmu. Kau bisa memintaku menuangkan untukmu."

"Untuk apa meminta nona maskulin menuangkan minuman dengan jengkel padaku ?"

"Aku tidak jengkel, kok."

"Kau bilang aku menyebalkan. Kau pasti kesal saat aku menyuruhmu, kan ?"

"Tidak, itu memang tugasku. Lagipula aku kesal karena kau sering meledek ku dan sengaja memberantak kan kamar agar aku kesulitan merapikan nya. Bukan karena perintah mu."

"Kamar ku memang selalu berantakan."

"Bohong ! Di hari pertama aku membersihkan nya, kamar mu sangat rapi dan bersih. Lebreau juga mengatakan hal yang sama.", ucap Lightning. "Ayolah ucapkan alasanmu yang sebenarnya"

"Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya melayani orang lain dan menuangkan minuman ke dalam gelas orang lain. Ternyata menyenangkan dan aku mulai terbiasa. Hanya itu saja"

Lightning menatap dengan takjub. Pria itu bukanlah tipe pangeran sombong yang manja. Setidaknya pria itu masih memiliki sisi baik dan tak seburuk dugaan nya.

Noctis mulai bercerita mengenai pertemuan pertama nya dengan Stella hingga akhirnya ia menolak perjodohan dan memutuskan melupakan Stella.

"Tak kusangka kisah cinta mu seperti itu. Mengapa kau menceritakan padaku ? Tidak takut bila aku menyebarkan nya ?", tanya Lightning.

"Aku percaya padamu. Namun bila kau menyebarkan pun tidak apa-apa, pasti takkan ada yang percaya padamu."

"Sayang sekali, nona Stella menginginkanmu di saat yang terlambat."

"Dia tak pernah menginginkanku. Aku takkan berkorban untuk nya dan menyerahkan tahta ratu pada nya."

"Ternyata hidup mu tak mudah juga, ya. Kukira hidup mu sangat menyenangkan bagaikan dongeng."

"Tidak juga.", jawab Noctis dengan nada datar. "Sebenarnya, aku berbohong padamu."

"Eh ? Berbohong ? Kau berbohong soal cerita mu padaku ?"

"Bukan, aku berbohong saat mengatakan takkan merindukanmu. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu. Aku mungkin takkan menemukan orang yang dapat bersikap apa ada nya di hadapa ku."

"Aku juga berbohong padamu. Sebetulnya aku pun pasti akan merindukanmu.", ucap Lightning. "Aku juga tak benar-benar sebal padamu saat kau bersikap usil. Entah kenapa, aku malah terbiasa dan aku akan sangat merindukan sikap usil mu. Terkadang kau juga bersikap sangat baik, benar-benar sulit ditebak."

Noctis dan Lightning menghabiskan jus bersamaan dan kini Lightning menuangkan jus anggur ke dalam gelas miliknya dan Noctis.

"Aku berharap suatu saat nanti kau bisa menikahi pria yang kau cintai. Saat itu, walaupun aku tak bisa bertemu dengamu dan mengucapkan selamat, aku ikut merasa berbahagia."

"Aku juga berharap bila kau memiliki kesempatan untuk menikahi wanita yang kau cintai. "

'Itu tidak mungkin, karena aku takkan bisa menikahi orang yang kucintai.', ucap Noctis dan Lightning bersamaan dalam benak mereka masing-masing.

Noctis menghampiri Lightning dan memeluk gadis itu dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku karena telah bersikap usil padamu. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu kesal."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Bahkan, sekarangpun aku mulai merindukan sikap usil mu dan setiap pagi yang kuhabiskan dengan membersihkan dan merapikan kamar mu."

Noctis mengigit bibir nya dan tersenyum pahit, ia telah berjanji pada dirinya untuk menjaga wibawa nya dan tak menangis. Malam ini merupakan malam terakhir yang dihabiskan bersama Lightning dan ia memutuskan takkan mengungkapkan isi hati nya dan menyimpan nya selamanya.

Noctis benar-benar bersikap emosional malam ini dan melakukan hal-hal yang bertentangan dengan kepribadian nya. Namun, ia tak peduli karena ia yakin takkan bertemu dengan gadis itu.

"Kuharap, suatu saat nanti, kita dapat bertemu lagi. Dan bila kita bertemu lagi, aku berharap kau tak bersikap formal padaku."

Lightning memeluk Noctis dengan erat dan menghabiskan malam terakhir bersama Noctis sambil menatap pemandangan kota dengan lampu bekerlap-kerlip yang tak lagi terlihat menawan.

….*….

Lightning dan Noctis kembali ke kamar pukul dua pagi dan Lightning terbangun pukul enam pagi. Ia benar-benar sulit tidur dan terbangun setiap satu jam.

Lightning dan Lebreau sudah merapikan barang-barang mereka dan memasukkan ke dalam koper serta mengucapkan salam perpisahan serta berjanji akan tetap berteman setelah ini.

Ignis datang bersama dua pegawai kerajaan dan membantu Noctis membawa barang. Lightning, Lebreau dan kepala pelayan menangis saat melihat Noctis yang bersiap pergi.

"Terima kasih atas pelayanan kalian. Senang bertemu dengan kalian.", Noctis menundukkan kepala dan para pelayan menundukkan kepala hingga pria itu mengangkat kepala terlebih dahulu.

Kepala pelayan dan Lebreau mengucapkan terima kasih secara pribadi dan bersalaman dengan Noctis. Lightning menghampiri pria itu dengan gugup dan berkata, "Terima kasih atas segala nya."

Noctis memeluk Lightning tanpa menghiraukan Ignis dan pegawai kerajaan yang terlihat bingung.

"Terima kasih atas kerja keras mu."

Mata Lightning berkaca-kaca dan ia menahan diri agar tak menangis. Noctis berbisik dengan pelan, 'Aku mencintaimu, Lightning.'

Ucapan malam itu merupakan sebuah realita dan bukan sebuah pernyataan asal dari seorang pria mabuk.

Noctis melepas pelukan dan pergi meninggalkan kondominium bersama Ignis dan dua pengawal kerajaan.

Bagaikan mimpi, pertemuan Lightning dengan Noctis berakhir dan pria itu pergi bagaikan air yang mengalir. Air yang mengalir tak begitu disadari kehadiran nya, dan kepergian nya pun tak meninggalkan jejak.

Tak ada satupun kenangan akan keberadaan Noctis dan Lightning bahkan tak sempat berfoto untuk yang terakhir kali nya bersama Noctis. Mereka pun bahkan tak bertukar nomor telepon.

….*….

**-3 Minggu Kemudian-**

Lightning kini kembali ke apartemen tua yang dulu disewa nya. Noctis memberikan uang pesangon yang cukup besar dan Lightning menggunakan uang itu untuk memulai bisnis online dan menabung sebagian.

Gadis itu bekerja penuh waktu sebagai pelayan restaurant di tempat yang sama dengan Lebreau.

Saat ini merupakan istirahat dan Lightning mengambil uang di dalam tas yang dimasukkan nya di loker pekerja. Lightning benar-benar merindukan Noctis dan berpikir bila saja ia masih bekerja di Noctis, maka kini ia sedang menunggu pria itu makan siang.

Lightning mengusap mata nya yang mulai berkaca-kaca dan membuka kotak bedak serta memastikan apabila riasan wajah nya masih terlihat sempurna.

Lebreau menghampiri Lightning dan menyapa, "Hey Lightning. Ingin makan siang bersama ?"

"Boleh."

"Aku ingin makan siang di café tempat Hope bekerja."

"Oh ? Café itu ? Baiklah."

Café tempat Lightning bekerja dulu tak terlalu jauh dari restaurant tempat nya bekerja saat ini. Café itu dapat ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki selama lima menit dan Lightning serta Lebreau menuju café itu tanpa mengganti seragam kerja.

"Besok tuan Noctis akan bertunangan, lho.", ucap Lebreau dengan suara pelan.

"Dia bukan tuan kita lagi, Lebreau."

"Ah, ya. Maksudku pangeran Noctis. Aku menonton berita nya di televisi dan kabar nya sebentar lagi beliau akan menikah. Bahkan, upacara pernikahan nya akan disiarkan langsung di televisi."

"Syukurlah. Tak kusangka ia akan bertunangan secepat itu.", Lightning memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Kau benar-benar sudah move on ?"

"Tentu saja. Lagipula sejak awal aku sudah tahu bila takkan bersama dengan nya. Jadi, aku sudah mempersiapkan diri."

"Benarkah ? Kalau begitu aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan temanku, deh. Orang nya baik, lho. Nama nya Zack Fair."

"Boleh. Seperti apa orang nya ?", Lightning berbohong pada Lebreau. Ia berpura-pura bersikap antusias walau sebenarnya ia hanya menginginkan Noctis, setidaknya bertemu dengan pria itu.

"Ini foto nya.", Lebreau menunjukkan foto seorang pria bersurai raven dengan tubuh kekar di ponsel nya.

"Tidak terlalu tampan, sih. Tapi tidak jelek juga."

"Tapi dia sangat baik dan sabar,lho. Kau jangan membandingkan nya dengan wajah pangeran Noctis, tentu saja Zack tidak setampan dia."

"Tentu saja tidak. ", ucap Lightning. "Ganti topic saja, yuk. "

"Ne, baiklah."

…..*…..

Café tempat Lightning bekerja dahulu sama sekali tak berubah. Bahkan hampir seluruh pegawai masih sama. Lightning memesan segelas iced green tea latte dan dua buah sandwich.

Merasa nama nya dipanggil oleh suara yang familiar, Lightning menoleh dan melirik pesanan nya yang telah tersaji. Hope memanggil nama nya.

Lightning mengambil pesanan nya dan Hope menyapa nya dengan ramah.

"Hey Lightning, hisashiburi."

"Hisashiburi.", ucap Lightning sambil melirik pengunjung lain yang juga mengantri untuk mengambil makanan dan menundukkan kepala seolah meminta maaf.

"Ano, dimana toilet ?"

"Itu disana."

Lightning menatap arah yang ditunjuk Hope dan cepat-cepat mengucapkan terima kasih serta kembali ke meja nya. Lebreau telah menunggu nya di meja.

"Itadakimasu", ucap Lebreau.

"Ne, Itadakimasu.", Lightning meletakkan nampan nya di atas meja dan meninggalkan meja.

"Kau mau kemana, Lightning ?"

"Toilet."

Lightning berjalan menuju toilet. Letak toilet tak berubah. Untuk mengakses toilet, Lightning harus berjalan melewati pintu-pintu VIP room.

Lightning berhenti di depan salah satu ruangan VIP room. Gadis itu teringat saat ia bertemu Noctis, Ignis, Prompto dan Gladiolus serta Noctis yang memaksa nya bekerja padanya. Lightning benar-benar merasa ingin kembali ke saat itu lagi, saat dimana pria itu mengubah hidup nya dan ia merasa kesal.

Kini, Lightning malah merasa ingin kembali seperti itu lagi ketika ia sudah kembali ke kehidupan normal layaknya rakyat biasa seperti dirinya.

Lightning merasa tercekat dan dada nya terasa sesak. Gadis itu kembali menangis dan meninggalkan pintu itu sebelum orang lain menyadari diri nya yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan pintu dan menatapnya dengan heran.

Lightning masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik toilet dan kembali menangis. Topeng yang selama ini dipakainya telah hancur dan ia tak sanggup menahan gejolak perasaan nya.

Lightning menyesal karena tak pernah mengungkapkan perasaan nya. Kini, ia tak lagi mengobrol dengan Noctis seperti dulu, atau setidaknya bertemu. Lightning harus puas hanya dengan kecupan di bibir dan pelukan hangat yang pernah diberikan pria itu, yang dilakukan nya tanpa sadar.

Kini, segala nya telah terlambat dan ia tak dapat memutar waktu kembali ke masa lalu. Lightning harus melupakan Noctis yang pernah mengisi hati nya dan belajar untuk mencintai pria lain.

….*….

"Lihat, gaun ini cantik sekali, Noct-kun", ucap Stella sambil merangkul Noctis dengan manja.

Noctis melirik sekilas gaun yang sedang dipegang Stella untuk pesta pertunangan mereka besok dan berkata dengan ekspresi datar.

"Ya, gaun itu bagus."

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini ? Mana yang lebih bagus ?", Stella menunjuk gaun lain nya yang sedang dipajang di mannequin.

"Dua-dua nya bagus."

"Menurutmu mana yang lebih bagus, Noct-kun ? Aku binggung memilih karena semua nya bagus ?"

"Semua nya bagus untuk mu, Stella.", jawab Noctis dengan acuh tak acuh.

Stella menatap Noctis dengan tatapan penuh kekesalan. Noctis memang tidak membatalkan perjodohan dan bahkan kedua keluarga sudah sepakat untuk mengadakan pertunangan. Namun reaksi Noctis sangat menganggu bagi Stella. Pria itu tak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan apa yang diucapkan Stella dan terkesan menjawab dengan acuh tak acuh.

Saat ini, Stella bagaikan terkena karma. Ia mulai merasa tertarik dengan Noctis walaupun ia masih tak sepenuhnya melupakan Noel Kreiss, teman sefakultas nya dulu.

Dengan terpaksa, Stella memilih sebuah gaun berwarna kuning keemasan yang anggun dan menyocokkan ukuran gaun itu dengan tubuh nya.

Sejak tadi, Noctis sudah memilih tuxedo yang akan dipakai nya untuk pesta pertunangan itu. Ia merasa terpaksa untuk bertunangan dengan Stella dan ia memilih tuxedo sesuai dengan rekomendasi penjaga toko tanpa banyak permintaan.

Noctis menunggu Stella selesai mencoba gaun dan pria itu terduduk sambil memandang ponsel nya. Ia benar-benar merindukan saat dimana ia dapat bertemu Lightning setiap pagi dan saat dimana ia pergi jogging di taman dekat perbatasan kota bersama gadis itu.

Noctis tersenyum pada diri nya sendiri, merasa miris pada diri nya sendiri. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah keputusan yang dibuatnya sendiri dan ia tak seharusnya merasa menyesal. Inilah takdir yang telah digariskan untuk nya dan Noctis hanya perlu menjalani nya tanpa hak untuk mengubah takdir.

…..*…..

Pesta pertunangan berlangsung dengan meriah dan dihadiri oleh tokoh-tokoh penting di kedua kerajaan. Para tamu undangan dengan tulus mengucapkan selamat pada Noctis dan Stella.

Stella tersenyum bahagia dan terlihat sangat cantik dengan perhiasan dan gaun pilihan nya, berbanding terbalik dengan Noctis yang berpenampilan seperti biasa dan hanya mengenakan cincin batu ruby yang selalu dipakai nya. Pria itu memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum dan tak memasang wajah masam pada para tamu undangan.

"Noctis-kun, ayo kita berdansa.", ajak Stella tepat ketika musik diputar dan beberapa tamu mulai berdansa.

Noctis hampir menolak nya dan menyadari tatapan tajam ayah nya yang berdiri tak jauh dari nya dan dengan terpaksa menggandeng Stella dan mengajak gadis itu berdansa.

Dengan sengaja, Noctis memilih tarian cha cha yang menurutnya tak memerlukan terlalu banyak kontak fisik dengan pasangan dengan wajah yang saling berdekatan.

"Noctis-kun, kau kaku sekali. Tidak ingin berdansa dengan ku, ya ?", Stella menghentikan dansa di tengah-tengah lagu.

"Aku tidak bisa berdansa.", elak Noctis.

"Bohong. Kau adalah pedansa yang sangat handal. Bahkan dulu kau selalu menjadi partner ku untuk berlatih, kan ? "

"Itu dulu. Sekarang aku tidak pernah berdansa."

Stella terlihat kecewa dan Noctis merasa bersalah karena telah memperlakukan Stella dengan buruk, terlebih lagi gadis itu merupakan sahabat sekaligus gadis yang pernah dicintainya. Namun, Noctis tak dapat berbohong pada diri nya sendiri dan berpura-pura mencintai Stella. Hati nya kini hanya mencintai Lightning seorang, bukan siapapun.

"Maaf, Stella. Bagaimana dengan mencoba waltz ?"

"Itu tarian favorit ku, Noctis-kun."

"Oh ? Kau masih menyukai tarian itu ?"

"Tentu saja. Itu tarian paling romantis menurutku. Dan aku selalu berharap dapat menari waltz bersama pria yang kucintai."

Noctis dan Stella menunggu hingga lagu baru dimulai dan mereka mulai berdansa. Noctis berusaha keras untuk memimpin dansa dengan baik dan menganggap wajah Stella yang kini berjarak sangat dekat dengan nya adalah Lightning. Namun tetap saja, terasa berbeda.

Lightning dan Stella bukanlah orang yang sama. Wajah mereka hanyalah sedikit mirip, namun mereka berbeda. Dan kini Noctis tersadar bila ia tak dapat berpura-pura mencintai Stella dan menganggap nya sebagai 'Lightning'. Ia harus mengakui dengan jujur perasaan nya pada Stella.

…..*….

Pesta telah usai dan Noctis dengan sengaja mengajak Stella ke Insomnia Tower, sebuah tower di ibukota kerajaan Lucis dimana merupakan tempat yang romantis dan tempat kencan favorit bagi para pasangan.

Noctis meminta untuk mengemudi sendiri dan berdua di dalam mobil bersama Stella tanpa pengawal.

Insomnia Tower baru saja akan tutup ketika Noctis dan Stella tiba, namun petugas segera membuka tower kembali dan mempersilahkan Noctis dan Stella masuk ke dalam.

"Kau bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku ? Apa yang ingin kau katakan ?"

"Aku ingin membatalkan pertunangan ini, Stella."

"Apa ? Kau tahu, ayah mu sendiri yang datang ke Tenebrae dan mengatakan ingin mengadakan pesta pertunangan dalam tiga minggu."

"Sejak awal otou-san yang menginginkan pertunangan ini, bukan aku."

"Lalu bagaimana bila aku tidak ingin membatalkan pertunangan ini ? Aku tak ingin menanggung malu karena pertunangan yang dibatalkan seperti ini.", ucap Stella dengan suara meninggi.

"Pertunangan ini akan menyakiti kita berdua, Stella.", ucap Noctis dengan tenang. "Aku tak lagi mencintaimu, dan kau pun masih mencintai teman sefakultas mu itu, kan ?"

Stella terkejut mendengar ucapan Noctis. Ia tak menyangka bila 'tanda-tanda' yang diberikan Noctis benar-benar sebuah pertanda bila Noctis jatuh cinta pada nya seperti yang diduga nya.

"Kau pernah jatuh cinta padaku ? Sejak kapan ?"

"Saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Namun, aku memutuskan untuk melupakanmu setelah kau mengatakan bila kau mencintai teman sefakultas mu. Kini, aku telah mencintai gadis lain."

"Saat itu aku menyadari perasaanmu, namun aku tak terlalu yakin karena kau tak pernah mengungkapkan nya. Maafkan aku, Noct.", ucap Stella dengan penuh perasaan bersalah. "Saat inipun, aku masih mencintai Noel Kreiss. Dan dia adalah kekasihku saat ini."

Noctis merasa lega. Ia bersyukur karena tak pernah mengungkapkan perasaan nya pada Stella. Ia juga bersyukur karena telah mengambil keputusan yang tepat.

"Kurasa kau benar, Noct. Aku takkan bahagia bila menikahi dengan pria yang tak kucintai walau mendapat tahta sekalipun. Kita harus membatalkan pertunangan ini."

"Terima kasih, Stella.", jawab Noctis sambil tersenyum. Ia mengacak rambut Stella dan berkata, "Jadi bagaimana ? Masih ingin kukenalkan dengan pangeran dari kerajaan lain ? Aku mengenal beberapa dan mereka mungkin ingin menikah denganmu."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Kekasih ku jauh lebih berharga daripada pangeran dari kerajaan manapun."

"Syukurlah kau dapat bersama dengan pria yang kau cintai. Aku turut senang mendengar nya", ujar Noctis sambil tersenyum dengan tulus.

"Begitulah. Maaf karena membuatmu kesal dan memaksa mu bertunangan, ya ?", Stella menundukkan kepala. "Saat itu aku begitu berambisi mendapat tahta dan ingin meneruskan perjodohan karena kau satu-satu nya calon pewaris tahta yang cukup dekat denganku."

Noctis kembali mengacak rambut Stella dan memeluk gadis itu dengan erat. Ia merasa sangat bahagia karena pertunangan dapat dibatalkan tanpa merusak persahabatan nya dengan Stella maupun aliansi kedua kerajaan. Stella membalas pelukan pria yang pernah mencintai nya hingga akhirnya ia sendiri terlebih dahulu melepaskan pelukan.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan gadis yang kau cintai itu, Noct ?", tanya Stella sambil duduk di kursi yang tersedia diluar Insomnia Tower.

"Kami takkan bisa bersama, otou-san takkan menyetujui hubungan kami.", jawab Noctis dengan lesu.

"Kenapa ? Gadis itu bukan berasal dari keluarga bangsawan ?"

"Ya, dia hanyalah seorang pelayan."

"Pelayan bersurai merah muda yang pernah kulihat di rumah mu dulu ?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu ?"

"Hanya menebak. Gadis itu cantik kok, namun sepertinya tidak terlalu feminine, ya."

"Ya, dia sangat maskulin, berbeda denganmu."

Stella tertawa menatap wajah Noctis yang berseri-seri dan intonasi suara yang mendadak terdengar bersemangat saat membicarakan Lightning. Seperti itulah orang yang jatuh cinta dan Stella pun bersikap seperti itu saat membicarakan Noel Kreiss, kekasih yang dicintai nya.

"Carilah gadis itu dan nyatakan perasaanmu padanya sebelum terlambat. Kalau bisa, gunakan cara yang romantis untuk mendekati nya."

"Cara yang romantis ? Dengan berlutut dengan satu kaki dihadapan nya dan melamar nya seperti di dongeng ?"

Stella menepuk kepala Noctis dengan keras, "Tidak seperti itu, baka."

"Bukankah itu romantis ?"

"Mana ada gadis yang senang ketika seorang pria tiba-tiba datang dan berlutut dengan satu kaki serta melamar nya ? Gadis itu mungkin berpikir kau adalah orang aneh."

"Lalu harus bagaimana ?"

Stella memberi panduan pada Noctis mengenai cara yang harus dilakukan nya saat menemui Lightning. Noctis menerima saran dari Stella dan memutuskan mengikuti nya.

…..*…..

Dua hari kemudian, pertunangan antara Noctis dan Stella dibatalkan atas negosiasi dari kedua kerajaan. Noctis menjelaskan pada kedua orang tua nya mengenai Lightning, gadis yang dicintai nya. Ibu nya terlihat setuju, sementara ayah nya hanya mengatakan 'Lakukan saja sesukamu' dengan nada dan ekspresi yang menyiratkan kekesalan.

Noctis tak peduli. Ia yakin ayah nya akan berubah dan menyetujui hubungan nya dengan Lightning. Bahkan, Stella yang merupakan seorang bangsawan pun berpacaran dengan pria dari kalangan rakyat biasa.

Ignis telah memberi informasi mengenai keberadaan Lightning, termasuk tempat dimana Lightning bekerja saat ini.

Noctis dengan sengaja datang ke restaurant tempat Lightning bekerja dengan menyamar agar tak menarik perhatian. Pria itu dengan sengaja duduk di sudut ruangan.

Lightning menghampiri seorang pria dengan hoodie yang duduk di sudut ruangan serta memberikan menu.

"Selamat siang, tuan. Ini adalah menu di restaurant kami. ", Lightning berusaha tersenyum ramah.

"Terima kasih"

Jantung Lightning berdesir. Suara itu sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang dicintai nya dan dirindukan nya serta mengisi relung hati nya saat ini.

"Noct-", ucapan Lightning tertahan. Pria itu tanpa sengaja menyibak hoodie nya dan memperlihatkan rambut berwarna coklat tua serta iris berwarna hijau, bukan biru seperi milik Noctis.

"Maafkan saya.", Lightning menundukkan kepala dengan gugup.

Lightning hampir menangis saat ini. Pria itu bukanlah Noctis, suara mereka hanya mirip namun wajah nya berbeda.

Lightning hampir melangkah pergi ketika pria itu tiba-tiba memanggil nya dan berniat memesan. Lightning berusaha keras menahan tangis dan mencatat pesanan pria itu dengan cepat serta mengulang nya dan segera memberikan kertas itu melalui celah agar pesanan dapat disiapkan koki.

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Lightning dan dapat menetes kapan saja. Lightning mengusap air mata nya dan segera melayani pelanggan lain agar tak perlu melayani pria yang duduk di pojok ruangan itu.

Noctis menghabiskan makanan dengan cepat dan memanggil untuk meminta bon kepada Lightning yang kebetulan melintas tak jauh dari pria itu.

Lightning meminta bon kepada petugas kasir dan memberikan kepada pria berhoodie itu. Pria itu membaca bon dan segera memasukkan uang. Lightning mengambil buku tagihan dan membayar nya ke kasir. Kasir itu memberikan uang kembalian dan Lightning kembali ke meja pria itu untuk mengembalikan uang kembalian.

Pria berhoodie itu telah pergi dari restaurant tepat saat Lightning kembali. Lightning melirik bon tagihan milik pria itu. Pria itu meninggalkan uang kembalian dengan jumlah lebih dari setengah dari harga menu pesanan nya.

Lightning tanpa sengaja melirik sebuah tulisan yang tertulis dibelakang bon dan ditinggalkan pria itu.

* * *

><p><strong>To : Lightning<strong>

**Datanglah ke Insomnia Tower pukul sembilan malam. Aku menunggu mu disana.**

* * *

><p>Lightning melirik seragam nya sendiri. Ia tidak mengenakan name tag dan tak memberitahu nama nya pada pelanggan. Bagaimana mungkin pria itu mengetahui nama Lightning ? Pria itu pasti seseorang yang berbahaya !<p>

….*…..

Restaurant tutup pukul sepuluh malam setelah seorang pelanggan terakhir pulang. Lightning mengganti pakaian nya dan bersiap pulang ketika ia teringat akan pesan di bon milik pria berhoodie yang ditinggalkan nya itu.

Lightning terus memikirkan isi pesan itu dan khawator bila pria itu seseorang yang berbahaya atau bahkan seorang psikopat yang mengincar nya. Namun, bagaimana bila pria itu mencari nya karena permintaan relasi Lightning dan mencari nya karena ada urusan penting ?

Saat ini pukul sepuluh malam dan Lightning terlambat satu jam dari waktu perjanjian. Ia yakin bila pria itu sudah pulang, namun sebagian dari diri nya yakin bila pria itu masih menunggu nya.

Lightning memutuskan untuk pergi ke Insomnia Tower tanpa menghiraukan waktu yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Kerajaan Lucis adalah kerajaan yang aman dengan tingkat kriminalitas yang sangat rendah, dan Lightning sudah terbiasa untuk pulang sendiri di malam hari.

Insomnia Tower sudah sangat sepi ketika Lightning tiba. Tower itu sendiri sudah tutup dan hanya bagian luar nya yang berupa tempat menyerupai taman dengan bangku-bangku yang dapat dikunjungi kapanpun.

Mata Lightning tertuju pada seorang pria berhoodie hitam yang duduk di bangku taman sambil memainkan ponsel nya. Lightning tak dapat melihat wajah pria itu karena malam hari cukup gelap walaupun terdapat lampu terang dan hoodie yang dipakai pria itu menutupi separuh wajah nya.

Lightning memutuskan untuk menghampiri pria itu dan berkata, "Maaf, apakah tuan adalah orang yang meninggalkan pesan untuk saya di restaurant tadi siang ?"

Pria itu memasukkan ponsel nya ke dalam saku celana dan menoleh serta melepas hoodie nya.

Lightning benar-benar merasa terharu. Pria berhoodie dihadapan nya adalah Noctis, pria yang diimpikan nya !

Wajah pria itu benar-benar sama dengan Noctis dan Lightning bahkan dapat mencium aroma parfum yang sama dengan Noctis. Lightning juga melirik cincin batu ruby yang sama dengan milik Noctis.

"Kau benar-benar pangeran Noctis, kan ?", ucap Lightning dengan nada datar.

"Tentu saja ini aku, nona maskulin. Kau begitu cepat melupakanku hingga tak mengenaliku, ya.", ucap Noctis sambil tersenyum.

"Kau yang tadi siang datang ke restaurant ?", Lightning bertanya dengan nada tak percaya.

Noctis mengangguk.

"Wajah kau tidak sama dengan pria yang kutemui di restaurant di siang hari. Wajah pria itu lebih tegas dan bibir yang pucat."

Noctis tertawa seketika mendengar ucapan Lightning. Noctis mengikuti saran dari Stella dan rencana nya berhasil, bahkan sangat berhasil melebihi ekspektasi nya.

"Aku menggunakan wig dan lensa kontak. Lalu, wajah ku berubah dengan sedikit sentuhan kosmetik. Apa kau tak tahu bahwa kosmetik dapat mengubah penampilan seseorang ?"

Noctis meralat ucapan nya sendiri dan berkata, "Ah aku lupa bila seorang gadis maskulin takkan mengerti soal hal seperti itu."

"Hey ! Aku juga tahu apa itu kosmetik, tuan feminine. Justru malah aneh bila seorang pangeran yang seharusnya sangat jantan malah menggunakan kosmetik dan mengerti soal hal seperti itu.", balas Lightning dengan jengkel.

"Kau masih tak berubah, ya. "

"Kau juga masih menyebalkan, tahu."

Noctis melangkah maju mendekati Lightning dan memberanikan diri menatap mata Lightning sambil berkata, "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Lightning. Aku mencintaimu."

Wajah Lightning memerha dan air mata yang ditahan nya sejak tadi mulai mengalir. Ia menangis bahagia.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Noct. Kukira, aku tak dapat bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, Lightning. Aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu lagi."

Wajah Lightning semakin merona dan Noctis mendekati wajah nya dan mencium bibir merah muda Lightning serta Lightning membalas ciuman pria itu.

Lightning dan Noctis memejamkan mata serta meresapi setiap ciuman bersama Noctis. Lightning dapat melihat bibir Noctis yang merah, tipis dan basah serta sensual mencium nya dengan begitu lihai. Untuk pertama kali nya, Lightning mendapat ciuman dari Noctis dalam kondisi sadar dan Lightning jauh lebih menikmati nya dibandingkan saat Noctis mencium nya saat mabuk.

Lightning benar-benar merasa bahagia. Hidup nya terasa bagaikan sebuah drama yang dipenuhi dengan konflik dan berakhir bahagia.

Lightning dan Noctis melepas bibir masing-masing dan menghirup udara dengan rakus tepat setelah ciuman panjang yang mereka lakukan.

"Ini adalah ciuman pertama ku, nona maskulin. Kau sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan nya."

"Hey, itu bukan ciuman pertama mu, pangeran feminine."

"Huh ? Mengapa kau tahu ?"

Dengan tersipu-sipu, Lightning berusaha menjelaskan, "Saat kau mabuk, kau sempat…"

Lightning menghentikan ucapan nya sejenak dan berbicara dengan cepat, "-kau mencium bibir ku."

Ekspresi wajah Lightning yang tersipu-sipu membuat Noctis merasa gemas dan ia mencubit pipi gadis itu, "Kukira itu hanya mimpi. Tidak masalah, setidaknya kuberikan padamu juga."

"Tetap saja, yang tadi bukan ciuman pertama mu. Pasti kau mencium setiap gadis saat mabuk, kan ?"

"Aku tidak pernah mabuk saat minum."

Lightning membalas dengan mencubit pipi pria itu, "Saat mabuk kau menggemaskan, lho. Sekarangpun juga terlihat menggemaskan. Mirip seperti boneka, lho."

Noctis merengut kesal dan berbicara dengan tegas, "Mulai sekarang panggil aku Noctis-kun."

"Tidak mau, aku lebih suka sebutan 'Pangeran feminine'."

"Harus, ini perintah dariku. Bila tidak, kau harus memanggilku Yang Mulia Pangeran Noctis sambil bersujud."

"Apa-apaan itu, ancaman yang kekanak-kanakan sekali."

"Kau kira aku tidak bisa melakukan nya ?"

"Coba saja."

Noctis memandang sekeliling dan terdiam, "Pokoknya akan kubuat kau melakukan nya nanti."

"Akan kusebarkan foto mu saat mabuk.", ancam Lightning Ia dengan sengaja memperlihatkan foto Noctis saat mabuk.

"Tidak ! Cepat hapus foto itu.", Noctis menutupi wajah nya dengan telapak tangan.

"Tidak mau. Hapus saja sendiri."

"Nona maskulin ! Cepat hapus !"

Lightning menggoda pria itu dengan menyodorkan ponsel tepat di depan wajah itu dan dengan cepat menarik nya kembali saat Noctis hendak mengambil nya.

"Huh, mau kau sebarkan pun aku tidak peduli. Aku bisa menghentikan persebaran foto itu dengan mudah."

"Oh ya ? Bagaimana cara nya ?"

"Apakah perlu kuberitahu padamu ?"

Lightning berdecak kesal. Noctis tiba-tiba menyentuh kedua tangan nya dan berlutut dengan satu kaki serta mengeluarkan sebuah cincin.

"Lightning, maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku ?"

"Tentu saja."

Noctis memakaikan cincin di jari Lightning. Cincin itu sangat indah dan elegant dengan taburan berlian hampir di setengah bagian cincin.

Lightning tersenyum bahagia dan berkata, "Terima kasih, Noctis-kun."

"Kau baru saja menyebut nama ku dengan suffix –kun."

"Diamlah, kau sendiri sangat berlebihan. Hanya menyatakan cinta saja hingga berlutut dan memakaikan cincin seperti ini. Apakah kau akan melakukan nya seratus kali apabila kau memiliki seratus kekasih ?"

Noctis menggeleng, "Tidak akan, karena kekasih ku hanyalah kau seseorang. Aku tak tertarik memiliki seratus kekasih karena kau lebih berharga dari seratus atau bahkan seribu kekasih."

Lightning tak dapat berhenti tersenyum. Ia merasa bahagia karena saat ini ia tak perlu menyerah atas cinta nya. Ia mencintai Noctis, begitu mencintai nya bahkan hingga saat mereka saling meledek pun, Lightning tetap merasakan debaran dan kekaguman atas pria yang kini menjadi kekasih nya.

Pertemuan mereka telah digariskan oleh takdir dan mereka bagaikan telah diikar oleh benang merah yang takkan terpisahkan walau terdapat banyak rintangan.

Kini,baik Noctis maupun Lightning tak khawatir mengenai rintangan apapun dalam hubungan mereka. Karena, kini mereka tahu bila mereka berdua saling mencintai dan percaya satu sama lain.

Karena, cinta dan kepercayaan merupakan kunci dari kesuksesan sebuah hubungan. Dan itulah yang dimiliki Noctis dan Lightning.

**-Owari-**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to muni(guest) &amp; mico.a yg udah ngereview sejak awal.<br>**

**Gomen ne kalau chapter ini panjang & ending nya terkesan maksa. Semoga ending nya memuaskan..**

**Mengenai Insomnia, itu nama ibu kota di kerajaan Lucis & Insomnia Tower itu cuma fiktif.**


End file.
